Rebirth
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Seguito di Crossroads, qualche mese dopo
1. Uno

_La storia ha inizio qualche mese dopo la fine di "Crossroads", Kate è incinta di Lily_

Castle entrò lentamente e senza fare rumore nell'ufficio di sua moglie, al momento sguarnito, e andò direttamente alla finestra, lasciando che lo sguardo vagasse senza meta verso l'esterno, anche se era troppo distratto per registrare una traccia visiva dell'animato mondo sottostante. Completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di stringere con troppa forza il cellulare che teneva in mano, come se temesse che l'oggetto nascondesse indesiderati poteri ultraterreni in procinto di sfuggire alla sua presa. Lo ripose in tasca, con deliberata cautela.

Si era presentato al distretto molto in anticipo rispetto a quanto concordato quel mattino, quando l'aveva baciata sorridente augurandole buona giornata. Era incerto su come sua moglie avrebbe reagito a una decisione che doveva apparirle frutto di un impulso improvviso e poco ponderato – tipico della sua natura, avrebbe detto - quando invece era, come da molte tempo a questa parte, solo frutto della solita estenuante lotta interiore che combatteva dentro una mente prossima al cortocircuito.

La verità, che faticava ad ammettere perfino a se stesso, per quanto si sforzasse di essere onesto, era che spesso non aveva idea di quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare con lei, tenuto conto di quello che aveva passato solo qualche mese prima e delle attuali condizioni.  
Starle premurosamente vicino, con il rischio di opprimerla e, sottilmente, convincerla che lui non la ritenesse in grado di svolgere le sue mansioni con la professionalità che le era sempre appartenuta. Non era così, era il primo a riconoscerlo. Al lavoro lei era puntigliosa ed efficiente come sempre, forse perfino di più. Non era quello a preoccuparlo. Era solo... faticava a trovare le parole esatte.  
Non era la Kate che aveva imparato a conoscere. Lo scarto era minimo, ma innegabile, e sospettava che lei se ne rendesse conto e per questo stesse raddoppiando gli sforzi per apparire irreprensibile. _Normale._ Come se temesse che qualcuno potesse coglierla in fallo, e scoprire quelle zone buie che lui intuiva con la precisione di un uomo innamorato in grado di disegnare a occhi chiusi la mappa delle sue emozioni inespresse.

La gravidanza, annunciatasi nel peggior modo possibile, con un tempismo che avrebbe beneficiato di una programmazione più assennata da parte loro, invece della spensierata noncuranza da cui si era originata, procedeva a scossoni, laddove era stato fervente desiderio di chiunque vederla scivolare placidamente verso la sua naturale conclusione, portando con sé gioia e consolazione, e non continua apprensione, come di fatto stava accadendo. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, scoprendosi esausto.  
Era stato più che consapevole, fin dall'inizio e forse più di chiunque altro, ai tempi, che non sarebbe stato facile. Ed era altrettanto consapevole – e grato, ogni minuto della sua vita - della fortuna che avevano avuto a sopravvivere entrambi, nonostante le probabilità avverse e farlo a sorpresa insieme a una nuova vita che era, giocoforza, vista da tutti come un simbolo di rinascita. Una sorta di sconfitta delle tenebre del mondo.  
Non intendeva lamentarsi. E non lo faceva, infatti. Se lo ripeteva in continuazione, silenziosamente, _Non voglio lamentarmi..._ E sopprimeva in luoghi che non voleva visitare quel _ma_ che gli saliva alle labbra.

Era solo molto stanco, si disse, per via dell'inquietudine ininterrotta che gli si era posizionata saldamente accanto da quando si era risvegliato nel letto d'ospedale, con l'assoluta certezza che fosse morta.  
Non riusciva a smettere di temere che qualcosa, in quella gravidanza che considerava miracolosa, sarebbe andato storto. Sentirlo con tanta forza lo turbava, perché lui era quello ottimista, quello baciato dalla sorte, quello che manifestava nella realtà concreta ogni tipo di desiderio, compresa la loro famiglia, in procinto di formarsi. E quindi dove era il problema? Non lo sapeva. Era qualcosa di vago, irrazionale, ma impossibile da cancellare. Una terra sconosciuta per lui. In più, era assolutamente certo che nessuno dei due avrebbe retto il colpo della perdita della cosa più preziosa e fragile che avessero, quella su cui si erano aggrappati per ripartire, e che tale eventualità avrebbe fatto crollare tutto il resto. Perché era così che vivevano da mesi, lottando perché quella vita rimanesse al sicuro dentro il corpo di sua madre, che doveva prendersi cura di sé e di un'altra vita, senza avere a disposizione la solita incrollabile forza fisica, persa quel mattino sul pavimento del loft.

Era stato più facile, all'inizio, scherzare nel loro modo privato incomprensibile agli estranei, per esorcizzare l'idea spaventosa di un'esistenza senza l'altro. Erano stati pieni di euforia per tutto. Per essere vivi, per avere un progetto, qualcosa di concreto da contribuire a far crescere. Uno scopo che li faceva andare avanti.  
Lentamente, avevano smesso di farlo. Non erano andati a Parigi, come lui aveva proposto. Non avevano cambiato l'intero arredamento del loft, o almeno il pavimento della cucina. Si sforzavano di evitare quel punto, oltrepassandolo con aria fintamente distratta. Aveva provato a sollevare l'argomento, ma lei si era chiusa in se stessa e i medici avevano suggerito di non farla agitare, dopo l'ultimo episodio, l'ultimo di una serie e quello più grave, che aveva fatto temere a tutti che la gravidanza fosse sul punto di interrompersi molto prima del dovuto. L'intento di non farla _agitare_ , se pure prescritto – ordinato – da qualcuno di più competente di loro, aveva tuttora il potere di farla adirare più di quanto le fosse consentito e tutto questo si stava trasformando in un enorme vicolo cieco nel quale si perdevano con inquietante frequenza e che forse li stava allontanando.

Quelle parole, solo pensate e mai espresse, gli provocarono una familiare fitta dolorosa nel petto, che si affrettò a scacciare con forza.  
Il pericolo era passato, si ripeté. Lo dicevano tutti. Era scritto nero su bianco nella voluminosa cartella dove tenevano tutta la documentazione relativa alla gravidanza. Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a vederlo stampato sul documento ospedaliero, conservato dentro il cassetto dello studio.  
La bambina – era una femmina, proprio come lui aveva previsto, perché aveva un dono e certe cose le _sentiva -_ era una guerriera, esattamente come aveva sempre dimostrato di essere dal primo minuto della sua esistenza.  
Dopo essere stata dimessa e dopo un congruo – a lui era sembrato breve - periodo di riposo a casa, Kate aveva insistito per tornare al lavoro, nonostante il suo parere contrario, ma quello positivo dei medici che le avevano dato il nullaosta, purché rimanesse dietro la sua scrivania e non si stancasse – come se lei fosse famosa per essere una creatura docile e inattiva.

Ma si era morso la lingua e aveva lasciato che facesse quello che desiderava senza opporsi, limitandosi ad aggiungere affanno alle sue solite pene. Non l'aveva intralciata in nessun modo. Si era limitato a passare in ufficio di tanto in tanto, con discrezione, per ricordarle di prendere le vitamine, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non se ne sarebbe dimenticata. Convinta com'era che ogni ostacolo che aveva vissuto da quando era incinta fosse dovuto a una sorta di colpa originaria che doveva scontare lei sola e per motivi che nessuno sapeva, forse nemmeno lei, era più che ligia alle indicazioni che riguardavano la propria salute.

Quel giorno, mentre tentava di andare avanti con il nuovo romanzo, procrastinando invece come al solito per colpa di mille altri pensieri che nulla avevano a che vedere con la trama, aveva ricevuto a sorpresa una telefonata da parte di Allison, il medico che in ospedale, dopo la sparatoria, l'aveva aggiornato sulle condizioni di Kate e si era occupata di lei. Da allora la donna non aveva smesso di prendersi cura di tutti loro, mostrando un'affettuosa tenacia nel star loro accanto, nonostante la gravidanza fosse attentamente seguita da un'intera equipe di medici, viste le condizioni precarie di salute della madre e l'andamento altalenante.  
Si era stupito che chiamasse proprio lui. Sapeva che ogni tanto lei e Kate si vedevano da sole e ne era felice, perché tornava dai loro incontri un po' più sollevata, più sorridente, non la Kate che aveva rischiato di morire sul pavimento della propria casa, aggrappata alla sua mano, un'immagine impossibile da cancellare. Si era fatto da parte, aveva lasciato che diventasse una sorta di confidente super partes, che intanto le dava un occhio anche professionale.

Aveva risposto con una delle sue solite battute, ma il tono di lei l'aveva subito zittito e turbato. No, non c'era niente di grave, si era affrettata a comunicargli, niente che non sapessero già, andava tutto bene, da un punto di vista medico. Anzi, era la prima volta dopo molto tempo in cui potevano rilassarsi. Aveva parlato in fretta, per rassicurarlo il prima possibile, consapevole del livello di allerta nel quale viveva costantemente. Si era calmato solo un po', non del tutto convinto che non fosse il preludio di una cattiva notizia.

Con un lungo panegirico che lo aveva disorientato, anche perché Allison era sempre molto attenta nella scelta delle parole per non tradire le confidenze di Kate e il segreto professionale, gli aveva fatto capire – o almeno era quello che lui aveva compreso – che forse sarebbe stato meglio, no, non aveva detto "meglio", non si sarebbe mai espressa in quei termini. Aveva usato altre parole, che non ricordava. Ma il senso era che consigliava loro, in modo amichevole e non clinico, di prendersi una vacanza. _Subito.  
_ Avevano trascorso un periodo molto pesante e adesso che potevano tirare un sospiro di relativo sollievo – la bambina sembrava fortemente intenzionata a venire al mondo secondo i tempi previsti, dimostrando una volontà ferrea che prometteva di dare a tutti quanti del filo da torcere, una volta cresciuta – perché non si concedevano una pausa lontana dal lavoro, dagli impegni? E da quella maledetta casa, aveva aggiunto lui tra sé, per nulla stupito che Allison li conoscesse tanto bene e che dimostrasse ancora una volta la sua sensibilità.  
Aveva parlato con tono gaio molto attenta a non far trapelare nessuna forma di preoccupazione per il benessere emotivo di sua moglie, che invece lui aveva colto chiarissimo.

Non era solo lui, quindi, a trovarla sempre più affaticata, pensierosa, troppo seria, quasi incupita. Si era accusato di essere troppo ansioso, di vedere segnali che esistevano solo nella sua testa. Di pretendere ottusamente, anzi, di trovarsi davanti la Kate di una volta, cosa che non poteva accadere tanto presto o forse mai, nemmeno lui del resto era quello di prima. Aveva tentato, inutilmente, di convincersi di aver esasperato ulteriormente certe sue tendenze iperprotettive.  
Kate non stava bene, era ora di ammetterlo. Non era un disagio visibile, era qualcosa radicato a un livello che perfino lui faticava a interpretare, a raggiungere, perché sepolto nel profondo.  
Del resto aveva subito un trauma che avrebbe avuto bisogno di cura, pazienza e delicatezza per essere superato. Invece si era dovuta rimboccare le maniche e occuparsi a tempo pieno di un'altra vita. Aveva dovuto mettere da parte i propri bisogni legittimi per devolvere le sue esigue forze al minuscolo essere umano rannicchiato in un corpo molto provato. Era un impegno sovrumano, a pensarci bene, che lei aveva assolto con enorme devozione e grazia. Ma la tragedia che che avevano vissuto insieme e che lei tentava, con volontà ferrea, di disciplinare in nome di un bene più grande, ogni tanto – sempre più spesso – dava piccole tracce di sé.  
Kate meritava di essere accudita come non gli aveva mai permesso di fare. Avrebbe voluto infonderle la propria forza – in due forse avrebbero racimolato qualche grammo in più di energia- , ma sapeva che a lei serviva sapere di essere in grado di farcela da sola. Anzi, per due. Era fatta così, e lui l'amava per questo.

Sì, l'idea di andarsene per qualche tempo era perfetta, ragionò. Averlo deciso gli regalò una subitanea chiarezza. La vista tornò lucida e lui poté ammirare le chiome dorate degli alberi che avevano atteso con pazienza che lui si rendesse conto della loro bellezza e che parvero suggerire un tacito consenso. La sua mente febbrile era già all'opera per organizzare la loro fuga, anche se quel termine suggeriva un alone romantico intorno a qualcosa che invece aveva bisogno di essere pianificato attentamente, per poter gestire eventuali emergenze mediche. Ma a quello avrebbe pensato più tardi. Anzi, non ci avrebbe pensato del tutto. Non voleva focalizzarsi su quello che sarebbe potuto andare storto, non era forse già successo abbastanza? Non si sarebbe fatto rubare preziosi attimi di ottimismo, solo perché avevano vissuto mesi di costante allarme, al punto che sembrava quasi normale stare sempre in ansia. Ne aveva abbastanza.  
Il punto adesso era un altro, il punto era convincere sua moglie. Udì i suoi passi in rapido avvicinamento e si sentì quasi colto in fallo. Si volse ad accoglierla, stampandosi in volto il sorriso meno artificioso che riuscì a produrre con poco preavviso. Sperò che bastasse a occultare le idee frenetiche che vorticavano appena sotto la facciata impassibile.

 _Nel tempo mi sono chiesta se avesse ancora senso raccontare dei Caskett, se avessi ancora qualcosa da dire, perché ogni storia ha un nucleo di significato senza il quale non parto nemmeno ad approfondire le emozioni che si porta con sé. Prima o poi smetterò di scriverle e prima o poi smetterà di esserci qualcuno che vuole leggere le mie storie se non adesso, più avanti, ma è qualcosa che sono consapevole accadrà, è solo la realtà dei fatti, non pessimismo (* non è un modo di farmi dire, ma no, ti leggeremo sempre, pure quando sarai anziana e con problemi di memoria, e ci chiederai come si chiama quella poliziotta che ha sposato Richard Castle)._

 _Non è adesso quel momento, scrivere dei Caskett è ancora qualcosa che mi dà molta gioia, che mi fa stare bene, che mi permette di esprimere quello che per me è il meglio della vita._

 _È la prima volta che li tengo per me fino alla fine, senza pubblicare in corso d'opera, senza parlare a nessuno della trama, senza condividerli. È stato strano, da un lato penso che scrivere di loro È condividerli (i Caskett danno il massimo quando fanno da collante, secondo me), dall'altro ho vissuto giorni in cui eravamo solo noi tre, ed è stata un'esperienza piacevolissima._

 _Grazie a chi leggerà, come sempre. Silvia_


	2. Due

Se Kate fu sorpresa di trovarselo davanti inaspettatamente, non lo dimostrò affatto, facendo appello al suo formidabile autocontrollo, costruito grazie all'addestramento e temprato negli anni spesi a non dimostrargli la minima apertura, nonostante lui fosse sempre stato più che sicuro che non fosse così indifferente come voleva indurlo a credere. Gli venne da sorridere, ricordando un passato più felice che avevano condiviso tra quelle mura impolverate, che avevano decisamente bisogno di una rinfrescata.

Si piazzò davanti a lui, in totale silenzio, e gli lanciò un'occhiata severa che lo fece sentire sotto esame e sicuramente colpevole. Di che cosa, ancora non lo sapeva. Non si fece intimidire, perché dopotutto era pur sempre sua moglie e la conosceva da diverso tempo, anche se quando si mostrava nella sua armatura d'acciaio scintillante era difficile non farsi impressionare. E, in aggiunta, era impossibile non trovarla anche tremendamente sexy, ma quello era un altro discorso.  
"Che cosa succede, Castle? Che cosa ci fai qui così presto? E perché hai quell'aria soddisfatta?". Snocciolò fulminea la serie di interrogativi con tono imperioso venato, lui riusciva perfettamente a notarlo, da una nota divertita che non le faceva comunque perdere di autorevolezza. La stessa che imponeva a chiunque di obbedire rispettosamente ai suoi ordini, grazie alla sola forza della sua formidabile sua presenza.  
Era chiaro che non si sarebbe fatta ingannare così facilmente dalla sua faccia da poker, per quanto ne andasse orgoglioso. Forse aveva perso un po' di smalto o forse ormai si conoscevano troppo bene.

"Non posso passare a trovare mia moglie senza aver bisogno di un motivo ufficiale per farlo?".  
La sua affermazione venne accolta da una buona dose di scetticismo condita da un silenzio pieno di sospetto. Non aveva intenzione di agevolargli il compito.  
Tentò una manovra diversiva e, approfittando della tregua, accorciò la distanza tra loro e la baciò lievemente sulla guancia arrossata, appoggiandole una mano sul fianco. Trovandola insolitamente cedevole, la tirò contro di sé, per concedersi di avvolgerla in un vero abbraccio, senza limitarsi a un contatto fugace. Lei non si ritrasse, nonostante ritenesse prioritario mantenere le loro effusioni pubbliche entro una soglia decorosa, che lei stesse aveva stabilito una volta diventata capitano, e di cui l'aveva messo al corrente con fermezza, in diverse circostanze in cui lui aveva effettivamente esagerato.

Teneva sottobraccio dei faldoni pieni zeppi di documenti che finirono con il premergli contro il fianco, insieme al ventre teso e voluminoso che innescò in lui una sensazione di ben altra natura che lo sciolse. Abbracciarla cominciava a farsi complicato.  
Gli parve un carico troppo pesante - si riferiva ai documenti e non all'essere vivente che si palesava dando dei minuscoli colpetti visibili a occhi nudo -, ma si trattenne dall'offrirsi di alleggerirlo, nonostante gli apparisse un po' trafelata. Anche per quel motivo era stato redarguito in più occasioni, non doveva trattarla come se fosse di cristallo, era in grado di svolgere delle banali mansioni d'ufficio, gli aveva spiegato risentita. Non si poteva dire che i loro scambi comunicativi fossero stati noiosi, nell'ultimo periodo. Ma lui non aveva mai detto ad alta voce "sbalzi umorali", e andava piuttosto orgoglioso di sé, pur avendo dovuto trattenere in extremis la lingua con una certa allarmante frequenza.

Kate depose i fascicoli sulla scrivania impeccabilmente ordinata, dandogli le spalle. Poi si volse di nuovo nella sua direzione, appoggiandosi al bordo esterno del tavolo, per tornare sull'argomento della sua inopportuna presenza non annunciata, che non intendeva lasciar cadere.  
Nonostante il dibattito che sapeva essere in agguato, Castle si perse come sempre nella contemplazione adorante delle nuove forme di sua moglie - la magrezza della primavera scorsa era ormai uno spiacevole ricordo lontano - , i fianchi arrotondati, la postura un po' sbilanciata in avanti, lo sguardo più morbido, nonostante le preoccupazioni onnipresenti, che avrebbero limato l'ottimismo di chiunque.  
Era incredibilmente bella, più di quanto fosse mai stata, anche se in modo diverso, e più di quanto lui non si concedesse di esternare, per non diventare monotono e ripetitivo. Offenderla, magari.  
Si riscosse dalle sue fantasticherie quando incontrò il suo sguardo lievemente accigliato, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Kate si aspettava, con una certa impazienza non dissimulata, che lui illustrasse l'ultima delle sue idee strambe – era sicuro che se lo aspettasse da quando era entrata.

Decise che sarebbe stato saggio non tergiversare, l'obbiettivo che si era proposto era impegnativo, inutile nasconderlo. Non credeva fosse semplice convincerla a prendersi dei giorni di riposo, dopo aver trascorso già del tempo a casa durante la convalescenza, tempo che le era enormemente pesato. Era meglio affrontare direttamente la questione. Si allontanò e tornò ad affacciarsi alla finestra, fingendo di osservare il panorama con interesse, come aveva fatto poco prima.  
"Mi stavo chiedendo... non sono splendidi questi colori autunnali? So che li ami molto". Pessimo tentativo di non tergiversare e terribile avvio di conversazione.  
"Sei venuto a farmi un trattato sul _foliage_?". Pur non credendo minimamente alle sue parole, si predispose all'ascolto, fingendosi molto interessata alle successive esternazioni.  
Castle ignorò il tono pungente, non perché non avesse voglia di imbarcarsi in uno dei loro soliti, amati battibecchi, ma perché aveva fretta di arrivare al punto.

"Perché non ci prendiamo qualche giorno solo per noi, viste le ottime previsioni per il resto del mese? È raro avere un autunno così mite".  
Gli rivolse un'occhiata dubbiosa, aggrottando la fronte, per niente impressionata dalla sua uscita, soprattutto perché sapeva perfettamente che lui non era un fine conoscitore della situazione meteorologica del Paese. In effetti non aveva idea di come sarebbe stato il clima nei giorni seguenti. Aveva improvvisato. Per quel che ne sapeva poteva essere in arrivo una bufera di neve già quella sera stessa.  
"Vuoi trascorrere un fine settimana negli Hamptons?". Era l'ipotesi più ovvia, trovò normale che fosse la prima idea ad esserle venuta in mente.  
No, non voleva gli Hamptons. Voleva qualcosa di nuovo, solo per loro. Si trovò ad arricciare le labbra, mentre decideva come proseguire la conversazione, ma quando se ne accorse si impose di rilassare il viso, per assumere un'espressione neutra. Sapeva che lei avrebbe intuito che stava cercando di scegliere con cura le parole. E non le sarebbe piaciuto per nulla.

"Avevo in mente qualcosa di diverso e un po' più... prolungato. Possiamo dirigerci verso nord, o dove ci pare. Senza programmi".  
Lo fissò a lungo, con quello sguardo penetrante che convinceva chiunque ad ammettere qualsiasi peccato, anche quelli non personalmente commessi.  
"Hai parlato con Allison", lo accusò con voce bassa e controllata, che gli fece temere di avere effettivamente qualche colpa da espiare.  
"Assolutamente no", si difese istintivamente.  
"Non sei mai stato bravo a mentire, Castle".  
"Ti sbagli. So mentire benissimo, sono un campione di bugie", replicò senza riflettere.  
"Vantartene non mi rende ottimista sulla buona riuscita del nostro matrimonio", lo ammonì, cercando di rimanere seria. Si sorrisero come ai vecchi tempi, quando riconoscevano di aver di fronte un compagno dialettico altrettanto stimolante.

"D'accordo, posso aver formulato male la frase. E sì, sono un pessimo bugiardo. È stata Allison a suggerire l'idea e io credo che abbia ragione a consigliarci una breve vacanza, adesso che le cose si sono sistemate e tu stai... _voi_ state bene". Non aggiunse che erano a vario grado tutti preoccupati per il suo stato d'animo e non solo per le sue condizioni fisiche, anche se erano felici che non ci fossero più pericoli concreti in un futuro prossimo finalmente quantificabile.  
"Castle...". Scosse la testa, iniziando, presumeva, quella che sarebbe stata un'arringa ben motivata e inattaccabile sul piano dialettico, che avrebbe portato a un rifiuto più o meno definitivo. La precedette.  
"Sai perfettamente che al distretto possono fare a meno di te".  
"Grazie per aver sottolineato quanto io sia indispensabile nel luogo in cui passo la maggior parte del mio tempo", commentò garbata, come se fossero in un salotto ben arredato e in procinto di prendere un tè.  
"Sei indispensabile per _me_ ", si lasciò sfuggire lui, con un tono che suonò più grave e sincero di quanto avesse previsto. Era vero. Più di quanto volessero ammettere entrambi, ma non era il momento di affrontare quel discorso.  
"Intendo dire che hai una squadra di ottimi detective in grado di risolvere ogni omicidio senza problemi, visto che li hai addestrati tu", rispose conciliante, tentando di salvare il salvabile.  
Kate sollevò un sopracciglio. "Pensavo fossi convinto di essere _tu_ l'asso nella manica di questo distretto".  
 _Touché.  
_ "È vero. Ed è così. Ma hanno imparato bene".

Capì che di quel passo non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte, non solo figurativamente, e lui avrebbe faticato a mantenere la conversazione entro i binari utili al suo scopo, mentre lei avrebbe tentato di farla deviare in ogni modo possibile.  
"Kate... possiamo evitare di imbarcarci nella solita lunga discussione in cui io trovo una serie di motivi ragionevoli per indurti a fare qualcosa, e tu li disinnescherai tutti, sapendo già in partenza che tanto alla fine capitolerai? Potremmo usare il tempo risparmiato in qualcosa di molto più proficuo".  
Non aveva idea di quali fossero le cose più _proficue_ a cui dedicarsi, ma era aperto a proposte.  
"Sei molto sicuro di te, Castle. Che cosa ti fa credere che alla fine capitolerò?".  
Sfoderò un sorriso impudente. "Perché ti ho convinta a sposarmi. C'è voluto del tempo, lo riconosco, ma...".  
Dal canto suo la considerava un'obiezione inoppugnabile e, con suo stupore, parve crederlo anche lei. Non solo, gli venne incontro e appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Qualcuno doveva averle fatto un incantesimo, non ricordava di aver vinto una divergenza di opinioni con tanta facilità a memoria d'uomo.

Naturalmente la accolse tra le braccia con ogni premura. Non era da lei chiedere conforto fisico, mostrarsi vulnerabile, soprattutto nel suo ufficio, visibile agli altri, in quello che lui aveva iniziato a considerare un casto santuario da cui era bandita ogni vicinanza fisica, pur amando trascorrervi all'interno momenti di calma tutti per loro che gli ricordavano gli anni trascorsi insieme a risolvere casi. E pensare che si era sempre aggirato in quei corridoi con allegra noncuranza e la certezza spensierata – quasi criminale, con il senno di poi – che tanto a loro non sarebbe mai successo niente di grave. Avrebbero arrestato assassini tra una punzecchiatura e l'altra, fatto cauti passi avanti nella loro relazione, bevuto litri di caffè e niente di brutto sarebbe mai successo.  
"D'accordo", mormorò lei impercettibilmente alla fine. Dovette sforzarsi per non perdersi quella clamorosa resa.  
"Così è troppo facile, Beckett", le sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli. "Mi farai credere di essere in grado di convincerti senza il prezzo di estenuanti trattative e così perderò il mio potere persuasivo e tu alla fine trionferai senza pietà. Conosco questa strategia".  
Kate alzò la testa per trafiggerlo con un'occhiata sprezzante. "Mi stai dicendo che non ti va più di prenderti qualche giorno di vacanza, solo perché ho accettato troppo in fretta? Quanti anni hai? Dodici?".  
La strinse più forte. "No, certo che no. È solo che l'euforia da vittoria mi ha offuscato la ragione".

Il problema non era lui, rifletté impensierito, ma il motivo per cui non era stato necessario ricorrere a voli pindarici basati su logica imbattibile per convincerla. Che stesse peggio di quanto credevano tutti e ne fosse consapevole lei per prima? Magari aveva già tentato di chiedere aiuto e lui non se ne era accorto, ma Allison sì? Era un tale pessimo marito? No, doveva stare calmo e non farsi prendere dalla paranoia. Lei era sempre Beckett, ardua da decifrare. E lui aveva la certezza assoluta di essere sempre stato pronto a cogliere ogni variazione del suo umore, ogni cambiamento rispetto alla norma, per quanto fosse possibile delineare una condizione di normalità in quella particolare situazione.  
Doveva aver covato dentro di sé qualcosa di serio che solo adesso era riuscito a venire a galla.

"È che... ultimamente sono un po' stanca". L'ammissione dovette costarle molto. Castle rimase in silenzio, per non rovinare la sacralità del momento storico: Beckett si stava _aprendo_. "Da qualche tempo mi sembra di far fatica perfino a muovermi".  
La staccò da sé allarmato, per scrutarla negli occhi. "Non ho nessun problema fisico, Castle", lo rassicurò, conoscendo i suoi timori. "I medici hanno detto che sto bene. Te lo hanno ripetuto più volte". Era vero, aveva avuto bisogno di qualche conferma in più. Peccato non avessero voluto rifare gli ultimi esami per esserne sicuri, come aveva richiesto in modo assolutamente discorsivo e non insistente come lei lo aveva accusato di aver fatto.  
"Anzi, sono contenta che tu sia passato in anticipo. Penso che la mia giornata lavorativa possa concludersi qui".

Gli venne un accenno di tachicardia e oscuri presagi si materializzarono. Da quando smetteva di lavorare tanto presto? Una stakanovista come lei? Quel rossore sulle guance era naturale o nascondeva altro? Potevano passare al pronto soccorso quando volevano, anche per semplici dubbi o inezie, glielo avevano ripetuto fino allo sfinimento. Meglio una visita inutile in più che far peggiorare, anche lievemente, le sue condizioni.  
"Non vuoi chiamare il tuo ginecologo? Magari..."  
Kate gli posò un dito sulle labbra. "È solo stanchezza, Castle. Non preoccuparti". Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro prolungato. "In realtà sono stanca di tutto, anche di questo".

Capì molto bene a che cosa si riferisse con l'ultima frase. Era stanca di infinite visite, analisi, consulti, prescrizioni, medicinali, divieti. Non doveva essere facile, inoltre, vivere con qualcuno che spiava in continuazione, più o meno visibilmente, le sue mosse, alla ricerca di possibili segnali negativi. La vacanza era necessaria. Sperò che andasse tutto bene, che potessero godersela senza interruzioni o malesseri. Solo loro due. D'un tratto smaniava all'idea di mettersi per strada e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Se non avessero fatto abbastanza in fretta sarebbe successo qualcosa, un contrattempo, un imprevisto che li avrebbero costretti a rimanere inchiodati alle loro responsabilità, invece che concedersi di fuggire lungo quel varco che si era miracolosamente aperto.

 _Ho risposto singolarmente ai commenti del primo capitolo, ma lo faccio anche qui. Sono molto felice che ci sia ancora tanto amore per i Caskett e desiderio di tenerli vivi, grazie per aver condiviso i vostri pensieri a riguardo! Che possano nascere e vivere sempre più storie Caskett :-)_


	3. Tre

"Pronta per partire, signora Castle?", domandò pomposamente, fingendo di aggiustarsi il polsino della camicia, che, inutile dirlo, era già perfettamente in ordine. Come tutto il resto. Si era preparato con estrema cura, anche se era stato un po' impacciato a causa di un miscuglio esplosivo di eccitazione, frenesia e oscuri timori, che l'aveva tenuto sveglio gran parte della notte a ricontrollare mentalmente ogni dettaglio, finché non si era addormentato sfinito all'alba.

Era consapevole di aver ammantato quel viaggio di un significato simbolico che superava la nuda concretezza dell'atto, quasi stessero fuggendo a gambe levate da una quotidianità povera di colori, prima di esserne braccati. Ma era esattamente così che si sentiva, come se fossero in procinto di iniziare una nuova – sperava meno travagliata - fase della loro notoriamente imprevedibile vita insieme. Meritavano di stare bene. Entrambi. Erano in credito con l'Universo, le fate, gli unicorni e chiunque fosse adibito alla realizzazione dei desideri degli esseri umani. Nella lista di chi doveva ricevere numerosi regali di Natale in arretrato, loro figuravano sicuramente tra i primi.  
Continuare a ripeterselo lo faceva apparire esattamente per quello che era: un tentativo fiacco e improduttivo di convincersi che niente di brutto sarebbe accaduto, che non riusciva a mettere a tacere l'onnipresente tarlo interiore che gli gridava nelle orecchie che doveva stare _attento._ Non doveva abbassare la guardia per nessun motivo, e, soprattutto, non provasse a credere che fossero al riparo da possibili ritorsioni della sorte, solo perché lui aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di tornare a essere felici, o almeno provarci. Non era così che funzionava, non l'aveva imparato a caro prezzo?

Si stavano avventurando in una zona sconosciuta, fuori dalla spessa corazza che si erano costruiti intorno e che aveva funzionato, li aveva preservati sani e salvi tutti e tre. Non un esito su cui fosse stato consigliabile scommettere solo qualche mese prima.  
La vita era bella. O, almeno, era potenzialmente ancora una vita piena di senso e bellezza, e non una voragine oscura dove, per scelta cieca del destino, uno di loro sarebbe potuto precipitare e rimanere sepolto per sempre, privo della presenza dell'altro. Da solo a dannarsi per l'eternità. Un'ipotesi che aveva ancora il potere di fargli girare la testa e rendere affannoso il respiro.  
Basta con questi pensieri morbosi. Qualche volta gli sembrava di essere diventato una versione così cupa di se stesso da non riconoscersi più.  
Un conto era la perdita dell'innocenza, della spensieratezza, della sensazione che fossero invincibili. Erano stati forse troppo superficiali, ma avevano imparato a maneggiare con più prudenza le loro vite. Era stato un colpo durissimo, che li aveva fatti diventare più saggi.  
Un conto era invece aspettarsi il peggio e andarsene in giro come se d'improvviso potesse aprirsi la Terra sotto ai loro piedi e inghiottirli. _Forza, Rick. Non sei così. Puoi farcela.  
_ Chissà se intrattenersi in un dialogo interiore assillante e non trovarsi particolarmente convincente fosse un sintomo di salute mentale. Meglio non dirlo a nessuno.

Erano riusciti a organizzarsi più in fretta del previsto, mossi dal comune, estremo bisogno di andarsene. Non avevano ancora idea di quanto sarebbero stati lontani e lui per primo non aveva voluto fornire una data di rientro precisa ad amici e familiari che si erano informati in modo pressante riguardo le loro vaghe intenzioni, pur incoraggiando la scelta di prendersi qualche giorno tutto per loro. Dalla mole di messaggi da cui erano stati subissati nelle ultime ore, con grande sfoggio di consigli e suggerimenti non richiesti, gli era parso di doversi intrattenere verbalmente con l'intero Stato di New York e quelli limitrofi. Ne aveva abbastanza anche di quello. Non era ingrato, aveva solo esaurito le energie. Pensava sinceramente che avere intorno tante persone interessate al loro benessere, anche se piuttosto chiassose e con l'assoluta incapacità di tenere per sé la minima opinione su cose strettamente personali, fosse positivo, gratificante, perfino rassicurante.  
Significava affetto, vicinanza. Era come se la loro bambina fosse un patrimonio condiviso in grado di renderli tutti felici ed era lieto che, una volta nata, potesse fare affidamento su una famiglia allargata pronta a prenderla sotto le sue ali. Ma ogni tanto tutta quella combriccola ansiosa di dire la propria era un carico non indifferente da gestire, soprattutto in scarsità di risorse interiori.  
Kate, invece, nonostante di solito rappresentasse la parte più selvatica della coppia, quella che preferiva battere brughiere desolate e ghiacciate piuttosto che farsi avvicinare da altri esseri umani, chiunque essi fossero, con la sola strabiliante eccezione di suo marito, cosa di cui non aveva mai smesso di stupirsi, o vantarsi, apprezzava senza battere ciglio ogni tipo di coinvolgimento da parte di chiunque, anche del loro portiere. Anche quando esageravano. Quegli ormoni erano da studiare più approfonditamente, erano in grado di produrre modifiche bizzarre in donne che prima erano state assolutamente normali. E più riservate dei segreti del Vaticano.

Ogni ostacolo, reale o solo temuto, che avrebbe potuto mettere in discussione la riuscita dei loro progetti si era dissolto senza troppa fatica lasciando spazio a un timido, crescente entusiasmo, e alla sensazione sempre più concreta che quello che avevano in mente si sarebbe avverato _sul serio_. Banale dirlo a quel punto, ma non aveva avuto idea di quanto entrambi avessero avuto disperatamente bisogno di una pausa, finché qualcuno non aveva portato alla luce la questione con franchezza.  
I preparativi erano stati molto rapidi. Avevano naturalmente messo al corrente dei loro progetti anche qualche medico, e Allison, sebbene lei venisse considerata alla stregua di un'amica. Si erano raccomandati semplicemente di non spostarsi in zone remote, ma non avevano posto altri divieti. Avevano preparato pochi bagagli, la voluminosa cartelletta clinica era stata seppellita sul fondo di una delle borse, pregando che non servisse, avevano numeri di telefono registrati e pronti all'uso e nient'altro. Esposito era stato designato come vice-capitano, con sorpresa di tutti, soprattutto di Esposito stesso. Kate non aveva risposto alle sue teatrali alzate di sopracciglia quando glielo aveva annunciato e così non aveva idea del motivo per cui tale onore – _è anche un onere, Castle_ – fosse spettato all'amico.  
A dire il vero non si era ancora fatto vivo, il che lo induceva a credere che al distretto stesse filando tutto liscio. Sperò che il silenzio delle comunicazioni proseguisse ancora a lungo. Non sarebbe stato male se la città stessa si fosse presa una pausa dagli omicidi, ma forse non era realistico pensarlo.

La osservò, in ossequioso silenzio, mentre prendeva posto in auto accanto a lui e gli parve già meno tesa, più luminosa. Non era possibile, sapeva perfettamente che si trattava solo di una proiezione dei suoi desideri. Se non fosse stata tesa e stressata non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di quel viaggio, tanto per cominciare. Ma, senza ombra di dubbio, i lineamenti che conosceva molto bene erano più rilassati e il suo corpo era meno contratto, meno ripiegato su se stesso.  
"Adesso farai partire la nostra canzone? L'ultima volta che mi hai chiamato così era il giorno del nostro matrimonio, e mi hai invitato a ballare", gli ricordò lei con la chiara intenzione di prendersi gioco del suo fare ampolloso, anche se il ricordo addolcì il tono sarcastico, mentre chiudeva la portiera.

Lo sorprese che citasse le loro nozze così di punto in bianco e nelle attuali circostanze anche se, subito dopo, si ricordò, con un certo sgomento per la propria inusuale smemoratezza, che il loro secondo anniversario sarebbe caduto solo qualche giorno più tardi. Certo che lei stava pensando a quel giorno, era il _loro_ giorno. E lui se ne era dimenticato del tutto.  
Gli prese un moto di ansia. Era il sintomo di una grave malattia? Magari qualcosa di degenerativo a livello cerebrale? Che razza di uomo era diventato?  
Aveva passato secoli a sognare di sposarla, il loro sospirato matrimonio era stato celebrato alcuni mesi dopo eventi che definire avversi sarebbe stato perfino ottimistico e solo l'anno prima aveva dovuto strapparle la promessa di una _pausa nella pausa_ , oltre ai vestiti, spinto dal desiderio insopprimibile di averla di nuovo nel loro letto. E ora _se ne dimenticava?_

Era quello il problema di vivere alla giornata, concentrati a scongiurare il peggio. Si rischiava di perdersi il futuro e la capacità di guardare avanti con fiducia. Ma quel viaggio avrebbe rimesso le cose al loro posto. Sarebbe diventato lo spartiacque che li avrebbe traghettati verso una versione più solare delle loro esistenze. Sarebbero tornati quelli di una volta, senza gli oscuri presagi a tormentarlo. Se lo promise solennemente. Non ce la faceva più a vivere in quel modo, era innaturale per chiunque, lui soprattutto. Lui credeva nella magia. Era il momento di tirar fuori la sua fede un po' ammaccata e tornare immaginare incantesimi.

Ricambiò il sorriso, scacciando le ombre che si erano insinuate così presto nella serenità recentemente riconquistata e sfoderò quel che restava del buonumore mattutino, nonostante fosse un po' incrinato dalla gravità delle sue manchevolezze, a lei fortunatamente ignote.  
"Per tua informazione, la _nostra_ canzone è memorizzata sul mio cellulare, ed è sempre disponibile. E non è l'unica volta in cui ho usato quell'appellativo". Era però di certo la prima, e la più importante. Tornò con la mente a quei momenti, organizzati in gran fretta, ma non per quello meno speciali, vissuti con la consapevolezza di quello che avrebbero potuto perdere e del dono che era stato loro fatto dalla sorte. Esattamente come in questo caso. Chissà sa sarebbero mai riusciti a pianificare qualche evento importante della loro vita con un po' più di lungimiranza. Forse sì, una volta che fossero diventati anziani. O magari si sarebbero annoiati da morire anche allora. Per quanto spiacevole fosse quella prospettiva – non era una persona capace di gestire i tempi morti in modo sano - non avrebbe disdegnato un po' di monotonia, giusto il tempo di riprendersi dalle montagne russe degli ultimi tempi.

Mentre si immetteva nel traffico cittadino provò a guardarsi da fuori e quel che vide gli piacque moltissimo. Davano l'idea di essere una coppia normalissima – lui era quello più sovreccitato, mentre lei era sempre più composta – felice di trascorrere qualche giorno lontana dai doveri e le solite incombenze.  
Erano due futuri genitori, in trepidante attesa come tutti, che potevano finalmente concedersi il lusso di pregustare quel che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve, invece che temere che il sogno si infrangesse, trascinando con sé tutto il resto. Non ci sarebbero stati i giorni bui e di rimpianto che aveva previsto nella sua mente, nel tentativo di addomesticare una potenziale sofferenza che gli incuteva un timore inenarrabile.

Potevano finalmente decidere il nome della nascitura, realizzò sorpreso, sentendosi rimescolare al solo pensiero. Fino a quel punto della gravidanza non avevano compilato nessuna lista e lui, contrariamente alle aspettative generali, non aveva riempito il loft di tutine, giocattoli, orsi giganti o spade laser. Non aveva setacciato i migliori negozi per infanti della città. Non aveva ripulito i magazzini di Amazon. Se ne era tenuto lontano, terrorizzato dalla sua stessa scaramanzia fuori controllo.  
Non avevano potuto permetterselo, avevano vissuto a lungo in apnea, sopraffatti dalle acque tumultuose in cui si era trasformata la loro vita, da cui era stato concesso loro di riemergere solo per qualche breve respiro che doveva bastare fino alla volta successiva.

Finalmente afferrò pienamente, con un'esplosione di inebriante felicità, il significato e gli effetti concreti di quello che i medici avevano cercato di comunicare loro durante l'ultima visita. Non c'erano più pericoli. Sul serio. L'avevano scampata. La bambina sarebbe potuta nascere già a quel punto della gestazione – sperando comunque che non accadesse – e sarebbe sopravvissuta. Era un traguardo importantissimo che, si rendeva conto solo adesso, avevano accolto con tiepida esultanza, lasciando i medici confusi, come se le loro coscienze fossero refrattarie a una buona notizia, che non sapevano come gestire.  
Erano stati troppo abituati a rimanere in posizione difensiva e le abitudini costruite in lunghi mesi di attese e scongiuri erano difficili da trasformare di colpo.

Ma si rese conto che dentro di lui stavano già accadendo delle microscopiche trasformazioni. Stava facendo capolino qualcosa di più corposo della minuta speranza che si era concesso, intessuta solo di piccoli desideri che aveva tenuto per sé, per non creare turbamento nell'equilibrio precario in cui avevano dimorato. Una gratitudine gioiosa, con le sue tipiche sfumature calde e avvolgenti che da tempo non provava, dilagò in lui. Le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra. Era felice. Non euforico, non semplicemente eccitato per quello che c'era in serbo per loro. Autenticamente felice, come raramente aveva sperimentato nella vita.

A giudicare dall'occhiata amorevole che gli rivolse, anche lei doveva vivere le stesse emozioni, tutte positive, per la prima volta da tanto tempo. Erano insieme. Non solo fisicamente vicini, erano tornati a essere quella monade che si era a lungo attratta, prima di fondersi armoniosamente. Non si erano mai allontanati, come la tristezza gli aveva fatto temere, mandandolo fuori strada, glielo leggeva negli occhi. Si sentì immensamente fortunato e pronto a dimostrarglielo in ogni modo.


	4. Quattro

"C'è un'uscita poco più avanti, ti va se facciamo una piccola deviazione?", propose Kate indicandogli un puntino sul navigatore, interrompendo così il silenzio rilassato che si era instaurato tra loro.  
All'inizio Castle si era sforzato di riempire le pause paventando che celassero un non detto potenzialmente sgradito che a suo avviso sarebbe stato invece meglio chiarire, arrivando al punto di immaginare che lei si fosse perfino pentita di aver accettato di allontanarsi dalla città in un momento delicato. L'aveva spiata senza farsi notare, mentre cercava disperatamente di zittire le paranoie, generando goffi tentativi di conversazione, per nulla naturali.  
Dopo qualche sforzo maldestro, la sua espressione assorta, a tratti illuminata da un sorriso spontaneo, lo aveva convinto che si stava semplicemente godendo il viaggio ancora senza meta, dimostrando - al contrario dei suoi timori - un fiducioso abbandono di cui doveva essere lieto e non stranito.

Era la prima richiesta concreta che manifestava da quando erano partiti, ed era più che mai deciso ad accontentarla. Non aveva idea di che cosa l'avesse colpita del paesaggio circostante al punto da spingerla a voler fare tappa proprio nella cittadina segnalata a pochi chilometri - a suo avviso del tutto anonima e probabilmente senza nessuna attrattiva paesaggistica - ma mise diligentemente la freccia e si spostò verso la corsia di uscita, limitandosi a rivolgerle un'occhiata interrogativa. Non voleva darle l'impressione che la stesse trascurando, solo perché non voleva starle troppo addosso. Si trattava solo di un minimo di buona educazione, in fondo.

"Temo di dover far più pause alla toilette di quante tu ne abbia programmate", offrì Kate come spiegazione alla sua muta domanda, un po' in imbarazzo. "Tua figlia ormai mi concede poco autonomia", sussurrò, abbassando gli occhi, quasi a volersene scusare e facendolo così sentire un compagno di viaggio inqualificabile, a essere gentili.  
Nonostante avesse cercato di pensare a tutto, e si pregiasse in realtà di averlo fatto, non aveva messo in conto quel particolare bisogno, che, a sua discolpa, era da poco comparso. Si era limitato a guidare spinto dalla fretta di lasciarsi alle spalle la città caotica, rilassando il piede sull'acceleratore solo quando erano stati circondati da un maestoso paesaggio autunnale, pregustando la possibilità di bighellonare senza meta nel mattino di un giorno feriale, cosa che non si concedevano da moltissimo tempo.

Si infilò in un parcheggio abbastanza centrale e visibile, che era la cosa che gli premeva di più. La cittadina era praticamente deserta e nell'aria c'era qualcosa di indefinito che lo metteva a disagio, anche se i suoi potevano essere pregiudizi dovuti al fatto di aver sempre vissuto in una metropoli.  
In ogni caso, meglio sbrigarsi a fare quello che dovevano e ripartire. Si ripromise di trovare in fretta un caffè aperto e adatto ai loro scopi, per venire incontro alle legittime esigenze di sua moglie, e poi se ne sarebbero andati senza rimpianti.

Kate non disse una parola mentre lui era alle prese con una serie di ragionamenti silenziosi necessari a preservare l'incolumità di entrambi. Se ne rimase al suo posto, permettendogli perfino l'estremo ardire di aprirle la portiera dell'auto, un privilegio che gli concedeva solo quando erano da soli e possibilmente fuori città. E anche in quel caso, malvolentieri.  
Sospettò che tanta docilità risiedesse anche nel fatto che le era difficile, a quel punto, mantenere l'usuale agilità, visto l'ingombro del grembo prominente, che la costringeva a chiedere aiuto più spesso di quanto le facesse piacere. Perché lei era una donna autonoma _eccetera._

Era felice di aiutarla. Gli piaceva, in fondo – così in fondo che non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura -, che avesse bisogno di lui per delle piccole incombenze o attività concrete di cui non poteva più occuparsi, quando lui era più che disposto a venirle in soccorso.  
Sapeva che per lei doveva trattarsi di un affronto difficile da digerire, quello di accettare di farsi dare una mano ad alzarsi dal divano o portare le borse della spesa, ma del resto la gravidanza riguardava _entrambi_ , le aveva riferito in tono compunto, perché non gli permetteva di contribuire in qualche modo? Non doveva vederlo come un aiuto, ma come una sorta di collaborazione.  
Fortunatamente in quell'occasione era stata troppo stanca per ribattere a tono, perché era stato certo che lo sguardo furente che gli aveva lanciato fosse solo la premessa di un lungo panegirico sull'identità strettamente personale del corpo che _de facto_ si stava interamente dedicando al compito di far crescere un bambino. Si era limitata a bofonchiare qualcosa sull'esigua entità del suo contributo, solo iniziale per giunta, e su dove poteva infilarsi tutta l'intera faccenda della _collaborazione_. Grazie a quel briciolo di saggezza duramente conquistato negli anni, aveva preferito fare marcia indietro e la questione non era più stata affrontata.

Trovarono una tavola calda non appena girarono l'angolo - la cittadina doveva essere molto piccola, quattro vie in tutto, o loro assistiti da un angelo custode particolarmente solerte.  
Castle la salutò, tenendo per sé raccomandazioni varie tra cui "non toccare niente" e "ti prego di non fuggire dalla finestra del bagno perché non sopporti più le mie fissazioni", anche se in effetti non era più agile come un tempo, e rimase al bancone ad aspettarla, lanciando occhiate sospette agli avventori presenti e controllando l'entrata della toilette dove lei era scomparsa e che era collocata nella zona più buia del locale che, a suo avviso non così modesto, doveva nascondere qualche traffico illecito. Non aveva passato anni al distretto, sotto la sua guida impeccabile e severa, senza essere ormai in grado di notare a prima vista quando qualcosa non quadrava. Dal canto suo avrebbe preferito cercare altrove, ma Kate si era impuntata, come faceva quando lui iniziava a diventare inutilmente sospettoso – lui avrebbe detto prudente. Così alla fine si erano separati, suo malgrado.

Comprendeva di non poterla seguire, o aspettare fuori dalla porta, ma era pronto a fare irruzione se avesse tardato ancora qualche minuto. Gli sembrava quasi che lei avesse perso la sua solita cautela, o la sfiducia nel genere umano per deformazione professionale, e quindi toccava a lui occuparsene per entrambi.  
Impaziente, trangugiò il caffè che aveva ordinato e che, dovette ammettere a denti stretti, era meno imbevibile di quanto avesse immaginato, o sperato. Fu solo quando appoggiò la tazzina sul bancone che sussultò sentendosi sfiorare il braccio con delicatezza. Non l'aveva sentita arrivare, preso com'era dalla sua attività di silenzioso pattugliamento.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese con discrezione, mantenendosi sul vago, anche perché non voleva far sapere ai pochi clienti dei fatti privati che non li riguardavano. Gli rispose con un sorriso sbarazzino. Era troppo luminosa e bella per quel posto, dovevano andarsene il prima possibile. Fuggire, se fosse stato necessario.

Lo prese sottobraccio, forse per stroncare lo scambio di occhiate non del tutto amichevoli in corso tra lui e l'uomo appostato dietro il bancone, che aveva visto tempi migliori. Sia l'uomo che il bancone.  
"Non vuoi fermarti a pranzo qui?", domandò Kate, dimostrando così che la gravidanza le aveva completamente tolto la capacità di giudizio.  
"Assolutamente no", ribatté a voce un po' troppo alta, cosa che fece girare qualche testa. La gente non aveva un lavoro? Delle occupazioni ricreative? Che ci facevano tutti lì?  
"Perché no? Hanno del cibo e io ho fame", spiegò pragmatica e sintetica, con il tono di chi sta faticando a non sottolineare l'ovvio.  
"Non vuoi..." si guardò intorno e abbassò la voce a un sussurro. "Qualcosa di meglio? Un ristorante, magari? Perché non torniamo in auto e cerchiamo il posto giusto?".  
"È questo il _posto giusto_ , Castle. Non abbiamo bisogno di tovaglie di pizzo e posate d'argento. Mi serve solo uno spuntino per ripristinare il livello degli zuccheri, poi possiamo andarcene".  
Lo fissò con aria di sfida. Sapeva benissimo che quando giocava la carta delle condizioni di salute meno che ideali e in progressivo deterioramento, lui era costretto a capitolare. Non era stato così previdente da pensare di tenere del cibo in macchina per ogni evenienza, ecco tutto. Sapeva fin dall'inizio della gravidanza che non poteva rimanere a digiuno troppo a lungo, pena il ripresentarsi di alcuni disturbi, ma erano partiti troppo in fretta. O lui aveva davvero una malattia degenerativa che gli intaccava la memoria.

Lo sospinse all'esterno con decisione. "Andiamo a sederci fuori, Castle, la temperatura è ottima", lo invitò – trascinandolo - , dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di consenso dall'energumeno che non aveva smesso di osservarli con fare accigliato, anche se a Kate aveva riservato maniere più educate. Almeno rispettava le donne, gli concesse. O forse era lui a non andargli particolarmente a genio, e la stima era reciproca.  
"Va bene, ma solo se è un pranzo veloce. E presta attenzione a quello che ordini", la ammonì per salvare almeno un briciolo di orgoglio, prendendo posto davanti a lei lungo il tavolo di legno stranamente ben lucidato. Da quella posizione poteva tenere d'occhio la strada, era tutto quello che poteva fare a quel punto.  
"Castle, rilassati. Siamo in vacanza, che cosa vuoi che ci succeda?".  
 _Tutto_ poteva succedere. L'intero mondo poteva rivoltarsi contro di loro e far accadere tragedie, non lo avevano forse imparato a loro spese? Tenne queste amenità per sé. L'atmosfera era troppo spensierata per rovinarla introducendo del solido realismo di cui qualcuno avrebbe dovuto occuparsi. Lui, nella fattispecie.  
"Dubito che questo posto supererebbe dei normali controlli sanitari, te ne sei accorta? Ma se ti piace e vuoi pranzare qui, farò uno sforzo". Le sorrise, per farsi dire che era davvero uno splendido marito che metteva le preferenze della moglie al primo posto, ma lei non pronunciò nessuna di quelle incontrovertibili verità.

Avrebbe mangiato il minimo indispensabile e non le avrebbe permesso di assaggiare niente che non fosse più che sicuro, anche se lei era molto ligia alle restrizioni alla dieta e in generale molto responsabile, glielo riconosceva. Niente carne poco cotta o verdure che non avesse personalmente provveduto a disinfettare. E per _personalmente_ intendeva lui con le sue stesse mani, e con i soli prodotti di cui si fidava.  
"Ti ringrazio per la tua generosità". Sapeva che amava prendersi gioco di lui e magnanimamente glielo concesse. Era magnifico vederla tanto allegra, erano secoli che non accadeva, e quindi accettava volentieri di diventare la vittima preferita, nonché unica, delle sue canzonature. "E grazie per aver proposto questo viaggio. Mi sento già meglio", aggiunse con espressione più grave, cogliendolo alla sprovvista, mentre era impegnato a bearsi del gioco di luce che alcuni timidi raggi autunnali creavano tra i suoi capelli lucidi e folti.  
Tornò a concentrarsi su di lei, e scelse di soffermarsi sulla parte positiva dell'affermazione e non su quel _meglio,_ che implicava l'esistenza di un _peggio,_ che non voleva ancora indagare.

Intrecciò le dita tra le sue, modulandosi sul suo umore. "Lo avrei fatto prima, se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato così facile portarti via dal distretto". Kate distolse lo sguardo senza rispondere, volgendo lo sguardo sul fitto bosco di conifere a qualche metro da loro, che riempiva l'aria di un profumo inebriante. Le strinse la mano, per riportarla al presente, senza lasciare che la sua mente vagasse in zone a lui inaccessibili e non confortevoli. "Magari saremmo potuti davvero andare a Parigi", mormorò tanto per dire qualcosa, anche se gli era rimasto quel desiderio, sorto in lui quando era stata dimessa dall'ospedale in primavera, e che non si era potuto realizzare perché nessuno si sarebbe preso la responsabilità di farli volare oltreoceano, visto il suo stato di salute precario.

Ricevette in cambio una risata argentina. "Non mi avresti mai permesso di mettere piede sulla _scaletta_ dell'aereo, Castle, stai vaneggiando. Sei convinto che questo posto sia pieno di pericolosi malviventi quando è frequentato da cinque persone in tutto e due siamo noi. E in realtà si mangia benissimo e nessuno è minimamente interessato alla nostra esistenza. Figuriamoci un Paese straniero di cui non conosci alla perfezione le politiche alimentari e sanitarie, pur essendo in Europa e non chissà dove nel mondo".  
Aveva ragione, anche sul fatto che il cibo si fosse rivelato molto più buono del previsto, nonostante le maniere un po' rustiche del gestore che si occupava anche di servire ai tavoli e probabilmente procacciarsi la legna a mani nude.  
Ed era vero che nessuno li aveva disturbati. Trovava euforizzante la sensazione di totale anonimato da cui erano circondati che, dopo la doppia sparatoria, era merce rara da trovare in città. _Il celebre romanziere e la moglie, capitano di polizia, aggrediti nel loro loft a Manhattan_.  
Era stata una notizia impossibile da ignorare ed erano andati avanti a lungo, ricordava ancora con orrore i titoli cubitali che le aveva a fatica tenuti nascosti. Nonostante fosse abituato alla notorietà, aveva scarsamente tollerato la curiosità morbosa della stampa, in una situazione tanto delicata.

Venne interrotto dal movimento ipnotico della mano di lei che si accarezzava il pancione, un gesto che non si accorgeva di compiere, nel quale si rifugiava inconsciamente. Solo guardandola veniva trasportato in un regno privato e meraviglioso, dove le preoccupazioni della vita quotidiana si defilavano, perdendosi sullo sfondo, mentre veniva riempito di gioia e ricaricato di entusiasmo. In quei momenti esisteva solo il moto carezzevole che la sua mano compieva, i cerchi concentrici che disegnava distrattamente, il volgersi all'interno in un dialogo muto che aveva la stupefacente capacità di coinvolgerlo e non lasciarlo fuori. Era con loro, faceva parte del cerchio d'amore da lei intessuto. Lui aveva sempre creduto nella magia, ma era lei quella davvero capace di trasformarla in realtà.

"Rimaniamo qui", disse lei d'impulso, senza interrompere il movimento.  
"Ti prego non farmi questo", agonizzò, esagerando per divertirla.  
"Non intendo proprio _qui_ ", puntualizzò dandosi una rapida occhiata intorno. "Dubito che abbiano delle camere libere, o delle camere in generale, o vuoi che ci informiamo?".  
"Per quanto mi alletti l'idea di trovare una camera...", la fissò con aria inequivocabile. "Tutti i sani principi su cui ho basato la mia vita, direi con un certo successo, mi impediscono di fermarmi a dormire in questo posto", la informò, sperando che lei non si impuntasse per il solo gusto di farlo impazzire, sapendo benissimo che avrebbe ceduto.

Sogghignò. "Condivido la tua idea", concesse generosamente, facendolo tornare a respirare. "Intendevo dire che mi piacerebbe fare tappa in questa zona, dove sono sicura avrai già individuato alloggi di lusso nel giro di qualche chilometro, che aspettano solo una tua conferma, proprio mentre stiamo parlando. Ho ragione?".  
Naturalmente. Aveva visionato ogni singola possibilità abitativa, il pomeriggio precedente, mentre lei schiacciava un pisolino dopo pranzo, dal quale si era districato con un certo rimpianto e solo per occuparsi di questioni di estrema importanza, come quella.

Sì, il viaggio doveva essere la metafora di una libertà faticosamente riconquistata e per questo ufficialmente senza meta prestabilita, esattamente come stava accadendo. Ma questo non implicava che non fosse necessaria almeno una minima pianificazione che riguardasse il luogo dove avrebbero trascorso le loro notti o riposato durante il giorno, per cui aveva diligentemente organizzato una mappa di soluzioni desiderabili che rispettassero i suoi standard. Molto, molto elevati.  
"Se lasci fare a me, ti prometto...", iniziò spinto dall'entusiasmo di poterla finalmente portare in un luogo più consono di quello in cui erano finiti.  
"Se lascio fare a te finiremo in un hotel a cinque stelle dotato di ogni lusso, con vista sull'ospedale e un'ostetrica reperibile per la durata del nostro soggiorno. Perché non farla dormire direttamente nella nostra suite?", lo interruppe visibilmente sarcastica e orgogliosa di esserlo.  
Le fece una boccaccia.  
"Per quanto l'idea non mi dispiaccia, e se non la smetti di essere tanto perfida potrei davvero realizzarla, pensavo a qualcosa di più... solitario. Solo tu e io. Non voglio avere intorno troppe persone in questo viaggio, ostetriche a parte. Ti fidi di me?".

La vide dubbiosa prima di annuire con fare riluttante. Stava già per protestare vivacemente, quando si accorse che, ancora una volta, voleva solo stuzzicarlo, mentre lui tendeva a prendere sempre tutto sul serio, se ne rendeva conto sempre con il senno di poi. Stare con lei l'avrebbe aiutato a sciogliere passo dopo passo quella cappa scura, melmosa, che ogni tanto tendeva a limitare il suo orizzonte. Ci stava già riuscendo, in effetti, bastava guardarla, sfavillante com'era, per sentirsi subito meglio, rinvigorito. Si chiese chi dei due avesse più bisogno di essere guarito, e se sarebbe mai finita la necessità di farlo. Avrebbero mai superato del tutto il trauma passato o avrebbe per sempre fatto capolino nelle occasioni più gioiose?

Forse per via dell'aria corroborante, dei piatti succulenti con i quali si era saziato o l'atmosfera briosa da vacanza, si sentì fiducioso. Riassaporò la sensazione della pienezza della vita, che un tempo gli era stata abituale. Si trattava solo di timidi accenni, ma riuscì quantomeno a immaginare la possibilità di una realtà fatta di progetti, nuovi inizi, gioie, sfide e non tensione continua e infinita. Sentì le spalle rilassarsi e la leggerezza farsi strada in lui, a piccoli passi, cominciando dal petto contratto fino a invaderlo completamente.

..

 _Per Maura, grazie delle belle parole in più occasioni, ricambio l'abbraccio volentieri, purtroppo riesco solo a rispondere a chi (credo) si sia registrato, ma ho sempre apprezzato. Silvia_


	5. Cinque

"Castle, è un posto magnifico, come hai fatto a scovarlo?".

Castle gongolò davanti all'aria incredula di sua moglie, sentendosi il migliore dei mariti. O magari Babbo Natale. Era per lui fonte di notevole soddisfazione sapere di aver superato le sue aspettative, offrendole tutto quello che era in suo potere, in una forma cento volte superiore a quello che lei osava a malapena figurarsi. E sì, era anche piuttosto competitivo su quel fronte.

Represse la tentazione di domandarle se avesse fatto bene quindi a fidarsi di lui, sia perché era una domanda retorica che aveva il solo scopo di farsi fare dei complimenti – ammetteva la sua debolezza - , sia perché non voleva sembrarle in cerca di conferme. In fondo non c'era bisogno che continuasse a rassicurarlo di stare bene e che stesse andando tutto nel migliore dei modi. Non capì da dove scaturisse quell'estrema necessità di saperla felice e appagata ogni minuto di quella vacanza. Sarebbe diventato un tormento per entrambi, avrebbe rovinato l'atmosfera e aperto la porta alla frustrazione, se per caso si fosse verificato il più piccolo contrattempo.

Si guardò attorno. Anche per lui era stata una sorpresa gradita. Aveva scelto lo chalet tra quelli a disposizione nei dintorni della cittadina dove avevano pranzato e aveva fervidamente pregato che si rivelasse all'altezza di ciò che pubblicizzavano. Era stato un azzardo, che aveva dato buoni frutti, era infatti meglio di quanto avesse sperato. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente finire sulla copertina di una rivista, o in qualche fiaba natalizia ambientata in un mondo fantastico.  
"Sai che ottengo sempre quello che voglio". Risposta prevedibile che aveva sempre il potere di indispettirla, sin da quando era stato evidente a tutti che quello che voleva di più fosse _lei._

Erano soli, proprio come aveva dato istruzioni che accadesse. Non aveva voluto estranei in giro. Lo chalet era nascosto dietro a una curva, a qualche centinaio di metri di distanza dalla strada principale, che passava in mezzo a un conglomerato di case una addossata all'altra, che parevano disabitate. Era in posizione collinare e si godeva una splendida veduta sulle vallate.  
Ed era tutto per loro. Nessuna traccia di esseri umani all'orizzonte. Si era accordato in modo tale che non ci fosse bisogno di incontrare anima viva, nonostante tutti i preparativi per accoglierli nei migliore dei modi fossero stati impeccabilmente svolti. Una volta recuperate le chiavi, secondo le istruzioni, aprì la porta con un po' di trepidazione.

Dalla soglia il suo sguardo venne attirato verso il caminetto acceso, e messo in sicurezza, che contribuiva a dar loro un allegro benvenuto. C'erano provviste sul tavolo e l'interno, interamente realizzato in legno, doveva essere stato appena rimesso a nuovo. Folti tappeti e ampie vetrate per godersi lo spettacolo della natura completavano il quadro di pace idilliaca che il sito su cui l'aveva scovato aveva promesso. E, a quanto pare, mantenuto alla grande. Nella stanza accanto, visibile in parte e riempita della luce del tramonto, troneggiava un letto di dimensioni ragguardevoli che gli fece venire voglia di seppellirsi sotto le coperte candide e scomparire per sempre. Almeno fino al mattino dopo. Anche lì c'era un caminetto, più piccolo dell'altro.

La guardò muoversi con un po' di impaccio e immaginò che fosse un po' affaticata o che le fosse venuto uno dei feroci mal di schiena che la affliggevano e che lui aveva imparato a lenire, premendo con decisione sui punti più contratti. Era una delle poche cose per le quali non aveva remore a chiedere il suo aiuto, che lui dispensava volentieri.  
Dopo il pranzo non si erano precipitati subito verso il loro sconosciuto alloggio. La temperatura si era mantenuta gradevole e avevano preferito stare all'aria aperta. C'era stato inoltre da aspettare il tempo necessario per finalizzare gli accordi per lo chalet, che lui aveva sperato di sbrigare in fretta. Avevano bighellonato, passeggiato mano nella mano, e si erano immersi nella natura. Niente di insormontabile, era stato attento a non proporle itinerari inaccessibili, o pericolosi – non voleva iniziare la vacanza con una rovinosa caduta, visto il baricentro leggermente spostato in avanti di lei – il tutto nonostante le sue occhiate disapprovanti, perché _ti preoccupi troppo, Castle, un po' di esercizio fisico non mi farà male, non possono starmene seduta sul divano ad aspettare di partorire._

No, non pretendeva tanto, altrimenti non sarebbero partiti. Solo, non doveva esagerare. Ma conosceva molto bene il limite oltre il quale era più salutare rimanere in silenzio e quella era un'ottima occasione per dimostrare di averlo imparato.  
La morsa che gli aveva attanagliato il cuore per lunghi mesi, alla quale si era così abituato da non rendersi nemmeno più conto che la normalità risiedeva altrove, si era allentata. Aveva sentito qualche peso scivolare via. Era uscito dai boschi ritemprato, nonostante le precedenti spaventose esperienze di quando era bambino e di cui lei era al corrente.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene, si trovò spontaneamente a pensare. Non c'erano pericoli reali, in effetti. I rischi erano davvero minimi. Erano tornati... normali.

Il sollievo lo fece sentire sentire un po' brillo. Avrebbe voluto prenderla in braccio, era ancora perfettamente in grado di farlo, nonostante i cambiamenti fisici, ma non voleva che si spaventasse. Anzi no, ne aveva abbastanza di essere cauto e vivere tenendo il motore al minimo. Al diavolo la prudenza. La sollevò d'istinto prendendola prevedibilmente alla sprovvista e, nonostante le proteste, attraversò la stanza più grande adibita a salotto, mandando a sbattere la porta sui cardini e andò a depositarla sul copriletto immacolato, stendendosi poi accanto a lei.

Era un letto magnifico, perfino meglio di quello che avevano al loft. Più ampio, più accogliente. Ne avrebbe ordinato uno identico, pensò sentendosi molto prossimo alla beatitudine. La fece aderire al suo corpo, per quanto era possibile e affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandola. Kate si rannicchiò contro di lui, sospirando soddisfatta. Era stranamente silenziosa, ma lo giustificò con il fatto che fosse molto stanca, avevano camminato a lungo, perfino lui aveva accusato il colpo.  
Sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e prepararle la cena, non aveva intenzione di farle saltare dei pasti, ma forse poteva concedersi qualche minuto di riposo. A dire il vero avevano spiluccato per tutta la giornata, attratti dalle varie leccornie in cui si erano imbattuti. Non avevano rinunciato a nulla. L'avrebbe fatto diventare il loro prossimo proposito di vita.

...

Si svegliò che era notte fonda, tremando infreddolito. Il corpo doveva essersi surriscaldato per qualche motivo e il sudore gli si era congelato addosso, realizzò ancora confuso.

La casa era immersa nell'oscurità, si rese conto sorpreso che dovevano essersi addormentati senza aver cenato. Si spaventò all'idea di aver perso contatto con la realtà così a lungo, non aveva avuto idea che fossero entrambi tanto bisognosi di riposare.  
Era prioritario a quel punto alzarsi a prepararle qualcosa da mangiare, nonostante sospettasse che anche lei stesse ancora dormendo profondamente.  
Si sollevò in fretta, o almeno il cervello diede al resto del corpo il comando di farlo, ma senza produrre il risultato sperato.

Una forte oppressione al petto lo paralizzò, inchiodandolo al letto. La prima reazione fu di incredulità, non capiva che cosa gli stesse succedendo, pensò perfino che stesse sognando, e che quello fosse un incubo, quelli in cui non ci si riesce a muovere, o si grida senza produrre alcun suono.

Poi arrivò inaspettata una feroce ondata di panico, come mai aveva sperimentato prima di allora.  
Il cuore galoppò, passando in un secondo alla massima frequenza sopportabile senza che il petto esplodesse, come se si stesse preparando a fuggire da una mandria di bisonti inferociti. Era una sensazione sconvolgente, la certezza che qualcosa di orribile sarebbe successo di lì a pochissimo. Non riusciva a razionalizzarla, non capiva da dove fosse scaturita. E aumentava, a dismisura, facendogli temere di perdere la ragione. Annaspò, tentando di aggrapparsi alla prima cosa che gli venisse in soccorso, ma non trovò nulla.

Infine, come in un vero incubo senza fine venne il dolore, acuto, lancinante che si irradiava dal centro del suo petto, fino al braccio sinistro, formicolante, facendogli inesorabilmente comprendere che stava avendo un attacco di cuore. Mentre era in vacanza con sua moglie incinta addormentata accanto a lui, senza nessuna idea di dove si trovassero e senza nessuno da poter chiamare in caso di bisogno. Era lucido e stava per morire così, inerme. Sentì un'infinita disperazione invaderlo. _Non così, non adesso._ Non era giusto.

Strinse gli occhi, per costringere il dolore a scomparire con la sola forza del pensiero. Se fosse stato fortunato, se si fosse sforzato abbastanza, se le divinità in ascolto lo avessero graziato, avrebbe potuto fare finta di niente, tornare a dormire, tenere per sempre per sé quegli atroci attimi in cui si era trovato faccia a faccia con la sua mortalità. Non gliene avrebbe mai parlato. _Per favore.  
_ No, non l'avrebbe lasciata, per nessun motivo al mondo, decise. Non aveva nessun senso quello che stava accadendo. Non avevano passato quello che avevano passato solo perché a lui venisse un fottutissimo infarto. Che razza di dipartita sarebbe stata, così poco fantasiosa?  
Era troppo giovane, innanzitutto. D'accordo, forse da parecchio non controllava lo stato delle sue arterie e il livello di colesterolo, anche se non era certo che le due cose fossero correlate. E l'attività fisica non era una sua priorità e nemmeno mangiar sano o bere molta acqua o non sapeva cos'altro. Oddio, forse era un candidato perfetto ed era scivolato incosciente verso l'eterno riposo senza preoccuparsene.

 _Alt_ , non doveva dar corda alle fantasie, a ben guardare tutta la faccenda era assurda, bastava analizzarla meglio. Non aveva avuto avvisaglie, non si era sentito stanco, era in ottima forma e riusciva a fare diversi piani di scale senza avere alcun affanno. Era così? Ripensò all'ultima volta in cui aveva effettivamente preso le scale invece che l'ascensore. Al distretto qualche giorno prima. Ottimo, aveva delle prove inconfutabili che dimostravano che il suo cuore stava benissimo, aveva solo un pessimo senso dell'umorismo per spaventarlo in quel modo proprio il primo giorno della loro vacanza. Che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinare. E poi lui non sarebbe morto.

Nonostante la ferrea determinazione, il dolore non accennò a diminuire. Il petto era stretto in una morsa a tenaglia che gli rendeva difficile respirare. Ogni volta che la cassa toracica si sollevava, riceveva stilettate che gli riverberavano nel cervello. Doveva fare qualcosa, soprattutto non doveva concentrarsi su possibilità infauste, ma nemmeno perdere tempo, come invece stava evidentemente facendo. Ricominciò a sudare copiosamente. Non poteva svegliarla annunciando che stava avendo un attacco di cuore, l'avrebbe agitata ed era proprio quello che avevano insistito che non succedesse. Forse anche la sua mente lo stava abbandonando, che cosa andava a pensare? Non si sarebbe limitata ad _agitarsi,_ le avrebbe fatto venire un colpo – magari dello stesso tipo che stava avendo lui – che l'avrebbe fatta partorire seduta stante. Gemette piano. Una morte e una nascita, in contemporanea. Che bel modo di festeggiare compleanni per sua figlia orfana, il giorno della scomparsa del padre. Il panico tornò a stringergli la gola in spire velenose e acuminate.

 _A tutte le divinità esistenti o immaginarie: vi prego, non fatemi morire. Non fate partorire mia moglie prima del tempo. So che siamo già stati fortunati a sopravvivere, e non solo una volta, ma è l'ultima cosa che vi chiedo. Per sempre. Non posso lasciare una bambina senza padre._ Il solo formularlo nella mente lo fece precipitare nell'orrore. Non poteva abbandonarle. Ma non aveva assolutamente nessuna idea di come fare per proteggerle.

Il dolore si intensificò. Trattenne a stento un grido e alzò cauto la mano destra per portarsela al cuore, felice che rispondesse ai comandi, ma il movimento venne intralciato dal ventre di sua moglie a pochi centimetri da lui. Non aveva percepito la sua presenza così vicina, era precipitato in un mondo ostile riempito unicamente da sofferenza e angoscia. Appoggiò la mano sulla pelle tesa, e ricevette in cambio un calcio ben piazzato. Si bloccò, sorpreso. La bambina era sveglia e stava comunicando con lui, ne era certo. Se aveva ereditato un briciolo del carattere di sua madre lo stava sicuramente rimproverando per aver solo avuto l'ardire di pensare di poter morire. Doveva reagire per lei, per entrambe. Doveva fare qualcosa, ma non sapeva che cosa. Non riusciva a prendersi cura di sé ed era una sensazione spaventosa.

"Castle, stai bene?". L'attività notturna della bambina doveva averla svegliata, le era impossibile dormire quando era tanto agitata, era già accaduto molte volte. Ci avevano perfino scherzato su. Aveva la voce insonnolita, non aveva ancora capito che qualcosa non andava e lui non aveva idea di come fare a informarla con tatto. Provò a farlo, ma la voce uscì come un rantolo e si rese conto, nel provarci, che non riusciva a respirare del tutto, come se i muscoli del collo si fossero irrigiditi al punto da non far passare aria. Sentiva la gola gonfia e doveva sforzarsi per far entrare un quantitativo di ossigeno sufficiente. Precipitò in un gorgo di atroce sgomento in cui l'attività cerebrale si annullò concentrata nell'unico compito di sopravvivere. Non poteva farle questo. Non poteva morire accanto a lei, come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti? Non era questo che le aveva promesso. _Universo, ho ancora dei doveri coniugali da compiere._

La sentì chiamare il suo nome, con ansia crescente che gli rimbombò nella testa e peggiorò i suoi sintomi. Non riusciva a tenere traccia dei suoi movimenti, il materasso si abbassò e poi si alzò, tentò di seguire i suoi passi frettolosi nella stanza, forse stava cercando il telefono. Si allontanò e la perse di vista. Dopo lunghi secondi tornò e si accovacciò accanto a lui. Gli cercò freneticamente il battito cardiaco, gli accarezzò la fronte sudata, gli aprì il colletto della camicia e a lui parve di stare un po' meglio, grazie al contatto con la mano fresca, rassicurante. Non riusciva a risponderle, ma cercò di comunicarle tutto il suo amore. Se era la fine, non gli importava nient'altro che farle sapere che amarla era stata l'unica cosa che avesse avuto senso nella sua vita. E che gli spiaceva tanto che finisse così.

"Tieni duro, Castle. L'ambulanza sta per arrivare".  
Sbarrò gli occhi. Non voleva andare in ospedale, non voleva creare quel trambusto, lasciarla sola, chi si sarebbe occupato di lei? Scosse la testa e le strinse la mano, ma lei non parve capire il messaggio.  
"Andrà tutto bene". Nonostante la forza con cui pronunciò quelle parole, che era la stessa che stava tentando di trasmettergli, avvertì la paura sotterranea, che si sforzava di camuffare.  
Sentì la sirena in lontananza. Si aggrappò al suo braccio per ottenere la sua attenzione.  
"Ti amo, Kate". Poi tutto si fece nero.


	6. Sei

Tornò in sé, a uno stato minimo di consapevolezza, con estrema difficoltà, come se stesse riemergendo da una pozza nera e vischiosa che continuava ad attrarlo inesorabilmente verso il proprio centro tenebroso.

Era confuso, frastornato, avviluppato in nebbie dense, in un'atmosfera rarefatta. La testa era stretta a intervalli regolari in una morsa pulsante e aveva un saporaccio metallico in bocca. Provò a deglutire, ma rischiò di strozzarsi per la secchezza delle mucose. Sollevò le palpebre, o almeno ci provò, ma gli parve uno sforzo paragonabile a quello di dover sostenere da solo il peso del mondo. Un intorpidimento diffuso, che interessava sia il corpo che la mente, gli rendeva impossibile fare una ricognizione realistica su quali fossero le sue condizioni attuali, dove si trovasse e perché era così fiacco da fargli credere che il sangue fosse defluito abbandonandolo del tutto. Era esattamente come se la mandria di bisonti, quelli da cui aveva cercato di scappare, gli fosse infine passata sopra.

Era molto rallentato, incapace di fare dei ragionamenti molto semplici. I pensieri continuavano a sfuggirgli, perdeva il filo senza riuscire a mettere due idee concrete in fila.  
Per prima cosa si diede il compito di focalizzare tutte le energie rimaste per capire dove si trovasse. Cerco di mantenere gli occhi ben aperti e si guardò intorno, registrando alcuni dettagli della stanza in cui si trovava – il movimento gli costò un notevole sforzo e qualche fitta sul lato destro del cranio, ma non cedette. Non voleva tornare a immergersi in un sonno di piombo che niente aveva di naturale o di rigenerante. Era in ospedale, realizzò un po' istupidito, prima di ricordare qualcosa di vago che risaliva a una finestra temporale che non sapeva collocare. Dove era Kate? Perché si sentiva tanto miserabile? Gli era successo qualcosa d'altro, qualcosa di molto più grave? Era forse stato in coma? Era normale, soprattutto, sentirsi così?

I suoi spostamenti, se pure minimi, causarono del trambusto intorno a lui. Si voltò lentamente, per capirne l'origine. Fu così che mise a fuoco la figura di sua moglie, alla sua destra, che gli sorrideva con amore e infinita stanchezza – avrebbe riconosciuto quei cerchi violacei intorno agli occhi anche in punto di morte - acciambellata su una poltrona di fortuna e avviluppata in una coperta con la quale non avrebbe osato nascondere delle armi di contrabbando. O del pesce appena pescato. Che cosa andava a pensare? Le sue funzioni cognitive appena risvegliate dovevano aver subito una metamorfosi che non era sicuro di apprezzare. Vederla, però, servì a diradare gran parte della foschia nerastra che stazionava nel cervello. Si sentì immediatamente rinfrancato, meno stordito, come se avesse trangugiato una dose di ottima caffeina concentrata. Il solo fatto di saperla lì con lui lo fece sentire meno miserabile. Il mondo era un posto meno ostile e desolato di quanto gli fosse apparso aprendo gli occhi.

Era mattino, si rese conto con stupore, una luce fievole e biancastra, che non bastava a illuminare la stanza, o risollevare gli animi, filtrava attraverso l'unica finestra, che dava su edifici grigi e impersonali. Non aveva semplicemente _dormito_ per qualche ora, era scomparso dai radar, come se avesse perso coscienza dello scorrere del tempo. Qualsiasi cosa gli avessero somministrato, dovevano aver esagerato con il dosaggio, per ridurlo in quello stato catatonico.

"Ehi, Castle, come ti senti?", gli domandò, lieta di vederlo sveglio e intenzionata a prendersi premurosamente cura di lui, ma al contempo cauta, come se non sapesse di preciso come comportarsi o lo ritenesse troppo fragile per sopportare gli urti della vita. Si era alzata, ma non era balzata su di lui, quasi non osasse toccarlo, prima di aver valutato le sue reazioni. Non gli piaceva essere trattato come un oggetto di cristallo prossimo alla rottura. Le sorrise, tendendo le labbra screpolate.  
"Anche da morto sono in grado di ricreare il tuo ologramma per averti vicina?". Gli parve una domanda legittima, era meglio sgombrare subito il campo da possibili malintesi. La voce non suonò vigorosa per come era abituato, era piuttosto impastata e incespicò su qualche parola, ma fu lieto di scoprire di non aver perso l'uso della favella.  
Kate rimase per un istante spiazzata, poi il suo sorriso si fece più ampio.  
"Deduco che tu stia bene, per avere voglia di scherzare così. E no, non sei morto, mi hai fatto delle promesse il giorno del nostro matrimonio, intendo fartele mantenere tutte". Non ne dubitò affatto. Era sicuro che l'avrebbe tenuto nel mondo dei vivi esercitando semplicemente la sua imperiosa e formidabile volontà, che avrebbe abbattuto ogni ostacolo. Era un uomo fortunato sul serio.

Dopo averlo sottoposto a un rapido esame visivo, dovette convincersi che non fosse in procinto di frantumarsi davanti ai suoi occhi da un momento all'altro. Si chinò su di lui per aggiustargli i capelli sulla fronte e gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, che lui accolse con gratitudine. Subito dopo, invece di scostarsi o tornare sulla poltrona dove era rimasta ad aspettare che si svegliasse, appoggiò la guancia alla sua, sospirando. Rimase ferma così per qualche secondo. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. La sentiva respirare con difficoltà, con il viso premuto contro il suo. Avvertì la corrente di amore che si generò da lei e che lo invase, mista a sfinimento, fragilità e paura. Riconobbe le emozioni una a una, quasi potesse leggerle sulla sua pelle.  
Non era difficile indovinare quanto si fosse spaventata per il suo improvvido malore e quanto fosse stato faticoso affrontare la situazione tutta da sola, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, in un posto sconosciuto, mentre lui giaceva tramortito da un mix letale di tranquillanti forse sovradosati.

"Perché non ti sdrai sul letto insieme a me?", le propose a bassa voce. Aveva bisogno di averla vicina fisicamente ed era sicuro che avrebbe fatto bene anche a lei, per quanto non volesse essere presuntuoso – tecnicamente, non essendo finito nell'Aldilà, non aveva avuto accesso a chissà quale sorgente di saggezza ultraterrena o chiaroveggenza. Peccato, sarebbero tornate utili in questa vita, unite alle sue già notevoli doti naturali.  
"Non penso questo lettino possa contenerci entrambi. Dimentichi che ultimamente la circonferenza della mia pancia è esplosa", si lamentò, un po' per finta e un po' davvero sconcertata che una parte del suo corpo sfuggisse al suo controllo, e prendesse decisioni in autonomia,.

"Ce la facciamo, se ci stringiamo", le rispose, intenzionato a ogni costo ad averla accanto a sé. Si scostò, tacendo su quanto il movimento gli rimbombasse nel cervello e le fece spazio sufficiente per garantire una posizione confortevole per tutti e due. "Non hai mai pensato che magari si sono sbagliati e avremo due bambini, invece che una sola? Pensa che bella sorpresa sarebbe, Beckett", la prendeva in giro, ovviamente. Erano più che certi che si trattasse di un unico, primo esemplare della dinastia Castle-Beckett, almeno per il momento. Ma, a dirla tutta, anche a lui sembrava che le dimensioni fossero aumentate, anche se non poteva fidarsi delle sue sensazioni, non quando aveva formidabili sostanze chimiche a circolare nel sangue.  
"Non scherzare su una cosa del genere", gemette lei, seriamente turbata dal suo suggerimento.  
"Perché no? Che cos'hai contro i gemelli?".  
"Non ho niente, fintanto che non sarò io a occuparmi di due neonati per volta. Riesci a immaginare il caos?".  
Sì, riusciva a immaginarlo. E gli pareva un caos bellissimo, pieno di vita, speranze, futuro, ma forse non era il caso di contrariarla dopo la notte appena trascorsa su una poltrona scomoda in finta pelle e tutto il resto.

Rimasero in silenzio, lei forse a pensare a imporgli una vasectomia preventiva per evitare parti plurigemellari futuri e lui al grosso elefante in mezzo alla stanza che dovevano necessariamente affrontare.  
"Quindi... ho avuto un attacco di cuore?", domandò alla fine, sentendosi come l'eroe di fronte al patibolo, prima dell'esecuzione. Era vivo, ne era straordinariamente felice e sollevato, ma... quanto aveva ipotecato della sua esistenza quell'episodio? Che tipo di marito, padre sarebbe diventato? Non sarebbe mai più stato quello di prima. Invincibile, invulnerabile, in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa per le persone che amava.  
Si sentiva un po' colpevole, come se avesse mancato in qualcosa, o non fosse stato all'altezza delle aspettative. E molto triste, per tutte le cose che sarebbero cambiate, le rinunce che avrebbe subito e di conseguenza imposto a lei, alla loro famiglia. Proprio adesso che la loro vita stava per ricominciare.

"Non si è trattato di un infarto, Castle. Il tuo cuore sta benissimo. Hai avuto un attacco di panico abbastanza impegnativo". Parlò in modo molto calmo e diretto, senza abbellimenti o aggiunta di altri dettagli che avrebbero sviscerato più tardi, come se sapesse che aveva bisogno di tempo per accettare la natura della diagnosi.  
Rimase a fissarla, attonito. Non aveva rischiato di morire? Non doveva subire un intervento alle coronarie, trascorrere del tempo in un centro per la riabilitazione, prendere numerosi farmaci per il resto della sua vita, controllare la pressione, abituarsi a fare brevi passeggiate quotidiane, magari con l'aiuto di un bastone intarsiato, frequentare altri anziani al parco, discutere con loro dei rispettivi acciacchi, smettere di bere alcolici, prepararsi una minestrina per cena, ricordare ai giovani che ai suoi tempi lui cavalcava nudo in Central Park, attività che sicuramente ora gli avrebbero proibito? Era _libero_?  
La vita, che aveva visto fuggire via, fece una brusca frenata e virò nella sua direzione. Era paralizzato dalla sorpresa. Non riusciva a crederci. Non riusciva a sbloccare quella parte di cervello che avrebbe dovuto produrre emozioni adeguate alla notizia. Si era gelato.

Provò a riandare agli eventi concitati della serata precedente, per vedere se avesse sbagliato a valutare i sintomi, o se almeno fosse rimasta traccia di quello che era successo in seguito. Ricordava vagamente l'arrivo dei paramedici, segno che era stato vigile, i volti chini su di lui, che non era più sdraiato sul letto, ma era riuscito a mettersi seduto, per cui l'immobilità che aveva sperimentato era stata solo temporanea, e le domande che avevano tentato di porgli. Aveva risposto? Non ne aveva idea. Gli avevano detto di rimanere calmo, più volte, avevano controllato il battito cardiaco e misurato la pressione, ma da quel punto in avanti la sua memoria era pari a un colabrodo. Forse gli avevano già fatto allora un'iniezione calmante, che aveva influenzato l'attività cerebrale legata ai ricordi?

"Sono... sicuri?". Forse, prima di illudersi dello scampato pericolo, avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi visitare da un cardiologo di fama internazionale, una volta tornato in città. C'era da fidarsi di queste persone? Erano medici _veri_? Non voleva ricevere una batosta in futuro.  
"Sì, sono sicuri. Il tuo cuore è sanissimo, molto più in forma del previsto", lo rassicurò, quasi fosse fiera di lui e di quel cuore che non li aveva traditi.  
"Quindi... non sto per morire". Lo ripeté più che altro a se stesso, per sentire come suonasse alle sue stesse orecchie e finalmente convincersene. Un sollievo incontaminato lo pervase. La vita improvvisamente si colorò di sfumature gioiose. La strinse più forte, freneticamente. Ora non doveva trattenersi dal fare sforzi o movimenti azzardati. Gli venne voglia di balzare dal letto e uscirsene a fare una corsa. Non aveva avuto un infarto. Poteva allenarsi per una maratona, scalare l'Everest, prendere in braccio tutti i gemelli che voleva.

"E perché sono qui? Se è stato solo un attacco di panico...".  
"Castle, un attacco di panico non è proprio una passeggiata, anche se concordo che sia meglio di un infarto. Non devi prenderlo con tanta leggerezza", lo rimproverò. Rimase in silenzio, accettando la ramanzina, anche se non era d'accordo. Aspettò che proseguisse. "Ti hanno portato qui per sottoporti a tutti gli esami del caso, per scongiurare altre ipotesi più gravi, sono stati molto scrupolosi. Non ricordi? Eri ancora vigile a quel punto".  
Scosse la testa. Non lo ricordava. Aveva un vuoto che copriva le ultime ore.  
"E alla fine hanno deciso di trattenerti una notte in osservazione, dopo averti somministrato una flebo di ansiolitico, che deve averti stroncato. Forse dovremmo tenerne una scorta a casa, per quando diventi insopportabile".  
Come si permetteva? Lui era il paziente appena sfuggito alla morte.

Mentre continuava a tenerla tra le braccia avvertì scemare la tensione dal corpo di lei. Ecco che cosa serviva, adesso. Dovevano andarsene da lì il prima possibile, sempre che qualcuno si degnasse di fargli una visita prima del tramonto, e starsene da soli a guarirsi a vicenda. Non c'era niente a quel punto che gli vietasse di tornare a occuparsi di lei come e quanto gli pareva, visto che non aveva _niente_. Non era successo _niente._

"Hai idea di quando mi dimetteranno?", le domandò impaziente. Ora che aveva scoperto di non rischiare nulla, non vedeva l'ora di abbandonare le lenzuola ruvide che puzzavano di disinfettante e le tristi pareti verdognole. Perché dovevano condividere quel lettino, quando c'era il mondo intero là fuori ad attenderli con altre meravigliose avventure e tessuti più pregiati?  
"Non appena passerà il medico di turno, non c'è motivo per cui tu rimanga". Esattamente quello che pensava anche lui. Nessun motivo per rimanere.  
"Non hai fame?", si informò, subito dopo, realizzando che stavano digiunando dal giorno precedente e che lei non poteva permetterselo. Gli fece piacere tornare alle vecchie abitudini, quelle in cui lui si prendeva cura di lei.  
"Non preoccuparti per me, Castle", gli sorrise. Certo che si preoccupava, che altro doveva fare? "Sei tu adesso che hai bisogno di attenzioni", aggiunse. Lui non aveva bisogno proprio di niente, solo di essere dimesso e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. "Se può tranquillizzarti, sono stati molto gentili e si sono assicurati che avessi tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno".  
Era naturale che si fossero occupati anche di lei, viste le sue condizioni e il fatto di non aver nessuno accanto a farle compagnia. Gli venne il panico – per modo di dire, non quello che aveva sperimentato - al pensiero di tutte quelle ore trascorse a vegliarlo, magari impaurita, o in apprensione per la sua sorte, nonostante la diagnosi rassicurante. La schiena doveva averle dato il tormento, vista la posizione scomoda assunta a lungo e l'impossibilità di stendersi.

"Non appena ti libereranno...", disse, conoscendo perfettamente la sua natura, "ti porterò a fare una colazione come si deve, prima di tornare allo chalet a riposare".  
"Non voglio riposare". Trovava allarmante quel continuo riferirsi a lui come qualcuno che stesse soffrendo di una patologia seria."Ho dormito abbastanza. Siamo in vacanza, dobbiamo godercela", insistette.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata severa che aveva lo scopo di interrompere subito quelli che doveva considerare inutili capricci, glielo leggeva in faccia.  
"Castle, anche se non ti è capitato niente di grave, non significa che non sia successo niente del tutto. Rimarremo qui per qualche giorno, a meno che tu non voglia tornare a casa, a New York. In ogni caso, in qualsiasi posto saremo, dovrai riposare. Mi accerterò personalmente che tu lo faccia, anche se dovrò ricorrere alla mia pistola".  
Non voleva tornare a casa. E l'idea di qualche giorno allo chalet era accettabile. Anche quella di lei con una pistola. Fantasticò su loro due da soli, in mezzo al nulla e lunghi sonnellini. D'un tratto gli sembrò una prospettiva allettante.

"Va bene, rimarremo qui finché il tuo animo dispotico lo riterrà necessario", acconsentì. "Dobbiamo chiamare un taxi?", domandò, avendo comunque fretta di organizzare il loro prezioso tempo insieme. Lei lo aveva accompagnato in ambulanza, quello se lo ricordava bene, quindi erano sprovvisti di un mezzo di trasporto.  
"No, l'auto è parcheggiata qui sotto. Ma ti informo che intendo guidare io, non voglio che ti stressi più di quanto tu lo sia già". Era intransigente sull'argomento, doveva essersi spaventata parecchio e se ne dispiacque. L'ultima cosa che desiderava al mondo era quella di aumentare le sue pene, quando aveva solo voluto alleggerire il carico, farle vivere qualche giornata spensierata. E invece erano partiti con il botto. Letteralmente.

Si focalizzò sui dettagli, per evitare di passare il resto del tempo a chiederle scusa, perché lei si sarebbe certamente alterata.  
"Perché la macchina è qui? Quando sei tornata a prenderla?". Nel cuore della notte? Da sola?  
"Lo chalet non è molto lontano, la tua mania di cercare un alloggio che avesse un ospedale vicino è tornata utile, dopotutto".  
"Perché sei tanto reticente a rispondere? Ti sei fatta dare un passaggio dal tuo prossimo marito, nel caso io non ce l'avessi fatta?".  
Non reagì come aveva sperato. Non lo fulminò e non gli rispose che sì, aveva fatto proprio quello che sospettava, si era cercata un altro marito per sostituirlo, sperando che fosse meno fastidioso. O meno cagionevole di salute.  
Sospirò rumorosamente, spazientita.  
"Non voglio che ti crucci per cose di nessuna importanza".

Stava sviando la conversazione e questo non era un buon segno. Oltre al fatto che ne aveva già abbastanza di essere trattato come un esemplare di una specie protetta che non doveva essere turbato per nessun motivo.  
"Parlami del tuo nuovo futuro marito. Anche se temo dovrà aspettare ancora qualche anno, prima di sostituirmi". Lei sbuffò, di nuovo, come se non trovasse l'argomento divertente.  
"D'accordo, Castle, se proprio lo vuoi sapere mi ha accompagnato il gestore della tavola calda".  
"C'è una tavola calda in ospedale?". Doveva fare un giro di ricognizione, a lui parevano giusto due sale e qualche macchinario poco moderno.  
"No, quella dove ci siamo fermati ieri a pranzo. So che non ti farà piacere scoprire che è il proprietario dello chalet dove alloggiamo e di mezza città, a quanto pare. Forse anche di questo ospedale. La notizia del tuo malessere si è sparsa molto in fretta, nonostante fosse molto tardi - dubito che capitino spesso cose fuori dall'ordinario e tu sei un personaggio più o meno famoso. Si è presentato poco dopo l'alba per offrimi qualcosa di caldo da mangiare, anche se gli infermieri avevano già provveduto a farlo, e ha riempito lo chalet di provviste che ci basteranno per almeno un mese. È stato molto gentile, anche se è di poche parole".  
"Vi siete anche sposati nel frattempo?", chiese a bruciapelo, mentre stava ancora processando tutte le informazioni. Quel bifolco era il loro padrone di casa? Quello chalet lussuoso, arredato con ottimo gusto, pieno di comfort nel quale sperava di tornare presto per godersi il panorama abbracciato a sua moglie? Come era possibile? Aveva l'aria di chi non vede un negozio di abbigliamento da anni e non gli importa di rifinire le maniere rozze con un po' di buona educazione.  
"Lo faremo presto, se non smetti di essere tanto geloso".  
"Non sono geloso! È solo che non mi piace pensarti vicino a un altro uomo, mentre io me ne sto steso incosciente in un letto d'ospedale".  
"Castle, ti stai autocommiserando. Ti preferivo geloso. Eri più sexy".  
Le sorrise, tornando subito di ottimo umore. Lei gli faceva sempre quell'effetto.

"Se può interessarti, ha pensato anche a te, ti ha lasciato delle ciambelle per quando ti fossi svegliato". Gli indicò una scatola della cui esistenza non si era accorto e che non avrebbe aperto nemmeno in caso di estrema necessità.  
"Sta solo cercando di anticipare la mia uscita di scena, ostruendomi le arterie con cibi grassi e fritti. Ho visto come ti guardava ieri".  
"Mi stupisce che ti preoccupi che qualcuno voglia sedurmi, nonostante le mie condizioni, invece che temere che possa uccidermi e gettare il mio cadavere nel bosco. Da quando non ti allarmi perché ho accettato un passaggio da uno sconosciuto? Fino a ieri eri convinto che fossimo circondati da pericoli".  
Forse perché qualcosa di brutto era effettivamente successo, ed erano sopravvissuti. O forse in effetti l'ansiolitico stava reprimendo quella parte di sé che tendeva ad agitarsi con più facilità.

"Perché sei un capitano di polizia, se avesse solo provato a torcerti un capello lo avresti fatto scomparire tu tra il fogliame del sottobosco e io ti avrei aiutato a seppellirlo adeguatamente. Siccome non mi hai ancora confessato nessun delitto, sono più preoccupato dell'effetto che fai, anche se tu non te ne rendi conto".  
Era vero. Era molto più che attraente in senso classico. Era bellissima, pura, piena di incanto e felice, nonostante tutte le peripezie a cui era stata sottoposta, l'ultima di una lunga serie avvenuta per colpa sua. Piena di luce che non sapeva di emanare. Perfino quella buia stanzetta d'ospedale era confortevole, grazie alla sua presenza. Anche se non vedeva l'ora di chiudere per sempre quel capitolo, comportarsi in modo mansueto per qualche giorno e tornare finalmente alla loro sospirata vacanza.


	7. Sette

Fu concesso loro di lasciare il piccolo ospedale dove era stato ricoverato, molto più tardi del previsto, per una concatenazione di eventi imprevedibili che lo avevano progressivamente innervosito e portato all'esasperazione, anche se era consapevole di non poter in nessun modo cambiare la realtà dei fatti. Ma saperlo non mitigava la sensazione impellente di essere sull'orlo della deflagrazione. Ne aveva abbastanza di essere paziente e di rimanere calmo in attesa di quella che considerava a tutti gli effetti una liberazione dalla prigionia. Aveva un disperato bisogno di riprendere un po' di controllo su ciò che riguardava la sua vita, almeno in parte. Era demoralizzante sentirsi inerme e in balia delle scelte altrui. Quella era stata la parte peggiore, se non si contava l'aver creduto di essere sul letto di morte, un'altra esperienza che avrebbe preferito lasciarsi alle spalle. Ma dal momento che il pericolo era stato scongiurato, rimaneva la sensazione frustrante di non poter decidere per se stesso.

Prima si era trattato di un'emergenza che aveva tenuto impegnato quasi tutto lo staff ridotto all'osso, - naturalmente lui non si sarebbe lamentato per una cosa del genere, era evidente che la priorità andasse a qualcuno che stava male sul serio, non a lui. Quando la situazione era sembrata tornare alla normalità, il medico che doveva firmare le sue dimissioni si era reso improvvisamente irreperibile. Castle aveva stretto i denti e contato i segni sul linoleum, notando la comparsa di un fastidioso tic alla gamba.

Quando era finalmente arrivato il momento di varcare l'agognata soglia, si era dovuto fermare a rispondere a diverse richieste di autografi. Con suo sgomento, perché non se lo aspettava e perché era l'ultima cosa a cui volesse dedicarsi, erano apparsi alla chetichella quelli che si erano rivelati essere lettori più che entusiasti dei suoi romanzi. Lo avevano informato che avevano organizzato perfino alcune letture di gruppo alla biblioteca locale. Avrebbe voluto visitarla? Magari si sarebbe potuto organizzare un incontro con il sindaco, tagliare un nastro, apporre una targa. Perché non fare anche un giro della cittadina in carrozza, da cui avrebbe salutato tutti come se fosse stato il rampollo di una casa regnante europea?  
Aveva tenuto a freno il sarcasmo. Era stato necessario farlo. Di solito era molto più tollerante e anzi, felice di ricevere riconoscimenti pubblici, sia perché era quello che era stato istruito a fare, sia perché lo apprezzava in prima persona, l'affetto del pubblico non era scontato e gli faceva piacere.

Non in quella occasione. Gli era parsa un'intollerabile invasione della sua privacy e quella della sua famiglia in una situazione per giunta delicata. Solo il giorno prima era stato felice dell'insperato anonimato che aveva garantito loro la pace di cui avevano bisogno e ora si ritrovava circondato da una folla ansiosa di farsi una foto con lui, invitarlo da qualche parte, magari pedinarlo. Per non parlare del fatto che erano felici all'idea di incontrare la sua _Musa,_ così si erano espressi, la _vera Nikki Heat_. Si era dovuto controllare più di quanto si fosse mai imposto di fare, sentendosi anche un po' in colpa. Di solito era molto più garbato e amichevole, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

Naturalmente, come prevedibile, alla fine della lunga attesa, dei saluti e delle copiose strette di mano, nemmeno fosse stato il Papa in visita, si era ritrovato completamente esausto. Corpo e mente erano presi in ostaggio da una cupa spossatezza di cui non capiva l'origine e che gli rendeva difficoltoso pronunciare frasi di senso compiuto e non suoni inarticolati che avrebbero indotto i medici a ricoverarlo per un'altra notte. Meglio rimanere in silenzio, spendere poche parole solo se necessario, sperando di guadagnare in fretta l'uscita.  
Era già stata un'impresa coordinare i gesti necessari per rivestirsi, con il cambio che Kate gli aveva portato dallo chalet, nonostante fosse arrivato in ospedale con abiti più che dignitosi. Ma lei aveva preferito riporli in una busta, di cui forse non avrebbe mai saputo il destino.  
Mentre era alle prese con la lunga fila di bottoni della camicia, sua moglie lo aveva osservato impensierita, notando le sue difficoltà, ed era stata sul punto di offrirsi di dargli una mano. Si era trattenuta, forse per non ferire il suo orgoglio mascolino, e lui gliene era stato grato. Gli premeva di riconquistare la sua indipendenza, a qualsiasi costo.

Durante l'estenuante attesa del certificato che lo avrebbe reso un uomo libero, avevano tentato di rabbonirlo offrendogli una versione ridotta e insapore della colazione luculliana che lui e Kate si erano ripromessi di concedersi una volta fuori da lì.  
Anche se aveva spiluccato qualche briciola solo per gentilezza - lo stomaco di chiunque si sarebbe sigillato davanti a quel triste banchetto -, ed era quindi a digiuno da ore, l'idea di andarsene dal reparto insopportabilmente caldo, e finire in un locale pieno di gente rumorosa e potenzialmente desiderosa di fare la sua conoscenza, lo sfiniva al solo figurarselo. Non era da lui, se ne rendeva conto. Nemmeno se avesse messo in campo tutte le sue forze, soprattutto mentali, sarebbe riuscito a trovarla un'idea allettante. Non gli era mai successo che il suo corpo fosse tanto stanco da generare perfino una lieve nausea, che aveva peggiorato il quadro.  
D'altronde, però, era stata Kate a proporre quell'uscita, come se avesse bisogno di tornare subito a una normalità fatta di gesti concreti e delle loro piccole abitudini, e per questo motivo non voleva deluderla tirandosi indietro. Glielo doveva. D'accordo, lei avrebbe capito e accettato di far ritorno allo chalet senza fermarsi altrove, ma sentiva il bisogno di ripristinare l'equilibrio dell'universo, ricominciando a fare qualcosa per renderla felice.  
Si sarebbe imposto di trascinarsi su gambe di piombo, sedersi, partecipare alla conversazione, indurla a sorridere con qualche sciocchezza, anche se temeva che lo sfinimento l'avrebbe vinto nel bel mezzo del pasto. E non sarebbe stato un bello spettacolo, crollare disteso sul tavolo in mezzo a tutti.

I medici lo avevano avvisato che avrebbe avvertito gli strascichi dell'episodio di panico di cui era stato vittima, e di tutto il trambusto che ne era seguito, ancora per qualche tempo e che l'idea di riposare, nell'immediato, era sicuramente ottima. Lo avevano dimesso con la prescrizione di un ansiolitico e di un sonnifero che Kate si era occupata di recuperare, mentre lui annuiva e giurava solennemente dentro di sé che non li avrebbe assunti per nessun motivo al mondo, se avesse dovuto continuare a sentirsi così. Era poi seguita una lezioncina su come eventi di quel tipo potessero essere il segnale di un disagio da indagare. Forse avrebbe dovuto rivedere e risolvere alcune condizioni stressanti della sua vita e suggerivano che sarebbe stato utile affidarsi a qualcuno di competente. Aveva sorriso, come se fosse stato d'accordo o gli fosse importato qualcosa, e si era distratto pensando ad altro. Avevano idea di che cosa significasse essere _stressati_ , lì tra quelle montagne? Sapevano che avevano davanti due persone sopravvissute per miracolo? Che avevano sparato a sua moglie davanti a lui _due volte_? Quindi, che chiudessero la bocca, grazie tante.

Una volta liberati dalla prigionia, uscirono da soli nel cortile esterno, rabbrividendo per il vento artico che si insinuava tra i vestiti. Castle respirò a fondo l'aria fredda e pulita, quasi dovesse liberarsi dalle scorie tossiche e dalla sensazione di disagio e smarrimento che quel luogo gli creava. Si augurò di non dover frequentare un reparto ospedaliero per lungo tempo. Era meraviglioso trovarsi all'aperto, essere responsabile di se stesso, stare da solo con lei. Era tutto quello che gli serviva per riprendersi.  
Si avviarono a passo lento verso il parcheggio. Era sicuro che lei lo stesse tenendo d'occhio con discrezione e, anche se lui era in grado di camminare con più vigore – nonostante l'affaticamento - la assecondò, modulando la velocità su quella ridotta di lei. In ogni caso, era necessario farle capire in fretta che non c'era alcun bisogno di trattarlo da persona inferma, non aveva ancora raggiunto l'età dell'ospizio, anzi, a quanto pareva il suo cuore era in ottima forma. Più di quello che credeva, a dirla tutta. Se ne sarebbe vantato per sempre.

Era solo un po' provato dalle vicende trascorse, e afflitto da un calo di tensione tanto micidiale da non ricordare di averlo mai sperimentato. Una forza magnetica irresistibile pareva volerlo attrarre verso il selciato, riusciva a malapena a opporvisi e a mantenere una postura eretta. Non le disse nulla. Avrebbe tenuto per sé i suoi sintomi, per non farla preoccupare e non indurla a riportarlo dentro. Non lo avrebbe sopportato, aveva esaurito la capacità di tollerare che le cose deviassero rispetto a quanto prestabilito, soprattutto dopo aver riassaporato un po' di sana solitudine e libertà.

Kate gli si fece più vicina e lo prese sottobraccio. Sembrava avere qualcosa da dire, senza però decidersi a farlo.  
"So che ti avevo promesso una lauta colazione, anche se è ormai ora di pranzo. Ma tutto quello che desidero è tornare allo chalet, togliermi le scarpe e infilarmi qualcosa di più comodo. Ti prometto che ti preparerò tutto quello che desideri, senza che sia per forza sano, nutriente, o che abbassi il livello del tuo colesterolo, Potremmo addirittura mangiarcelo sul divano, senza dirlo a nessuno".  
Castle, incredulo, avrebbe voluto ringraziare e rendere omaggio a qualsiasi entità divina in ascolto. Non avrebbe mai osato proporlo, ma non riusciva a immaginare niente di più allettante. Con la dovuta precisazione che il suo colesterolo andava benissimo così com'era, essendo perfettamente all'interno dei parametri.

"Mi leggi nel pensiero, Beckett. Ma questa non è una novità. Non ho per niente voglia di fare conversazione con premurosi sconosciuti che si informano sullo stato delle mie coronarie, come se mi conoscessero da sempre", ammise sollevato. "E non vedo l'ora di starmene davanti al caminetto aspettando che nevichi. Hai sentito il profumo nell'aria? Non manca molto all'arrivo della prima neve".  
"No, ma mi fido delle tue sensazioni. Sei tu il meteorologo provetto". Fece per sorriderle, in virtù delle sue presunte e mai verificate abilità nel prevedere il tempo atmosferico, ma un sospiro sospetto di lei lo fermò.

"Anche io sogno il caminetto acceso, e un po' di pace, io e te da soli", si lasciò sfuggire, mostrando qualche crepa nella facciata di assoluta calma sovrannaturale ed estrema resistenza che aveva fin lì dimostrato. Non aveva ceduto una sola volta all'insofferenza, non lo aveva rimproverato per essere un paziente insopportabile – riconosceva di esserlo stato. Si era comportata in maniera impeccabile, pronta a intrattenerlo, placarlo se necessario e scherzare per fargli dimenticare i pesanti effetti collaterali dei farmaci.

"Allora vada per lo chalet, senza nessuna deviazione. E per il cibo spazzatura sul divano, seguito da un sonnellino. Senza ambulanza, questa volta, te lo prometto".  
Lei si sforzò di sorridergli, riuscendo solo a piegare le labbra in una smorfia tirata. La prese tra le braccia, con l'intento di rassicurarla. Era una donna di rara forza, ma era sicuro che avesse anche lei un disperato bisogno di riposare, riprendersi e smettere di controllarlo ossessivamente. Lui non ne era affatto infastidito, l'amava anzi per questo, ma non poteva vivere ininterrottamente sotto pressione. Era dalla sera prima che reggeva senza vacillare.  
"Ehi, puoi fidarti di me. Piuttosto che tornare in ospedale mi prendo una dose massiccia di quei farmaci che tieni nella borsa, ma non serviranno. Sto bene. Davvero, non sono mai stato meglio". Non il miglior discorso rincuorante che avesse mai dovuto imbastire, ma almeno era stato sincero. Non era sicuro che ne fosse del tutto convinta, ma si lasciò baciare a confortare e per il momento gli bastò potersi rendere utile in qualche modo.

Si rendeva perfettamente conto che lo stato di estremo allarme generato da quell'incidente sarebbe stato difficile da far rientrare, del resto lui era stato preoccupato per le condizioni di lei per mesi, sapeva molto bene che non si poteva semplicemente decidere di smettere di angustiarsi. Il tarlo di una ricaduta sarebbe rimasto latente nel cervello per esplodere al primo segnale sospetto. Sarebbe servito qualche giorno di assoluta calma, che le dimostrasse che il disturbo non sarebbe ricomparso tanto facilmente, perché non si sarebbe fatta abbindolare da una rassicurazione che, a dirla tutta, non poteva nemmeno garantirle. Ma tenerla tra le braccia aiutava entrambi e così fece, rimanendo in quella posizione finché non furono un po' rincuorati entrambi.

.

Non ci furono altri contrattempi, malori, incidenti, incontri sgradevoli e quasi se ne stupì.  
Arrivarono a destinazione in pochi minuti, nonostante lei avesse guidato con attenzione e si fosse sforzata di evitare di prendere troppe buche, dato che la carreggiata non era in condizioni ottimali. Forse avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che non aveva ferite all'addome o altrove nel corpo che potessero risentire degli urti e che quindi quell'acceleratore poteva essere premuto con un po' più di decisione. Era stato in silenzio per un motivo poco nobile: avrebbe usato quegli aneddoti come arma di difesa, per prendersi gioco di lei quando lo avesse sferzato troppo crudelmente.

Non la prese in braccio, questa volta, una volta giunti sulla soglia dello chalet, perché trovò che fosse meglio rispettare qualche limite, per la sicurezza fisica di entrambi. Notò una ghirlanda natalizia appesa alla porta, decisamente prematura, e che prima non c'era. Doveva averla messa il loro padrone di casa, per fare cosa gradita. Sperò che non si fosse spinto a lasciare qualche festone di bentornato all'interno, perché avrebbe girato sui tacchi per andare a cercarsi un bunker antiatomico. Per fortuna non fu così. Eventuali tracce della loro frettolosa partenza della sera prima o del passaggio dei paramedici erano state tolte con discrezione e non c'era nessuna festa a sorpresa ad attenderli.

Lo chalet li accolse amorevolmente con la sua atmosfera invitante e festosa, quasi li avesse attesi con il fiato sospeso. Era felice di trovarsi lì, molto più che se fossero rientrati al loft, dove avrebbe dovuto dividerla con altre persone che sarebbero certamente accorse con il loro carico di consigli non richiesti, condivisione di esperienze terrificanti e ansia generalizzata per la sua salute, che non aveva motivo di esistere. Ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarlo senza finire a litigare o a implodere.

Non gli parve vero di tornare ad apprezzare quella vista di cui aveva a malapena goduto il giorno prima, di potersi riscaldare davanti al caminetto che andava solo incoraggiato a ripartire al massimo della sua potenza e averla accanto. Non chiedeva altro. Solo che stessero così bene per sempre.  
La spedì a cambiarsi, e la attese in cucina, dove controllò le provviste magicamente aumentate, che già erano state presenti in abbondanza.  
"Non avvicinarti alla dispensa, Castle. Non credere di metterti a cucinare, nelle tue condizioni. Ci penserò io, tu devi...", lo rimproverò quando tornò da lui, visibilmente rilassata, indossando una delle sue felpe che le stavano sempre enormi.  
"Se dici _riposare_ giuro che non rispondo di me".  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio. "Un tempo avrei preso questa uscita come un invito a mostrarmi le tue prodezze, ma questa volta cercherò di non cedere al tuo fascino. Non voglio vederti svenire perché non ti reggi in piedi e stai abusando delle tue forze".  
"È perché voglio fare colpo su di te", la stuzzicò, passandole una mano sul fianco.  
Lei si indicò il ventre posizionato in mezzo a loro. "Hai _già_ fatto colpo su di me".  
Scoppiò a ridere, per la prima volta genuinamente. Ogni tensione stava svanendo in fretta. Così come lo stato di torpore che a tratti gli annebbiava ancora la mente. Niente lo avrebbe reso più felice che avvilupparsi con lei nel loro bozzolo privato, affettuosamente accuditi dalla tranquillità che lo chalet aveva già ricreato.

Pranzarono come avevano deciso di fare, senza badare alla forma, in completo relax, concedendosi tutto quello di cui avevano voglia. Scoprì di avere una fame da lupi, a differenza di quanto accaduto in ospedale.  
Dopo aver finito il lauto pasto che si erano concessi senza alcun rimorso, anche se non avrebbe incontrato l'approvazione di un serio nutrizionista, ma che l'aveva del tutto rifocillato e ritemprato, Castle appoggiò la testa contro lo schienale, sentendosi sazio e insonnolito. Sospirò di puro piacere. Erano da soli – se lo era ripetuto milioni di volte solo per il gusto di provare un piccolo brivido di piacere ogni volta-, al caldo, al sicuro.

Allungò un braccio per invitarla ad acciambellarsi contro di lui. Non riusciva a immaginarsi uno stato di beatitudine più completo di quello che ogni cellula del suo corpo stava sperimentando, senza che fosse coinvolta l'azione inibitoria dell'ansia indotta dai farmaci, ormai quasi del tutto evaporati. Era tutto merito di Kate, della sua vicinanza, la sua risata spontanea, le cure e le attenzioni che gli aveva riservato e il vederla finalmente serena. Meritavano la pace che sapevano generare insieme, e che aveva ogni intenzione di godersi fino in fondo.

Non aveva ancora iniziato a nevicare, ma era fiducioso che la natura non lo avrebbe tradito. Si sarebbe accontentato di una spruzzatina, giusto per imbiancare l'atmosfera e la campagna circostante. L'avrebbe usata come scusa per poltrire insieme a lei e alzarsi solo per ravvivare il fuoco nel camino. L'unica concessione era un rapido trasferimento verso il letto, altrettanto confortevole. Per quanto lo riguardava potevano anche rimanere bloccati una settimana da una tormenta di neve fuori dall'ordinario: avevano provviste in abbondanza e legna da ardere asciutta e ben stipata all'ingresso, grazie al padrone di casa.

In quell'invidiabile condizione, non oppose resistenza all'irresistibile sonnolenza che venne a lambirlo, sicuro che non sarebbe successo niente di male, confortato dalla presenza del corpo di lei che emanava calore scaldandolo, e dal suo respiro regolare.

..

 _Li ho voluti lasciare a riprendersi dalla disavventura e a godersi beati la compagnia dell'altro, in vista delle vacanze natalizie. Il prossimo capitolo sarà dopo il 25 dicembre, anche se non so di preciso quando._

 _Buone Feste a tutti, qualsiasi cosa festeggiate (o non festeggiate). Grazie come sempre per leggere le mie storie, per la gradita compagnia e il costante supporto! Silvia_


	8. Otto

Si risvegliò dolcemente, meno disorientato rispetto al mattino e senza essere oppresso dai brutali effetti collaterali dei farmaci.  
Rimase a farsi cullare dalla quiete da cui era circondato, interrotta solo da qualche tonfo soffocato proveniente dalla cucina, come se qualcuno si stesse impegnando a fare meno rumore possibile.  
Sperò che si trattasse di Kate e non di qualche vicino sconosciuto e pieno di buone intenzioni, venuto a offrirsi di dar loro una mano o semplicemente curiosare, perché in quel caso l'avrebbe considerata una grave intromissione della loro privacy e non avrebbe avuto la pazienza di trattarlo con la dovuta cortesia, nemmeno imponendoselo. C'era un limite a tutto, e il suo era stato abbondantemente superato.

Aprì gli occhi, sentendosi già meno rilassato e più battagliero, in vista di una possibile colluttazione verbale con potenziali estranei, quando si accorse di essere avvolto da una spessa trapunta, di cui ignorava la provenienza e che aveva contribuito a tenerlo al caldo e creare quella condizione di benessere nella quale era stato immerso.  
Qualcuno si era preso cura di lui e aveva amorevolmente vegliato sul suo riposo. A quel punto, se si fosse trattato davvero di un vicino, sarebbe stato più imbarazzante che fastidioso, ridacchiò tra sé. E anche piuttosto difficile da giustificare.  
A un'indagine più approfondita notò di essere solo nella stanza – il posto che lei aveva occupato accanto a lui era vuoto. Questo lo convinse definitivamente che nessuno aveva turbato la loro intimità. Respirò con voluttà, stiracchiandosi. Non ricordava da quanto tempo non si sentisse così ristorato.

Diede un'occhiata all'orologio posizionato sopra al caminetto, che ardeva in piena attività, a significare che Kate si era occupata anche di quello, oltre a tutto il resto, e si rese conto sbigottito di aver dormito diverse ore, più di quanto avesse previsto. Si sollevò sfregandosi gli occhi ancora gonfi, facendo scivolare sul pavimento alcuni cuscini. Era ancora un po' goffo nei movimenti.  
Kate dovette accorgersi del trambusto che aveva provocato, perché si fece viva immediatamente, portando con sé una tazza fumante, che gli offrì con un sorriso più disteso di quello con cui l'aveva accolto al risveglio in ospedale, sedendosi accanto a lui. Sperò che si fosse concessa qualche minuto di riposo. Non era l'unico ad avere arretrati di sonno e tranquillità, anche se sembrava l'unico di cui ci si dovesse occupare, situazione che faticava ad accettare, trovandola ingiusta.

"Niente caffeina per oggi, ti ho preparato della cioccolata", lo informò, attenendosi scrupolosamente alle indicazioni ricevute. Per fortuna la sua sollecitudine non le aveva fatto propendere per della camomilla, che avrebbe bevuto solo spinto dallo spirito di sacrificio e per mostrarle gratitudine per l'impegno profuso.  
"Vuoi prendere il mio posto, Beckett? Prima il pranzo e adesso la cioccolata. Di solito sono io a occuparmi di queste cose". Disse la prima sciocchezza che gli venne in mente, perché si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo a essere circondato da tanta premura. E anche per farle capire che era in perfetta forma e sarebbe tornato presto a prendersi cura di lei e della nascitura. Anche subito, se non avesse temuto di sentirsi rifilare una ramanzina su quanto non stesse dimostrando di prendere seriamente quello che gli era successo.

"Sarò felice di lasciarti tornare alle tue mansioni, perché non credo che la cioccolata mi sia venuta benissimo, ti sei svegliato troppo presto", ammise un po' dubbiosa, concentrata apparentemente solo sul risultato dei suoi sforzi culinari.  
Castle ne bevve un sorso, scottandosi la lingua perché era bollente. Ma scoprì che era densa e cremosa al punto giusto. "È ottima, ma non avevo dubbi. Sei brava in tutto quello che fai".  
La vide fare una smorfia, come se ritenesse che lui stesse esagerando per fare il galante – cosa che avrebbe comunque fatto, anche se in quell'occasione aveva semplicemente detto la verità.  
Seguì una lunga pausa di silenzio, che aveva ormai imparato a non temere, ma, piuttosto ad apprezzare. Significava che stavano bene insieme e non dovevano riempirsi di parole a casaccio solo perché temevano l'orribile vuoto sottostante. Ne approfittò per farsi ipnotizzare dalle fiamme vivaci e dagli occasionali borbottii dei ciocchi di legno accatastati in modo esperto, un'altra delle cose in cui era insospettabilmente brava.

Dopo qualche minuto di riflessione, Kate appoggiò la propria tazza sul tavolino basso davanti a lei, e si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo con un'espressione energica che avrebbe dovuto metterlo in allarme. Ma crogiolarsi nella pace, come stava facendo, non era il modo migliore per fiutare un possibile pericolo.  
"Castle, dobbiamo parlare", esordì decisa, senza alcun preambolo che potesse prepararlo.  
Castle si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di finto orrore. Non aveva capito niente. Altro che silenzio rilassato, lei stava progettando un agguato ai suoi danni, mentre lui se ne era stato a perdere tempo meditando sul fuoco e su tutte le verità della vita che gli si sgretolarono davanti, trovandosi all'improvviso sotto assedio.  
"Beckett, questo è il modo più veloce per farmi venire un vero attacco di cuore, mi sorprende che tu non lo sappia. È in cima alle cose da evitare nel decalogo dei rapporti sentimentali". Si portò teatralmente una mano al petto, solo per farle un po' tenerezza e allontanare la sensazione di verdetto incombente. Non sortì alcun effetto.

Lo scrutò serissima, quasi con aria di rimprovero.  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti, come fa a venirti in mente una cosa del genere?".  
Buono a sapersi. Certe rassicurazioni erano sempre gradite, soprattutto visto quello che era successo in passato e da cui onestamente non si era mai ripreso del tutto, anche se non aveva nessuna intenzione di tirare in ballo l'argomento. Né ora, né mai. Il ricordo di quando gli aveva girato le spalle ed era uscita in lacrime dalla porta del loft, mentre lui faceva appello a qualsiasi brandello di forza in suo possesso per non correrle dietro e _implorarla_ _di non lasciarlo_ , tornava regolarmente a infestarlo, soprattutto quando meno poteva permetterselo, quando era più vulnerabile. Forse non l'avrebbe mai superato, avrebbe vissuto per sempre con un minuscolo pezzetto di cuore incrinato.

"Voglio solo che parliamo di quello che è successo, adesso che ti sei un po' ripreso e siamo più tranquilli", aggiunse, sottoponendolo a un attento esame per cercare segni di possibile malessere.  
Non aveva avuto idea che ci fosse un confronto di quelle dimensioni ad attenderlo e che personalmente non aveva nessuna voglia di sostenere.  
"Non è successo niente", tagliò corto, sperando di convincerla, sapendo che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Si rendeva conto che era una risposta inutile, soprattutto frustrante per l'interlocutore, ma gli era venuta così, spinto dal rifiuto di sviscerare inutilmente un argomento che, dal suo punto di vista, non aveva nessun bisogno di ulteriori dibattiti.  
"Sei stato male al punto da essere ricoverato in ospedale, non penso si possa definire _niente_ ", puntualizzò lei mantenendo la calma. Doveva essersi preparata a lungo mentre lui dormiva ignaro, non sarebbe stato facile disinnescarla. Non potevano semplicemente rilassarsi e non pensarci più?  
Vane speranze, a giudicare dall'espressione ferocemente determinata da lei assunta e che lui conosceva molto bene. Non avrebbe smesso finché lui non avesse confessato tutto. Non aveva però idea di che cosa si aspettasse da lui.

"Sono stato in ospedale solo perché hanno esagerato con le precauzioni. A New York non sarebbe successo. Mi avrebbero fatto un'iniezione calmante e se ne sarebbero andati".  
Lei non si lasciò impressionare dalla sua logica, che a parer suo corrispondeva alla realtà, non stava cercando di convincerla, non più di quanto stesse cercando di convincere se stesso.  
"Si è trattato solo un attacco di panico", aggiunse con tono molto meno pacato di quello da lei assunto, iniziando a innervosirsi per via del muro che si trovava davanti. "È scritto sul foglio delle dimissioni, non me lo sto inventando. E io sto bene". Allargò le braccia per enfatizzare il concetto. Stava bene davvero, ma a quel punto disperava che lei lo avrebbe mai preso sul serio, nemmeno se glielo avesse ripetuto a oltranza.  
Perché non potevano continuare a godersi la giornata, nella pace idilliaca che aveva aleggiato nello chalet fino a poco prima?

"Non è stato solo _un_ attacco di panico, Castle. Allison sostiene che tu ne abbia avuto un altro anche in ospedale, la scorsa primavera, quando...". Abbassò gli occhi e la voce, perdendo un po' della risolutezza granitica fin lì dimostrata. "Quando eravamo ricoverati insieme".  
Lui se lo ricordava benissimo. Lo sorprendeva piuttosto che lei ne fosse al corrente, ma soprattutto lo turbò il fatto che sua moglie avesse raccontato la loro piccola avventura ad altri, senza averlo prima deciso insieme a lui. L'aveva allegramente scavalcato, senza nessuna remora. E aveva interpellato un medico, per giunta, come se non si fidasse di quelli che l'avevano visitato, ma ritenesse necessario, sempre senza avergli chiesto la sua opinione, ricevere un altro parere. Si adombrò, sentendosi tradito come se lei avesse agito alle sue spalle. Perché era proprio così che era andata, non era lui a essere troppo suscettibile sull'argomento e si stupiva che lei fosse arrivata a tanto.

"Sì, è vero, è successo", le rispose trasformando la rabbia in gelo e sperando che lei se ne accorgesse e ne fosse ferita. "Mi aveva appena informato che avevi subito un arresto cardiaco, mentre eri in sala operatoria, proprio come era successo dopo che il cecchino ti aveva colpito, al funerale di Montgomery. Avevo saputo che eri _morta sul serio_ per qualche secondo, confermando i miei peggiori timori. Riesci a immaginare come mi sono sentito nel venirlo a sapere? Mentre immaginavo la linea piatta sul monitor, con i medici che ti si affannavano intorno tentando di riportarti in vita? Sarai d'accordo anche tu che si è trattato di una circostanza estrema, non ho un disturbo ansioso _continuo_ che mi impedisce di avere una vita normale, come state cercando di insinuare tu e chiunque altro, per non so quale assurdo motivo".

Per l'amor del cielo, erano stati solo due episodi in un arco temporale abbastanza ampio, non un problema ricorrente da trattare medicalmente. Non aveva bisogno di uno psichiatra. Un attacco di cuore era _serio,_ e avrebbe giustificato tanta apprensione, non quello che era successo a lui, per quanto fosse stato spaventoso da vivere. Era stata giusto po' di ansia, come capitava a tutti prima o poi nella vita, anzi, era un utile dispositivo di sopravvivenza annidato in un preciso punto della parte primitiva del cervello degli esseri umani. Avrebbe potuto tenerle una conferenza, se ci teneva tanto, non era così sprovveduto.  
"Rimane comunque il fatto, e spero che tu te ne renda conto, che sei più stressato di quanto voglia ammettere e il tuo corpo lo sta dimostrando".  
Sentirla parlare così gli diede il colpo di grazia. Erano tutte sciocchezze e lei era troppo intelligente per credere a una cosa del genere. E perché non lo stava _ascoltando_ , invece di ripetere meccanicamente qualcosa che altri le avevano riferito o si era convinta fosse la cosa giusta da dire? Era come se non lo vedesse per quello che era davvero, ed era una sensazione paralizzante. Continuava a stupirsi che sua moglie, di solito molto più intuitiva e sinceramente empatica, non lo capisse.

"Non sono affatto _stressato_ , come vi state impuntando a credere tu, Allison, i medici in ospedale che mi hanno visitato o chissà chi altro avrai consultato in segreto, mentre dormivo". Era arrabbiato e senza nessuna intenzione di tenerglielo nascosto. La bella atmosfera, per quanto lo riguardava, era svanita, e questa volta non per colpa sua.  
"Non ho consultato nessuno _in segreto_ ", sottolineò lei con grande pazienza, che lo mandò definitivamente fuori dai gangheri. Non le rispose. Non la guardò nemmeno, chiudendosi a riccio e fissando intenzionalmente l'albero spoglio fuori dalla finestra. Forse sarebbe stato meglio uscire a fare una passeggiata, sgranchirsi le gambe, prendere un po' d'aria, ma temeva che lei l'avrebbe seguito e non voleva che stesse all'aperto quando la temperatura era vicino allo zero.

"Castle...".  
Gli si avvicinò e lui si innervosì ancora di più per questa mossa, che aveva il chiaro intento di blandirlo, soprattutto dato il tono materno con cui lo aveva approcciato, come se lui fosse stato un bambino incapace di controllarsi e comportarsi da adulto. Si scostò, irritato.  
"Beckett, non voglio parlare di un argomento che non esiste. Alla maggior parte delle persone capitano questi disturbi occasionali, che non significano niente. Non sono malato, non trattarmi come se lo fossi". Si accorse di essere seriamente infastidito – stava praticamente urlando - come raramente gli era successo con lei. Solo pochi minuti prima fluttuava al colmo del benessere e ora aveva voglia di andarsene. Gli sembrò di soffocare per via della sensazione di impotenza generata dal fatto che niente di quello che aveva detto, spiegato, motivato aveva fatto breccia nell'ostinazione di lei, che lo credeva impegnato a negare deliberatamente gli eventi.

Quel che era peggio, lei non si impressionò affatto di fronte al suo inusuale scoppio di rabbia, come come se Allison l'avesse preparata a quel tipo di reazione. Si sentì incastrato, e molto vicino all'esplosione, cosa che avrebbe preferito evitare a ogni costo. Non con lei.  
Kate ignorò le sue maniere brusche e tornò ad approcciarlo in maniera conciliante. Come faceva a non rendersi conto che era il modo peggiore di trattarlo, come se fosse stato un inetto? Era anche insultante, a pensarci bene.  
"Hai trascorso mesi di tensione, preoccupato che la gravidanza potesse interrompersi, o che io stessi male, o addirittura che crollassi sotto la pressione che, a tuo modo di vedere, era una mia esclusiva, solo perché nostra figlia era, ed è, nella mia pancia. Quindi ti sei convinto che era a me che toccava tutto il peso, non è così? È normale che tu adesso non sia in forma. Ed è normale che i sintomi si manifestino proprio quando finalmente ci si può permettere di rilassarsi, perché il peggio è passato. È così che funziona, non me lo sto inventando. Finché è stato necessario, hai tirato avanti nel migliore dei modi, adesso ti stai lasciando andare e tutto quello che hai sopportato deve pur manifestarsi in qualche modo, non puoi reggere in eterno. Non è possibile. E non sarebbe nemmeno giusto. Non voglio vederti implodere o vederti star male per qualcosa di più grave, solo perché non ti sei fermato in tempo".  
Non la stava più ascoltando. Sintomi? Quali sintomi? Lui stava benissimo, era lei che stava esagerando.

Decise di non fare nulla. Non avrebbe parlato, non si sarebbe spiegato. L'avrebbe lasciata proseguire, tanto le sue legittime obiezioni non sarebbero state accolte. Non avrebbe mollato, era interamente focalizzata su di lui e i suoi presunti problemi di salute, che intendeva affrontare con fervente zelo e il suo solito piglio interventista. Solo che il bersaglio era completamente sbagliato, ma a che cosa sarebbe servito farglielo notare, a quel punto?  
Lui era perdente già in partenza, avrebbe sprecato meno energie se avesse evitato di cercare di dire la sua. Continuò, infatti, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di reagire.

"Ti sei annullato, pensando solo a noi, mai a te stesso. Lo fai sempre, non te ne rendi conto, perché per te è normale così. Ma nessuno può sopportare a lungo una vita del genere. Quello che è successo ieri è un campanello d'allarme a cui dovresti dar retta. Devi occuparti anche di te, della tua salute, delle tue emozioni, soprattutto quelle represse".  
Che cosa stava cercando di dire? Che doveva smettere di stare vicino a sua moglie, per di più incinta, con tutti i problemi che avevano già affrontato? Che razza di uomo credeva che fosse? Poteva scordarselo. Rimase ostinatamente muto.

"Anche tu hai rischiato di morire, Castle, anche se fai finta di niente. Anche tu hai subito un trauma, che non hai mai affrontato, e che adesso ti sta presentando il conto. Non so come avrei fatto a superare questi mesi senza di te, non so come mi sarei alzata certe mattine a dire il vero, ma esisti anche tu, anche se non ti piace che ti venga ricordato, e adesso devi fare qualcosa in proposito. Ecco perché siamo qui".  
Che cosa voleva dire con quell'ultima uscita? Erano lì perché _lei_ non stava bene. Perché adesso di colpo si trattava di lui?

La guardò senza capire, sconvolto da quelle rivelazioni. Era già difficile reagire a quello che gli sembrava a tutti gli effetti un attacco premeditato e abbastanza vile. La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano e, quel che è peggio, iniziava a non sentirsi molto bene. Come se avesse perso il controllo. Si sforzò di fare qualche respiro profondo, per contrastare il nodo alla gola che si stava espandendo vertiginosamente. Non voleva ripetere l'orribile esperienza di non riuscire a far circolare abbastanza aria nei polmoni e non voleva che lei assistesse alla scena, per non spaventarla. Perché l'amava, anche se era arrabbiato con lei.

Il cuore prese a battergli più forte, in un crescendo amaramente familiare, come se all'improvviso fossero sbucati dei lupi pronti ad azzannarlo. Era cosciente del fatto che non ci fossero pericoli _reali,_ ma la parte razionale della sua mente, fortunatamente ancora presente, non riusciva a convincere l'altra, quella che stava lanciando l'allarme, completamente fuori asse.  
Che problemi aveva? Perché non poteva mantenere la calma in una semplice discussione, come tutti, come era augurabile che facesse e come anzi aveva sempre fatto? Di colpo ebbe la sensazione che la stanza si inclinasse di qualche grado e per non dar corda alla sensazione di caduta libera, afferrò il bracciolo, stringendolo con violenza, fino a che gli si sbiancarono le nocche.

Era vitale che riprendesse il dominio di sé. Non era niente di grave, doveva solo respirare. Lo fece. L'aria entrò e poi uscì. Lo fece di nuovo. Contava le inspirazioni e le espirazioni. Non stava morendo, dopotutto, quello lo sapeva per certo. I polmoni si gonfiavano e si sgonfiavano, segno che tutto stava funzionando nel migliore dei modi.  
Doveva solo cercare di non farsi vincere dalla paura irrazionale che gli aveva stretto un cappio intorno al collo, e che gli faceva percepire le luci più accecanti, i rumori più stridenti. Stava sudando, di nuovo, come quella notte. Ma questa volta era sveglio, lucido per quanto possibile e deciso a non farsi cogliere impreparato dall'ondata di panico in rapida crescita. Doveva solo distrarsi. Aggrapparsi a qualcosa di concreto, non farsi impaurire dai fantasmi prodotti dalla mente traditrice.

Lei gli toccò una mano con la sua, che era fresca e asciutta. Gli parve un'ancora. La strinse con forza, incapace di moderare i suoi gesti, preoccupato di farle male. Kate la sollevò e la guidò in direzione del suo ventre, dove la appoggiò con delicatezza. Dopo un primo attimo di stupore, i tonfi imbizzarriti che percepiva provenire dall'interno lo distrassero al punto da fargli dimenticare per un istante il dramma che stava silenziosamente vivendo.  
"È l'ora della lezione di hip hop lì dentro?", domandò con voce roca ritrovando un po' del suo humor mentre accarezzava il pancione, cosa che migliorò impercettibilmente le sue condizioni, aprendogli la gola contratta. Lo aveva fatto di proposito o aveva dato retta a un istinto? Farlo concentrare su qualcosa di concreto – e cosa c'era di meglio della loro futura bambina? - stava funzionando alla grande.

"Gli zuccheri della cioccolata l'hanno svegliata. O forse pensa che ci stiamo riposando troppo". Gli sorrideva con amore, pur mantenendo un tono leggero. Nessun cenno al suo malessere, e nessuna intenzione di continuare con l'interrogatorio. Gliene fu profondamente grato. Si sarebbe vergognato di ammettere come si sentiva, anche se sapeva che lei aveva capito tutto, senza alcun bisogno di spiegarsi. Non si sentì più rifiutato, o non ascoltato, ma profondamente compreso. La connessione tra loro, che era sembrata essersi interrotta per colpa di qualche interferenza esterna, tornò più forte che mai.  
"Avrà preso da te, non riesci a star ferma un minuto", le rispose molto meno agitato. L'ansia stava evaporando a vista d'occhio.  
"Perché a te piace oziare in poltrona, magari lavorando a maglia, vero Castle?".  
"Ci darà del filo da torcere, temo", ammise contrito, ma intimamente felice dell'esuberanza della sua secondogenita. Un piccolo essere umano che non si era fatto impressionare dalle prove che aveva dovuto superare e che, durante in ogni emergenza, aveva sempre voluto avere l'ultima parola. E che adesso era lì con loro. Continuò ad accarezzare lentamente la pancia, soffermandosi sulle protuberanze che apparivano e scomparivano e facevano vibrare la pelle tesa, ottenendo in breve tempo una cessazione del trambusto. Era sempre riuscito a placarla, con grande felicità di sua moglie, che poteva così tornare a riposare.

Osservò Kate, seduta a gambe incrociate, con la sua felpa, che non si era ancora tolta. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, e pareva sintonizzata su un dialogo silenzioso che per rispetto non voleva interrompere, anche se era curioso di saperne i contenuti. Si era legata i capelli in una crocchia morbida da cui sfuggivano alcune ciocche ed era l'incarnazione stessa della quiete imperturbabile, come la superficie immobile di un lago senza tempeste. Il suo esatto opposto, anche se l'energia pacifica che trasmetteva iniziava a contagiarlo.  
Aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise e lui decise che per il resto della sua vita gli sarebbe bastato questo. Essere guardato con tanta dolcezza da fargli dimenticare tutto il resto.

Lo tirò verso di sé, sempre comprendendolo silenziosamente e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli. Era bastato quel tocco e il movimento ritmico del petto per tranquillizzarlo definitivamente.  
Il panico se ne era andato, lasciandolo svuotato, infreddolito, ma molto più padrone di sé. E lui non l'aveva combattuto, non si era opposto. Si era distratto, si era concentrato su quello che aveva intorno, qualcosa di reale e concreto come i calci di sua figlia, e aveva lasciato che l'ondata si alzasse sempre di più senza contrastarla, fino a vederla infrangersi lungo la battigia, innocua, privata della sua tremenda forza. Non gli faceva più paura.

Il merito era di lei, che non si era agitata, non aveva temuto il peggio – soprattutto non aveva insistito perché prendesse i farmaci prescritti - e l'aveva ripescato esattamente nel momento in cui stava per precipitare verso l'abisso. Non stava esagerando con le metafore, era proprio così che si era sentito un attimo prima che lei lo salvasse. Dovevano ancora finire quel discorso che lei aveva voluto affrontare a tutti i costi, anche a rischio di turbarlo, proprio come era avvenuto, ma prima poteva riposare qualche minuto sul petto di lei, nella quiete dello chalet, mentre fuori iniziava finalmente a nevicare.

.

 _I prossimi capitoli saranno pubblicati dopo il 6 gennaio, buon anno! :-)_


	9. Nove

Sarebbero usciti a cena, decise Castle all'improvviso, spinto da un'ispirazione fulminea o forse mosso dal bisogno di sfogare le energie in eccesso, dovute all'euforia di essere tornato padrone del proprio corpo e le sue reazioni.

Sì, rifletté, mentre valutava in silenzio l'effetto delle sue parole precipitose che rimbalzavano tra le mura dello chalet, attendendo la reazione di lei, trascorrere una serata fuori era proprio quello che ci voleva, senza pensieri negativi - senza ansia, possibilmente -, con quella rinnovata armonia ricreatasi tra loro che, sospettava, aveva contribuito non poco a farlo sentire magnificamente. In forze. Sereno. Tutto stava filando liscio e il mondo non poteva essere più pieno di promesse.  
Non sapeva di preciso che cosa fosse successo, che cosa avesse placato il malessere prima che diventasse temibile e spaventoso, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di starci a rimuginare troppo.  
Voleva solo godersi ogni istante nel migliore dei modi, per quanto banale potesse apparire una risoluzione del genere.

Se l'era ripromesso spesso, d'accordo, e altrettanto spesso non era riuscito a essere fedele a quell'intento, in cui aveva sempre creduto e a cui si era allineato per gran parte della sua vita, con notevole soddisfazione.  
Era solo incespicato in qualche ostacolo nell'ultimo periodo, tutto qui. Si sarebbe impegnato di più. Anzi, non c'era bisogno che si sforzasse, sarebbe bastato ricontattare la sua natura più autentica, senza farsi distrarre o, peggio, intimorire, da quel mondo esterno che ultimamente gli aveva messo dei bastoni tra le ruote. Ma non aveva rimpianti, o recriminazioni da fare. Tutto aveva contribuito a renderlo più saggio, ad apprezzare nel profondo quello che aveva, quello che di certo sarebbe arrivato.

Ma non era il caso di perder tempo con riflessioni filosofiche, non quando si prospettava la possibilità di un'ottima cena in piacevole compagnia, il che naturalmente escludeva chiunque altro tranne sua moglie.  
Quest'unica condizione – assolutamente non negoziabile – portava con sé l'obbligo di scegliere una meta che non fosse troppo vicina allo chalet, nel timore concreto di imbattersi in una delle loro recenti ed entusiaste conoscenze. Considerava ancora prioritario, a quel punto, rimanere da solo con lei. Non che trovasse possibile smettere di desiderarlo – o averne bisogno -, ma, dopo le recenti avventure, trovava che non fosse necessario inibirsi a favore di una presunta salutare socialità. L'eremitaggio sarebbe andato benissimo.

Non avevano più ripreso _quel discorso,_ come se si fossero accordati per concedersi una tregua, forse per non rovinare quell'intimità che si era creata nello spazio di una carezza al pancione.  
A dirla tutta lui era ancora un po' stranito da quell'approccio diretto da parte di lei, quando la loro abituale linea comunicativa si era sempre basata sul prendere alla lontana argomenti possibilmente catastrofici senza affrontarli di petto, sfiorandoli appena con qualche accenno, attraverso il quale interpretare e dipanare grovigli emotivi che partivano da lontano. E questo nei casi in cui era fortunato e lei non si chiudeva a riccio, tagliandolo fuori. Era più avvezzo a un lavoro interpretativo certosino, che a questa improvvisa chiarezza che lo aveva decisamente tramortito.  
Visti gli effetti, lei a quel punto doveva essere seriamente preoccupata del rischio di provocargli un'altra crisi, per cui aveva forse deciso di soprassedere, limitandosi a scrutarlo in silenzio. Anche ora se ne stava a fissarlo piuttosto guardinga, dopo che lui le ebbe annunciato la sua proposta.

Erano in vacanza, aggiunse per convincerla, dovevano comportarsi come avrebbero fatto in qualsiasi altra circostanza del genere, non dovevano starsene chiusi in casa solo perché lui poteva stare male all'improvviso. Aveva molto chiaro nella mente che si trattava di un pericolo reale - la spinta a ritrarsi in una zona confortevole sempre più ristretta che l'avrebbe isolato, per timore di altre temibili crisi ansiose, la famosa _paura della paura -,_ ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di modificare le sue abitudini o di lasciare che quell'evento condizionasse la sua vita.  
Non pensava, in tutta onestà, che guidare per qualche chilometro in un paesaggio da cartolina totalmente deserto – sempre che la temperatura non fosse scesa troppo al punto da trasformare la neve in ghiaccio, nel qual caso potevano tornare subito indietro, l'aveva rassicurata – potesse disturbarlo. Anzi, tornare alla normalità gli avrebbe fatto molto bene. Lei mostrò visibile sollievo, indotto, per quel che poteva intuire, dal fatto che lui stesse esprimendosi ragionevolmente, senza più negare l'evidenza di essere in qualche modo stressato o stanco o vittima di un trauma che non aveva mai voluto affrontare.  
Dopo qualche istante di riflessione dubbiosa, che lesse perfettamente nel suo sguardo, si riscosse e accettò con esagerato entusiasmo, grazie al quale Castle ebbe la certezza che si stesse sentendo in colpa per quello che era successo e che questo le avrebbe imposto di dar corda a qualsiasi idea, anche quelle più azzardate. Chissà quando avrebbe ricominciato a sbeffeggiarlo come al solito. Era piacevole che fosse tanto conciliante, per una volta, ma gli mancava la vecchia Beckett.

"Se siamo entrambi d'accordo...", si fermò per cercare sul suo volto qualche segno di scetticismo, ma non ne trovò. "Possiamo iniziare a prepararci". Era ancora in parte sicuro che l'avrebbe fermato, posta di fronte alle necessità concrete che quella decisione comportava, come mettersi qualcosa di meno comodo, per esempio, e affrontare l'idea di lasciare lo chalet, ma rimase ferma nella sua posizione. Gli sorrise, anzi – a lui sembrò che nascondesse un po' di malizia, ma poteva trattarsi di un'allucinazione-, e scomparve in camera da letto.

Dopo aver atteso qualche istante, convinto che sarebbe tornata indietro a dirgli che lo scherzo era stato bello, ma lui doveva necessariamente starsene sdraiato a _riposare_ guardando un vecchio film e consumando con mestizia la minestrina che lei in persona gli avrebbe preparato, si convinse che avrebbe mantenuto la parola. Sarebbero usciti. Come se fossero una coppia normale. Che in effetti erano, o quantomeno stavano tornando a essere, con imprevista velocità.

Una volta entrato in bagno – l'aveva lasciata a trafficare assorta dentro la sua valigia-, si spiacque nuovamente che lo chalet presentasse l'unica pecca di non essere provvisto di una vasca, magari idromassaggio e con suggestiva vista sulle montagne, che lui considerava un diritto civile prioritario, soprattutto in vacanza. Avevano a disposizione solo una normalissima doccia, che trovava di una banalità imbarazzante, per quanto lussuosa e di dimensioni superiori alla media, con un'ampia gamma di getti d'acqua regolabili che avrebbero forse soddisfatto le richieste di qualcuno con standard meno pretenziosi dei suoi.  
Forse lì avevano idee più pratiche sulle necessità corporee, idee che necessitavano di una spolverata di romanticismo in più, tenendo soprattutto conto che, nelle nuove indicazioni mediche, era scomparso uno tra i divieti che aveva faticato a rispettare durante il corso della gravidanza. Era stato perennemente impegnato a temere l'insorgere di altri e sconosciuti motivi di apprensione, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di trovare intollerabile la distanza fisica che era stata loro severamente imposta fin dall'inizio.  
Aveva sopportato con onorevole silenzio, naturalmente, facendo attenzione a non esprimersi mai in tal senso, non sentendosi esattamente fiero di quei pensieri che, teneva a sottolinearlo anche con se stesso, erano stati assolutamente sporadici e che mai avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva. Con tutto quello che avevano avuto da pensare, di cui aver paura, con gli alti e bassi che si erano susseguiti, era l'ultima cosa di cui si sarebbe mai lamentato. Piuttosto, si sarebbe sottoposto a delle torture fisiche autoinflitte, previste da qualche ordine religioso, che non erano molto dissimili da quello che aveva provato standole lontano per tanto tempo.

La doccia sarebbe andata benissimo, si rassegnò, una volta che il getto bollente lo raggiunse e gli fece formicolare ogni centimetro di pelle, generando un'istantanea sensazione di benessere che dissolse parte della tensione che si trovava ancora incuneata tra le scapole. Se ne stette per qualche minuto a occhi chiusi ad assaporare la sensazione di appagamento, visualizzando tutto ciò di cui desiderava liberarsi finire giù per lo scolo, quando sentì un cigolio sospetto che lo avvertì che non era più solo. Aprì gli occhi, senza badare ai rivoli d'acqua che gli offuscavano la vista, temendo che fossero di nuovo alle prese con un'altra emergenza – non era da lei presentarsi a quel modo senza un motivo valido. Purtroppo.  
Si rasserenò solo quando si rese conto che andava tutto bene, ma rimase comunque sconcertato nel trovarsela davanti. Era qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario e inaspettato, per usare un eufemismo. Gli era impossibile riandare con la mente all'ultima volta in cui era successo, prima di quella giornata di maggio che aveva trasformato le loro vite. C'era stato il lungo ricovero in ospedale, la scoperta della gravidanza e tutto quello che ne era conseguito, di cui ancora portavano i segni.  
Lei era cambiata, gli sembrava quasi che si fosse un po' ritratta, come chiusa in se stessa e lui aveva accettato tutto, perché non avrebbe potuto fare altro. Non avrebbe trovato _giusto_ fare altro.

Non ne avevano mai parlato. Lo avevano considerato entrambi un argomento _off-limits_ che nessuno aveva osato affrontare per primo, una sorta di tabù, come tanti altri. Zone d'ombra che avevano temuto di illuminare, per timore di risvegliare ricordi troppo dolorosi, con la vita della loro bambina appesa a un filo, non troppo sicuri di essere ancora in vita loro stessi. Erano andati avanti, semplicemente. Era l'unica cosa che avevano potuto fare, l'unica che erano stati in grado di fare con un certo successo e il resto era stato messo da parte, quasi per scaramanzia. Avevano a malapena respirato, per paura di rovinare equilibri precari, con una posta in gioco troppo alta per poterci scherzare sopra con troppa leggerezza.

A differenza di quanto era stato gioiosamente in uso tra loro fino a quel punto, lei era stata restia a permettergli di vederla nuda. Era, molto brutalmente, andata così. Lui aveva cercato di non aversene male, comprendeva benissimo che non era niente di personale, non significava che non lo amasse più, tutt'altro. Era anzi normale che andasse in quel modo, con i repentini cambiamenti fisici che aveva subito e le cicatrici lasciate dalla sparatoria. A quello si era sommato il divieto assoluto da parte dei medici, che si erano espressi con fermezza riguardo a un argomento che lui aveva trovato bizzarro dovesse essere discusso con estranei tanto determinati a tenerli lontani al punto da offenderlo, quasi credessero che avrebbero gettato all'aria ogni precauzione appena girato l'angolo. Era in grado di controllarsi, avrebbe voluto gridare, ma si era trattenuto. Che genere di uomo pensavano che fosse?

O forse aveva reagito così male perché dentro di sé aveva tremato. L'idea che fosse loro preclusa una vicinanza che aveva sempre trovato stupefacente nella sua naturalezza, una parte tanto integrante del loro rapporto fin dagli inizi, o il fatto stesso che lei fosse così a disagio con se stessa da temere il suo sguardo – quando lui l'amava con un'intensità fuori da ogni logica – gli avevano procurato un dolore sordo sempre presente, che aveva tentato di camuffare.  
Era stato zitto, parlarne gli sarebbe sembrato irrispettoso, non voleva apparirle petulante. Ogni tanto si era permesso di farle qualche complimento, senza esagerare, senza soprattutto porre troppa attenzione su qualcosa che la metteva in imbarazzo. D'altro canto sperava che il suo modo d'agire non la convincesse che lui non la desiderava più come un tempo, perché non era così. Non sarebbe mai stato possibile.

Si era aperta con lui un'unica volta, prendendolo alla sprovvista, quando gli aveva confessato a fatica, - intabarrata in un maglione a collo alto-, quanto fosse insopportabile la sensazione che il suo corpo non le appartenesse più, sottoposto com'era a controlli ravvicinati, analisi più o meno invasive, aghi, iniezioni e soggiorni ospedalieri dalla durata imprevedibile in cui era stata attorniata da un discreto numero di medici pronti ad analizzare reazioni e processi fisiologici come se lei fosse stata la somma di parti meccaniche da tenere in funzione, e non più una persona con paure, sogni, speranze. Con una propria identità.  
Non era stupida, aveva aggiunto frettolosamente, era consapevole che era stato fatto per il suo bene. L'avevano salvata e avevano tenuto in vita la bambina, compiendo quasi un miracolo, non era difficile rendersene conto. Però era stato difficile, svilente, snaturante. Era come se non fosse stata più padrona di qualcosa che, fino a quel punto, era stato suo e basta. E che aveva generosamente condiviso con lui.  
Lui ne era stato profondamente toccato. Anche se non ne aveva esperienza diretta, era riuscita a fargli comprendere intuitivamente quella sorta di violazione a fin di bene che aveva dovuto subire e che era stata impossibile da evitare, per il bene di tutti, lei per prima. Nessuno aveva colpe, era qualcosa che la situazione imponeva, e che avevano avuto solo il potere di gestire nei migliore dei modi, non di eliminare dalla loro vite, ma non per questo era meno difficile da sopportare, anche se lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di lamentarsene, aveva sottolineato più e più volte, come se temesse di passare per ingrata.

L'aveva presa tra le braccia con estrema delicatezza e le aveva detto che capiva, che era normale che si sentisse così, che erano stati travolti da qualcosa di enorme, che avevano gestito come avevano potuto, senza esserne pronti, navigando a vista. Non era colpa di nessuno, soprattutto non sua. Il fatto che fosse andato tutto bene – aveva occultato silenziosi scongiuri – non significava che fosse stato semplice o che non avesse comportato dei costi, che avevano accettato responsabilmente di pagare, ma che non avevano certamente alleggerito la situazione. Ma non sarebbe durato per sempre quel continuo allarme, i continui timori, la paura strisciante. La bambina sarebbe nata e loro avrebbero potuto rilassarsi, anche se la vita sarebbe stata stravolta, in un modo completamente diverso, più gratificante, più gioiso e rumoroso.

D'istinto avrebbe voluto aggiungere, per rassicurarla, che per lui non era cambiato niente, la trovava splendida esattamente come prima, anzi forse di più. Ma il problema non era quello e sarebbe stato indelicato porlo in quei termini, un segno di insensibilità che avrebbe messo al centro lui e non i bisogni di lei. E sarebbe stato completamente sbagliato. Il problema non era che lei temeva di non piacergli più, anche se probabilmente lo credeva davvero. Si trattava di qualcosa di più sottile, la cui risoluzione sarebbe passata attraverso la riconquista del proprio corpo come qualcosa di unico e personale, dentro il quale sentirsi a suo agio.

Per questo motivo inizialmente si pietrificò, perché non aveva idea del motivo per cui avesse deciso di raggiungerlo sotto la doccia e questo lo rese dolorosamente consapevole di quanta distanza si fosse creata, per motivi legittimi ma non per questo meno penosi.  
Si rese conto che la sua reazione poco tempestiva l'aveva resa titubante e, prima che decidesse di andarsene e forse divorziare per manifesta mancanza di empatia e vicinanza umana, si avvicinò e la avvolse in un abbraccio. Era fredda, o forse era lui a essere quasi ustionato, e la tenne stretta per trasmetterle il suo calore e tutto quello che poteva, in silenzio, sperando che la telepatia per la quale erano famosi continuasse a funzionare.  
La sentì tremare, ma non mollò la presa.

Tornare a riassaporare il contatto tra i loro corpi si rivelò un'esperienza molto più estatica di quanto ricordasse. Benedisse, anzi, il fatto di essere stato graziato da un'amnesia sensoriale che gli aveva reso possibile sopportare la lontananza, perché non poteva immaginare di averne fatto a meno tanto a lungo.  
Sarebbe rimasto così per sempre, anche se si rese conto, con il passare dei minuti, che trattenersi dal fare gesti inconsulti e trattarla con la sensibilità che si era ripromesso sarebbe stata un'impresa, e non di poco conto.  
La baciò su una tempia, stringendola, sperando che non si allontanasse e lasciasse invece che quella vicinanza li guarisse.

Cercò di annullare il lavorio incessante della sua mente, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni irresistibili che stava sperimentando, senza però esagerare, perdere il controllo, e interrompere malamente quell'assaggio paradisiaco. Si trattava di un equilibrio difficile da gestire, forse avrebbe dovuto ricevere un encomio. Si fece coraggio e glielo sussurrò a un orecchio, facendola ridere forte. Rise anche lui con l'acqua che gli entrava in bocca, scivolava tra i loro corpi e il vapore che aveva ormai inondato la stanza.  
Prese lei l'iniziativa e lo baciò, e lui ne fu felice e sollevato, perché per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe rispettato in eterno il suo status di sacra rappresentante della Madre universale immacolata.

Aver riconosciuto la vecchia Beckett, ritrovarla intatta, maliziosa e invitante era stato quasi sconvolgente, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, che lei aveva sopportato. Era una benedizione che non fossero dentro a una vasca, pensò fuggevolmente accarezzandola - sorprendendosi quasi dal fatto che riuscisse ancora a ragionare-, perché a quel punto forse l'idea della cena sarebbe evaporata del tutto e non pensava che l'avrebbe rimpianta affatto.

.

 _Bentornati/e, grazie di essere ancora qui dopo una lunga pausa. In realtà questo capitolo era già pronto da tempo, ma, vista la delicatezza dell'argomento, ho voluto rivederlo più volte e con calma. Silvia_


	10. Dieci

Dopo il piccolo _contrattempo_ che aveva ridotto di parecchio il tempo da dedicare ad altre attività ricreative socialmente accettabili, che a quel punto avevano perso gran parte della loro attrattiva – se lei avesse mostrato il minimo accenno a far saltare il suo piano, lo avrebbe fatto seduta stante e senza voltarsi indietro – si era assunto onorevolmente la responsabilità di scovare un locale adatto alle loro esigenze, che aveva ormai ridotto all'essenziale.  
Si sarebbe fatto bastare del cibo vagamente commestibile, servito in piatti di ceramica posizionati su una tovaglia che fosse almeno di cotone - non voleva ripetere l'esperienza del pranzo del giorno precedente, in cui aveva avuto la sensazione che venissero usati oggetti di fortuna, capitati in cucina per caso.  
Tutto quello che gli importava era tornarsene in quello stesso chalet dal quale aveva desiderato solo qualche ora prima evadere, senza che ne rammentasse precisamente il motivo. Probabilmente aveva solo voluto dimostrare a se stesso che andava tutto bene e che era in grado di comportarsi in modo normale, come tutti gli altri. Adesso si rendeva conto che era un'idea completamente idiota.  
O forse gli ultimi accadimenti avevano cambiato le sue priorità, visto che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che infilarsi di nuovo con lei in quella doccia, dove li avrebbero ritrovati con la pelle violacea e raggrinzita, trasformati in anfibi. Sì, si rendeva conto che non era possibile, ma c'era un certo fascino in quella fantasia, a pensarci bene. Lei sarebbe stata bellissima in qualsiasi forma, anche non umana. Sorrise tra sé, mentre l'aiutava a salire in macchina, decidendo giudiziosamente di non metterla al corrente delle sue ultime stranezze, perché era sicuro che esistesse un limite invalicabile anche nella nuova Beckett, molto più indulgente rispetto al solito.

.

Il ristorante, scelto a caso, andava più che bene, si rese conto guardandosi intorno soddisfatto. Erano stati fatti accomodare a un tavolo collocato in una posizione riservata, proprio come da sua richiesta, vicino al grande camino, sopra il quale troneggiavano precoci decorazioni natalizie. _Molto_ precoci, pensò, ricordando la ghirlanda appesa alla porta dello chalet, che avevano trovato rientrando quel mattino. Forse faceva parte di qualche tradizione della zona, o forse gli abitanti del posto non avevano abbastanza hobby che li tenessero impegnati.  
L'atmosfera tra loro si era mantenuta leggera, avevano chiacchierato lungo il tragitto, divertendosi a punzecchiarsi come ai vecchi tempi, ma quando Kate ebbe finito di studiare il suo menu, e lo chiuse con un gesto secco, fissandolo con la familiare espressione perentoria, fu immediatamente chiaro che si stavano avviando verso il secondo round dello spiacevole confronto pomeridiano.  
Non aveva avuto dubbi che lei non avrebbe abbandonato l'argomento finché non fosse stato sviscerato del tutto, perché non era difficile comprendere che si trattava di qualcosa che le stava molto a cuore e non gliene faceva una colpa. Ora che si era ripreso, e soprattutto calmato, riusciva a immaginare quanto dovesse essere stata terrificante per lei l'esperienza appena trascorsa – svegliarsi di colpo e trovarlo agonizzante, per non parlare del soggiorno forzato in un ospedale sconosciuto – e indovinava che avesse bisogno di razionalizzare il caos, indagare le cause, trovare una soluzione, aggrapparsi a dei punti fermi che la convincessero che non sarebbe più accaduto. In sintesi, aveva bisogno di recuperare una comprensibile parvenza di controllo sulla realtà.  
Era quello che si augurava anche lui, ma non credeva che discuterne fino allo sfinimento sarebbe servito, come dimostrava il fallimento del loro precedente confronto.

"È di nuovo il momento di _parlare,_ Beckett?", la precedette sorridendole, prendendosi un po' gioco di lei. Si sentiva allegro, spensierato. Al punto da riuscire a godersi sul serio la serata, tanto da aver quasi dimenticato la fatica, lo spavento e tutto il resto. Forse era stato soprattutto merito della doccia. Era miracoloso che fossero riusciti a uscirne, a un certo punto.  
Invece di reagire al suo tentativo di fare dell'umorismo con il familiare sarcasmo, Beckett ammutolì, adombrandosi. Ci aveva visto giusto, si sentiva responsabile per come erano andate le cose allo chalet, quando si era sentito male per la seconda volta. Sospirò. Avevano solo bisogno di mettere una pietra sopra a quello che era successo, riderci su, raccontarlo come un aneddoto divertente, ma lei non era ancora pronta a farlo. E lui non gliene faceva una colpa. Voleva anzi andarle incontro, aiutarla, ma si rifiutava di dar troppa corda a quelle che, in tutta onestà, considerava delle fissazioni insane sulla sua salute di ferro.

"Non volevo turbarti. Sono stata troppo brusca, mi dispiace", ammise rammaricata, facendo una piccola smorfia con le labbra che trovò adorabile. Voleva prometterle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non sarebbe servito, non si sarebbe convinta, ci aveva già provato. Prese del tempo che dedicò a imburrare un pezzo di pane, per impegnare le mani in qualcosa di concreto e intanto riflettere.  
"E a me dispiace di averti spaventato e costretto a passare una notte in ospedale, il primo giorno della nostra vacanza".  
Gli rivolse un sorriso incerto, disorientata dal cambio di direzione del discorso, che doveva aver progettato diversamente.  
"Ora che ci siamo dispiaciuti entrambi...", proseguì lui, dopo che il cameriere che aveva silenziosamente portato loro le pietanze si fu eclissato con discrezione, senza disturbarli ulteriormente. Avrebbe lasciato un'ottima mancia, potevano starne certi.  
"Posso sapere che cosa significa che _siamo qui per me_?". Era l'ultima cosa che gli aveva detto, prima che in lui tornasse a montare il malessere che aveva messo fine al discorso. Gli era rimasta la curiosità di saperlo e, se proprio dovevano discuterne, quella era una delle cose che a lui premeva di più chiarire. "Quando Allison mi ha chiamato per suggerire l'idea della vacanza mi ha fatto capire, anzi, l'ha proprio detto esplicitamente, che eri _tu_ a non stare bene, cosa che in effetti non ero il solo ad aver notato, e che per questo avevi bisogno di cambiare aria. Ecco perché _siamo qui_ ".

Forse gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa, e non vedeva l'ora che lei illustrasse quel particolare punto, su cui non si era mai posto il problema dell'esistenza di opinioni contrastanti.  
Sperò che si rendesse conto che era molto calmo, che non c'era il rischio che quello che si augurava fosse un pacato scambio di idee, degenerasse in un litigio o in nuovo episodio di ansia estrema. Aveva modulato il tono di voce perché non suonasse accusatorio e l'aveva guardata negli occhi con espressione franca – anche se tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare era baciarla, nonostante la notevole serietà che lei aveva messo in campo. Ma lei aveva altri piani, ed erano circondati dagli altri avventori, quindi aveva tenuto per sé i suoi istinti, pur sapendo che non erano la base ideale per una comunicazione efficace.

Prese tempo anche lei, distogliendo lo sguardo e giocherellando distrattamente con il bracciale che le aveva regalato milioni di anni prima e su cui anche lui concentrò la sua attenzione. Capiva che stava cercando un modo per esprimersi al meglio e rispondergli in modo adeguato, ma senza rischiare di far esplodere di nuovo i sintomi, possibilità che doveva ritenere non così remota. Quel continuo rimuginare a fin di bene, però, non era utile a nessuno. Forse avrebbe dovuto davvero baciarla davanti a tutti e farla finita, una buona volta.

"Hai ragione, avevamo entrambi bisogno di una pausa", ammise lei, con grande sfoggio di funambolismo discorsivo. "Ed è vero che sono un po' provata dagli ultimi mesi, ma...". Lo sapeva che quel maledetto _ma_ sarebbe arrivato, a un certo punto, seguito da una fastidiosa pausa. "Ci siamo accorti...", non specificò chi fosse quel _noi_ che aveva preso parte a un dibattito dal quale lui era stato evidentemente escluso. Si augurò che tagliasse corto con quelle infinite esitazioni, perché non le avrebbe sopportate a lungo. "Che eri molto, molto stanco anche tu. Stanco al punto da farci preoccupare seriamente, Castle", confessò a malincuore. "Far preoccupare _me_ ", si corresse, abbandonando quel plurale che aveva preso a dargli sui nervi.  
La verità, che così tanto aveva desiderato sapere, si rivelò un'arma a doppio taglio che lo colpì nel profondo e gli fece male. Quel secondo round si stava rivelando più spiacevole del precedente.

"Temevi che fossi vicino a un crollo nervoso?" Era il colmo. "Sono stati mesi duri, sono d'accordo, ma non ho mai perso il lume della ragione, mi offendi se la pensi diversamente!"  
Era piuttosto insultante che lo avessero creduto prossimo al tracollo. Lui era rimasto in piedi, dovevano riconoscerglielo, lei e chiunque altro fosse stato coinvolto in quelle macchinazioni segrete. Non aveva mai vacillato e le era sempre stato accanto, facendo tutto quello che era stato necessario per alleviare le difficoltà oggettive di una situazione ingarbugliata. E ora saltava fuori che il problema era _lui_ , quando non aveva mai mostrato alcun segno di cedimento, proprio perché non ne aveva avuti? Non capiva se fossero impazziti tutti o se lui fosse finito in una realtà in cui le cose avevano preso a mutare impercettibilmente di senso, fino a confonderlo del tutto.

Kate gli accarezzò una mano, un tentativo di rabbonirlo forse, o magari di disinnescare una potenziale miccia. Alzò lo sguardo, un po' contrariato, ma ogni impulso belligerante si affievolì quando lesse nei suoi occhi sincera partecipazione e vicinanza, ma soprattutto immenso amore, che emanava da lei a ondate. Era lì per lui, sembrava suggerire ogni cellula del suo corpo proteso nella sua direzione, era dalla sua parte, non stavano combattendo una guerra in cui uno dei due avrebbe vinto, a discapito dell'altro.  
Ciò nonostante, non sopportava che lei, tra tutti, lo avesse ritenuto un _debole_. Perché era proprio quella l'immagine che gli stava rimandando e lui scopriva che gli era intollerabile. Si era illuso che l'avesse fatta finita con l'assurda convinzione che quell'attacco di panico fosse la spia di un malessere ben più ampio che doveva essere investigato, e non un evento isolato, come invece lui era convinto che fosse. E siccome lui si conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, non intendeva avallare ulteriormente quella follia che stava prendendo contorni sempre più grotteschi.

"Castle, non sto insinuando che tu sia pazzo, e mi sorprende molto che tu sia giunto a una conclusione del genere", spiegò determinata a chiarire il suo punto di vista. "Stare male, aver combattuto a lungo e aver dato fondo a tutte le riserve di energia, ed essere perciò più vulnerabile del solito, non è qualcosa di cui vergognarsi". Le lanciò un'occhiata molto scettica, prima di riuscire a impedirselo. "Lo so, stai pensando che sono l'ultima persona autorizzata a farti la predica, ma sei stato tu a insegnarmi che essere forti non significa essere invincibili. Vale anche per te, non sei un super eroe. Hai subito un'esperienza drammatica, almeno questo devi riconoscerlo. Perché sei tanto ostile all'idea che quel trauma possa aver generato delle conseguenze?"  
"Non sono affatto ostile, solo non capisco perché vi stiate concentrando su di me, come se fossi il solo a rischiare un tracollo. È la stessa esperienza che hai vissuto anche tu, e nel tuo caso per la seconda volta, perché per me dovrebbe essere diverso?".  
Non si capacitava di come non riuscisse a farle comprendere quanto fossero illogiche le sue argomentazioni. E lei era altrettanto sconcertata dal fatto che lui si mostrasse tanto cocciuto, probabilmente.

"È vero, per me si tratta della seconda esperienza ed è proprio per questo che so riconoscere gli effetti dello stress post traumatico, quando li vedo, perché li ho già dovuti gestire grazie all'aiuto di un professionista. Riesco a cogliere i campanelli d'allarme. E sono stata aiutata moltissimo anche in questa circostanza, da te soprattutto", gli sorrise, grata. "Tu no. Guardiamo le cose con onestà", riprese subito dopo, per non interrompere il flusso. "Quando mi sono svegliata in ospedale, non ero sola. Tu eri accanto a me, vivo. E c'era la bambina. Avevo intorno tutta la nostra famiglia, se vogliamo metterla così, per quanto possa essere stato sconcertante scoprire in quel modo di essere incinta. Per te è stato diverso, infinitamente più orribile. Eri convinto che fossi morta, e non c'era nessuno con te, perché io ero altrove, incosciente. Non ero lì, Castle, non come tu lo sei stato per me. Hai creduto ai tuoi incubi, hai creduto che fossero reali, che io fossi stata ammazzata sul pavimento del loft. Riesci a vedere la differenza? Per me è stato diverso, meno traumatico, anche se ovviamente mi è impossibile non farmi ossessionare dall'immagine di un'esistenza da trascorrere in solitudine, senza averti accanto, pur sforzandomi di non pensarci. E, anche in quel caso, avrei avuto nostra figlia con me. Tu non avresti avuto nessuno, se io fossi morta", concluse, con voce spezzata, come se non riuscisse più a sopportare il carico della sua sofferenza, lo stillicidio che avrebbe significato per lui perderla e che lui aveva serbato scrupolosamente in un posto inaccessibile del suo cuore, ma che lei era riuscita a raggiungere.

Era un discorso che andava a toccare alcune delle loro zone inconsce più oscure e temibili, e che per questo avrebbe meritato un contesto molto più appropriato. Uno in cui lui potesse prendersi cura delle sue ferite. Nel silenzio attonito che era seguito alla sua accorata confessione, si sentì investito dalla potenza di un grumo di emozioni primordiali non mediate, che mai lei aveva condiviso con tanta onestà. Mentre lui si preoccupava per i bisogni concreti più urgenti – farla arrivare alla fine della gravidanza-, lei, in segreto, aveva accumulato ansie e timori per la sua salute psicologica. L'aveva osservato, studiato, il tutto in silenzio e struggendosi per quel serbatoio di dolore che aveva intuito, nel quale si era immedesimata con grande pena, ma che lui aveva sempre soppresso. Adesso gli era chiaro. Aveva proiettato l'ombra del trauma irrisolto, che lei aveva saputo raccogliere, e tentato di curare, senza che lui le desse la possibilità di affrontarlo apertamente. Come invece stavano facendo ora. Del resto, aveva passato l'intera giornata a negare di avere qualche problema, e protestare contro ogni minimo avvicinamento all'argomento.

Capì tutte queste cose grazie all'improvvisa epifania generata dalle sue parole, e si sentì frustrato perché era impotente. Non poteva abbracciarla, non poteva salvarla, asciugare le lacrime che minacciavano di erompere e farla tornare luminosa e spensierata, come era quando avevano fatto il loro ingresso, poco prima. E al centro di quel dolore c'era lui. Capì quanto dovesse essere stata male e quanto lo amasse, per essere rimasta in disparte, aspettandosi il peggio, che era in effetti arrivato, convinta che quella tragedia inespressa l'avrebbe eroso dentro, fino a venire a galla nel peggiore dei modi.

"Non sapevo che ti tormentassi così. Non me ne hai mai parlato", osservò a bassa voce, cercando di controllare il tumulto, rischiando di mostrarsi troppo freddo. Lei si asciugò furtivamente gli occhi. "Vuoi che ce ne andiamo?", le propose, convinto che fosse la soluzione migliore, chiedendosi perché mai avesse avuto la brillante idea di starsene in un luogo pubblico, quando invece avevano bisogno di un posto sicuro dove tirar fuori, e sperabilmente rilasciare senza troppi danni, i loro traumi privati.  
Lei scosse la testa. Aveva talmente insistito per uscire a cena, che forse temeva di rovinargli la bella serata, rifletté con amarezza.  
"Castle, ti rendi conto che non sei mai al centro dei tuoi discorsi, non ti metti mai al primo posto? Ti preoccupi solo di come mi sento io, anche adesso. È normale che da qualche parte il tuo malessere si faccia vivo, comprimi tutte le emozioni fino a farle esplodere", continuò in tono più concitato, come se trovasse frustrante il fatto che lui non sembrasse capire.

"Kate..." esordì con grande tenerezza dopo aver raccolto le idee, tenendole la mano e accarezzandole il polso. "Sei stata sottoposta a un intervento chirurgico difficile e complicato, dopo il quale hanno deciso di indurti un coma farmacologico, considerandolo l'opzione migliore tra tutte. Nel frattempo avevi perso un sacco di sangue ed eri a malapena viva, eri quasi spettrale in quel letto, credimi. In più eri incinta, e non lo sapeva nessuno, ed era un problema enorme, data la situazione. Come potevo non prendermi cura di te, stare al tuo capezzale, accertarmi che respirassi, che ti nutrissi adeguatamente, che i fantasmi non tornassero a ossessionarti, mentre venivi riempita di pillole per accelerare la ripresa fisica, dovendo condividere le tue risorse con un altro minuscolo essere umano? Come potevo occuparmi di altro, di me stesso magari, quando ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, al punto che se c'è stato un momento in cui ho seriamente rischiato di impazzire, è stato quando avevo le allucinazioni nelle quali scomparivi, rifiutandoti di portarmi via con te, nonostante ti implorassi di farlo? Come puoi chiedermelo? Non posso farlo, Kate. Non in questa circostanza, né mai. E se significa comprimermi fino al punto di esplodere, come hai detto tu, lo farò. Ma non aspettarti che mi comporti diversamente, non quando ti amo così tanto da star sveglio di notte per contare i tuoi respiri. Perché hai ragione, Kate, non posso vivere senza di te".  
Non voleva apparirle melodrammatico, ma era esattamente così che la pensava. E non avrebbe cambiato idea, per nessun motivo, nemmeno su sua richiesta. Faceva parte della sua essenza più profonda. Lei ascoltò il lungo flusso ininterrotto delle sue parole con crescente smarrimento. Alla fine, dopo una lunga pausa, si prese la testa tra le mani, gemendo in modo impercettibile, chiudendosi in se stessa.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare, era prioritario che se ne andassero, ma lei aveva rifiutato la sua proposta e così erano inchiodati lì. Se ne stava immobile, facendo aumentare la sua apprensione. Perché non stava bene, era evidente.  
"È tutta colpa mia", annunciò alla fine con voce a malapena udibile.  
A dirla tutta iniziava a sentirsi un po' smarrito di fronte alla piega estremamente emotiva che aveva preso la giornata. Mesi a girarci intorno perché nessuno si _agitasse_ generando catastrofiche conseguenze e poi di colpo i panieri si aprivano vomitando tutto il non detto che li aveva silenziosamente avvelenati.  
Desiderò fortemente essere lontano da lì, ma non poteva costringerla. Mandò al diavolo la cena e la buona educazione, si alzò e prese posto accanto a lei, chinandosi per averla il più vicina possibile e toglierla da quell'incubo – il senso di colpa generalizzato - in cui aveva intuito andasse a infilarsi quando la vedeva assente.

"Non lo è, Kate. Non è colpa di nessuno". Scandì bene le parole, perché ne cogliesse il significato, nonostante lo stato d'animo alterato.  
Gli rivolse uno sguardo di cupa disperazione. "Ti ho messo io in questa situazione. Ti ho perfino _lasciato_ , per correr dietro a chissà cosa, nell'ansia di ottenere giustizia, come se fossi l'unica in grado di farlo. E ho messo in mezzo pure una bambina, tanto per chiudere il cerchio. Potevamo morire tutti, Castle. E sarei stata l'unica colpevole".  
Sentirla parlare in quel modo lo gelò nel profondo, perché non si aspettava che si stesse ancora tormentando in quel modo per il passato. O meglio, l'aveva sospettato, ma aveva creduto che la lama che le scavava costantemente le carni non fosse stata tanto affilata. Perché non era giusto che lo fosse, e doveva farglielo capire, anche se dubitava che l'approccio più sensato – spiegarglielo razionalmente – fosse quello più efficace.

"Mi hai lasciato per proteggermi", ribatté serissimo, ripetendo le esatte parole con cui si era giustificata credendoci fino in fondo, e che in realtà non aveva trovato così illogiche, trattandosi di lei, e considerando la loro storia in generale. Lo aveva fatto anche lui, tanto tempo prima, aveva deciso per entrambi, pensando di agire per il meglio.  
Lo guardò, prima convinta di aver sentito male, e poi incredula per la sua sfacciataggine. Alla fine le venne un po' da ridere, quando lui le fece l'occhiolino. Aveva ottenuto la reazione che sperava.  
"È la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto. Non succederà più, Castle, te lo prometto. Non ti lascerò mai più, per nessun motivo", annunciò con fervore, probabilmente indotto dal fatto di essere ancora un po' scossa per tutte quelle emozioni soverchianti. E gli ormoni. Valutò se farla partecipe delle sue riflessioni, ma sarebbe equivalso a spingersi troppo oltre, quindi rimase zitto, prima di trovarsi con una fioriera in testa.  
"È la seconda volta che me lo ripeti oggi, comincio a pensare che tu stia seriamente prendendo in considerazione il divorzio".  
Lei sbuffò, sperò per l'assurdità dell'ipotesi e non perché frustrata dal doversi intrattenere con un interlocutore incapace come lui.

Le prese entrambe le mani. "Ora devi ascoltarmi, Beckett, perché non lo dirò un'altra volta". Lo avrebbe fatto, invece, per tutto il tempo in cui sarebbe stato necessario, ma gli piaceva aumentare un po' il pathos. "Non è stata colpa tua, non hai premuto tu il grilletto contro di noi. E hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto, quello che fai sempre, quello per cui sei così brava nel tuo lavoro. Volevi giustizia. Volevi scovare e arrestare il colpevole, anche se era pericoloso, perché tu non ti tiri mai indietro, non quando ci sono vittime da onorare. E non sapevi di essere incinta. Te ne devi convincere, una volta per tutte. Avrai commesso degli errori, come tutti, ma devi smettere di sentirti in colpa. O in debito con me, con la bambina, con l'universo e non so chi altri, forse il tuo futuro marito boscaiolo".  
Non reagì alla battuta, segno che non era ancora pronta a lasciar andare del tutto la questione. O l'attaccamento doloroso ormai cronicizzato che la teneva legata a essa.

"Non pensi che sia stato sbagliato dare la caccia a LokSat?". Ecco il nocciolo della questione. Finalmente era saltato fuori.  
"Era sbagliato come lo era riaprire il caso di tua madre, e altrettanto pericoloso, però lo abbiamo fatto lo stesso. Anzi, in quella circostanza sono stato io a insistere, peccando di leggerezza e forse mettendoti a rischio. Ma i veri colpevoli sono quelli che compiono azioni deprecabili, non chi dà loro la caccia per consegnarli alla giustizia. Potevamo morire tutti, è vero, ma siamo vivi. Non possiamo cambiare il passato, ma non possiamo nemmeno lasciare che rovini il presente, significherebbe sprecare la vita che ci è stata regalata", concluse, credendo fortemente in quello che aveva appena espresso.

Lo guardò a lungo in silenzio. "Pensi di raccogliere tutte queste tue frasi motivazionali in un libro?", sbottò alla fine, senza all'apparenza tradire alcuna malizia. Castle scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Era tornata la vecchia Beckett e lui non avrebbe avuto scampo. Non era mai stato più felice.  
"Io ti parlo con il cuore umano e tu sai solo prenderti gioco di me", la rimproverò sorridendole. La bufera era passata. Lei era visibilmente più sollevata e anche lui si era tolto un macigno dal petto, qualcosa che non aveva saputo di trascinarsi dietro a fatica e che l'aveva esaurito, generando gli eventi degli ultimi tempi.

Era ancora un po' frastornato per tutte quelle verità improvvisamente rivelate, tanto che, una volta tornato al suo posto, abbandonò l'idea di terminare la cena, non se la sentiva più di mangiare. Era lieto che avessero parlato, si fossero chiariti. Lieto che quella sensazione strisciante che l'aveva convinto che si stessero allontanando si fosse rivelata infondata. Forse avrebbero dovuto farlo prima - aprirsi con sincerità- , ma non era stato possibile. Erano stati troppo presi a sopravvivere, a mettere bandierine sugli obbiettivi raggiunti, a dar forza, ciascuno a modo proprio, alla figlia che doveva nascere a qualsiasi costo, perché altrimenti quello che avevano vissuto e superato non avrebbe avuto senso.

L'aveva sempre amata tanto – lo sapevano tutti e lui si pregiava di essere diventato nel tempo una sorta di unità di misura imbattibile per quanto riguardava l'intensità del _vero amore,_ nessuno poteva amare qualcuno più di quanto lui era arrivato ad amarla, era pronto a essere sfidato sull'argomento _–_ ma in quel momento sentì che non ci sarebbe mai stata una fine, un limite al sentimento che provava e avrebbe provato in futuro. Forse questo l'avrebbe esposto ad altre sofferenze, come quelle che aveva già sperimentato, o altre più fantasiose, ma non gli importava. Tutto quello che voleva era lei, tenerle la mano, sorriderle, confortarla e prometterle che sarebbe andato tutto bene.


	11. Undici

Rientrarono allo chalet quando si era ormai fatto molto tardi, molto più di quanto avesse previsto quando l'aveva convinta che uscire fosse un'ottima idea. Al ritorno aveva guidato con prudenza, come le aveva promesso, perché la neve era scesa copiosa, imbiancando la strada e accumulandosi in vistosi assembramenti sull'ultimo tratto del viottolo che dovevano necessariamente percorrere per non lasciare l'auto troppo lontana.  
Nel silenzio della notte la trasformazione del paesaggio in un mondo candido e fatato lo riempiva, come sempre era avvenuto nella sua vita, di stupore e meraviglia. Si rendeva però conto che questo avrebbe messo a rischio il proseguimento del loro viaggio, magari il mattino successivo sarebbe stato costretto a metter mano alla pala in dotazione – aveva controllato - e darsi da fare, giusto solo per uscire di casa.

Decise che avrebbe affrontato la questione solo nel caso in cui si fosse presentata, non aveva nessun senso preoccuparsene già ora. L'unica cosa che gli importava era farla entrare in casa sana e salva, dal momento che non avevano un abbigliamento adeguato all'improvviso cambiamento di temperatura.  
Era molto affaticata, lo si vedeva dai lineamenti scavati e dalla mandibola contratta. Per l'ennesima volta si ripeté che era stato sconsiderato imporle di uscire, quando lei, a differenza sua, non aveva affatto riposato, perché impegnata a prendersi cura di lui. Non voleva trattarla come se la gravidanza fosse una malattia, ma di fatto la sua era stata diversa dalle altre, e negli ultimi due giorni non aveva chiuso occhio. A suo avviso, si stavano muovendo in una zona rischiosa, che era fermamente deciso a voler evitare a ogni costo.

Una volta entrati, dopo averla aiutata a salire gli scalini di legno scivolosi, le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò da dietro, sentendosi protetto dall'oscurità dello chalet, illuminato fiocamente dalla luce biancastra che filtrava attraverso le tende tirate. Appoggiò le mani sopra il pancione, dal quale non provenivano segni di vita, o almeno non del tipo che lui potesse registrare dall'esterno, posandole piano le labbra sul collo. La sentì rilassarsi e inarcarsi per ricevere i suoi baci, con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Anche lui era spossato, e non vedeva l'ora di farsi un lungo sonno ristoratore in quel letto comodissimo dal quale era stato brutalmente strappato l'unica volta in cui ci si era sdraiato sopra. Ma era una stanchezza diversa, più serena, in grado di rimetterlo in pace con se stesso. Incredibilmente, il lavorio della sua mente, che si era mantenuto ininterrotto per mesi, si era placato come un vento forte che cessi di colpo le sue raffiche. Era una sensazione appagante che avrebbe voluto mantenere a lungo.

"Devi andare a sdraiarti, Beckett", le sussurrò all'orecchio, prevenendo già ulteriori rimbrotti, esattamente come quelli che aveva ricevuto rifiutandosi di farla camminare da sola, una volta scesa dall'auto.  
"Lo so, ma non riesco a muovermi, è come se mi fossi conficcata nel pavimento", confessò con un gemito.  
"È perché sei esausta". Si sorprese di non essere subito corso a immaginare gli scenari peggiori, come sarebbe successo fino a poco tempo prima. Avrebbe teorizzato, immerso in un'ansia che non avrebbe saputo di provare, - perché convinto fosse la realtà e non un'errata percezione di essa -, problemi di circolazione, pressione alta, edemi, un parto prematuro d'urgenza, perfino un soggiorno in terapia intensiva neonatale. Si sentì rincuorato nel constatare che il suo livello di allerta si fosse normalizzato. Non che avrebbe mai lasciato correre sintomi preoccupanti, ma era più lucido nell'inquadrare le cose per quelle che erano.

Portò entrambe le mani all'altezza dei fianchi e le massaggiò la schiena, nel modo in cui sapeva darle sollievo. I mugolii di apprezzamento che ricevette in cambio lo convinsero che doveva aver immagazzinato molte tensioni in quel preciso punto del corpo, non solo durante le ultime ore, ma probabilmente in una vita intera, che era precisamente la sua sensazione per quanto riguardava la durata dell'intera gravidanza.  
Fantasticò, un giorno, di poter vivere altri nove mesi di attesa in un clima molto più pacato, meno frenetico, godendosi i progressi, invece che aspettarsi problemi a ogni angolo. Non era il caso di parlargliene, non era il caso di farsi minacciare con l'attizzatoio di ghisa posizionato accanto al camino, quando stavano vivendo una scena di pace idilliaca. Ci teneva alla sua incolumità.

La aiutò a muoversi lentamente attraverso la stanza, sorreggendola in parte mentre la conduceva verso il letto, dove avrebbe preteso che rimanesse distesa almeno fino al mattino dopo. Dopo averle sfilato la giacca invernale più pesante che si era portata in valigia, si abbassò per toglierle le scarpe.  
"Se stai per rimproverarmi perché mi sto occupando di te e non _metto al centro me stesso_ , sappi che non ti darò retta", bofonchiò da sotto, deciso a non farsi interrompere. E, in seconda battuta, non aveva nessuna voglia di ricominciare con il solito argomento. Si erano detti quanto necessario e adesso avevano bisogno di metabolizzare, far decantare le emozioni e, soprattutto, riprendersi fisicamente dalla lunga giornata.  
"Non ho intenzione di fermarti", gli rispose risoluta. "Per stasera intendo approfittare dei tuoi favori e servigi". Castle alzò la testa, fingendosi scandalizzato.  
"Beckett, dovrei comportarti in modo più consono alla tua condizione di madre, una volta che la bambina sarà nata", la bacchettò con aria virtuosa.  
La sentì sbuffare sonoramente."Solo perché sono molto stanca, Castle. Altrimenti avresti quello che meriti", lo redarguì. "E, per la cronaca, se intendi continuare a vedermi come simbolo della _Mater Immacolata_ , come hai fatto finora, dovrai cambiare in fretta le tue idee", precisò.  
Non avrebbe chiesto altro alla sorte. Erano in assoluto accordo sulla questione.

Si sdraiò accanto a lei, approfittando del tipico brusco buonumore di sua moglie per baciarla. Erano entrambi a corto di energie, d'accordo, ma questo non vietava di indulgere piacevolmente nella sintonia appena recuperata. Le slacciò un paio di bottoni del corto pullover che indossava e si dedicò a riassaporare il contatto con ogni centimetro visibile di pelle, non avendo ricevuto nessun segnale contrario.  
Sarebbero andati per gradi, non gli premeva tornare subito a quelli che erano stati in passato, ma era già straordinariamente esaltante darsi il permesso di baciarla, accarezzarla piano, scoprire lentamente lembi di pelle che gli erano stati negati a lungo, con tanto tempo a disposizione.

Sentì le dita di lei intrufolarsi tra i capelli, mentre rispondeva ai suoi baci in modo molto meno esitante di quanto stesse facendo lui.  
"Mi sei mancato", gli sussurrò contro le labbra, mentre lui faticava a rispettare quello statuto di _Mater_ sul quale lei si era espressa.  
Le accarezzò una guancia morbida. "Mi sei mancata anche tu".  
Gli era impossibile trasmetterle a parole l'intensità della sua rinuncia e la sofferenza che aveva comportato e che, probabilmente, aveva afflitto anche lei in egual misura, se doveva dar retta ai segnali che gli stava trasmettendo.  
Lo avevano tollerato entrambi per un valido motivo, infatti non aveva alcun rimpianto – di fronte a possibili rischi per la gravidanza, avrebbe rinunciato a molto di più -, ma avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso a se stesso di essere molto più che soddisfatto di essersi lasciato alle spalle il divieto di avvicinamento.  
Era anche felice di scoprire che le sue mani ricordavano a meraviglia ogni piega del suo corpo, ogni rientranza, ogni linea, minuscoli segni invisibili a occhio nudo. Rimase comunque in allerta, invece che affondare totalmente nelle sensazioni di puro piacere, perché non voleva metterla a disagio, ed era una strada nuova anche per lui, nella quale si stava mettendo in gioco senza sapere dove li avrebbe portati.  
Avrebbe dato retta al suo istinto. Se era vero che aveva represso le emozioni al punto da creare un piccolo terremoto dentro di sé – lei avrebbe detto, _Castle, non così piccolo_ \- quando avevano iniziato ad agitarsi per essere viste e lasciate andare, adesso le avrebbe usate come bussola per costruire un presente più soddisfacente, meno gravato da quello che era successo, da cui non voleva però che fossero eternamente influenzati.

Kate interruppe le sue riflessioni disegnandogli il contorno delle labbra con un dito, facendogli il solletico. "Sai, Castle, credo che dovremmo finalmente accettare l'idea che questa bambina nascerà davvero tra poco, anche se abbiamo evitato di crederci per non farci a pezzi. Dobbiamo iniziare a fare dei preparativi. E forse, come prima cosa, potremmo sceglierle un nome", mormorò, lanciandogli un'occhiata rassicurante, per contenere eventuali reazioni che le sue parole avevano in effetti provocato in lui, un po' di batticuore, un nodo che si disfaceva, qualcosa di liquido e caldo che andava a riempire vuoti ai quali si era suo malgrado assuefatto. Un nome significava cominciare a immaginarla come una persona in carne e ossa, e non un sogno sempre sul punto di sfuggire dalle dita.  
"Anche tu non credevi... ?". Si fermò, rendendosi conto che ci sarebbero stati infiniti "anche tu" che non si rendeva conto di aver raccolto e compresso dentro di sé, come del resto doveva aver fatto lei. Avevano vissuto la stessa tragedia, ognuno tentando di andare avanti da solo, ma lo avevano fatto solo per amore, spinti dalla necessità di non opprimere l'altro, non aggiungere sofferenza al carico già pesante che ciascuno di loro aveva sopportato. Avevano cercato di proteggersi, in fondo, ma questo aveva comportato il rischio reale di farli allontanare. Avevano imparato la lezione.  
Kate annuì brevemente deviando lo sguardo, ma non rispose direttamente alla sua domanda, forse per non tornare a rimuginare su questioni spiacevoli. Aveva ragione lei, dovevano concentrarsi sul futuro. Non era necessario sezionare ogni evento per superare quel passato che non vedeva l'ora di scrollarsi dalle spalle.

Si appoggiò su un gomito, strabuzzando gli occhi per manifestare tutto il suo entusiasmo e farla scoppiare a ridere. "Vuoi dire che posso finalmente comprare tutto quello che voglio? Basta che tu mi dia il permesso, Beckett, e avremo il loft invaso di oggetti per l'infanzia e giochi per ogni età, prima ancora di far ritorno dal nostro viaggio".  
Afferrò il cellulare, convinto in realtà che l'avrebbe fermato, che gli avrebbe imposto serietà, ordine, morigeratezza e non un'immersione spericolata nelle sue tendenze compulsive all'acquisto di oggetti privi di ogni utilità. Invece non disse nulla, limitandosi a chiedere se avesse abbastanza campo.  
Si fermò. "Vuoi davvero lasciarmi libero di fare shopping per nostra figlia senza essere supervisionato? Sai a cosa stai andando incontro?". Era stupefatto. Nessuno gli avrebbe dato corda fino a quel punto, sapendo benissimo come sarebbe finita.  
"Castle, ti conosco da anni, credi sul serio che ci siano parti di te che possano stupirmi? Pensi che ti abbia sposato senza rendermi conto di quello che mi aspettava, soprattutto in caso di possibile discendenza diretta? So che ci troveremo in casa interi magazzini di giocattoli, ma è quello che ci meritiamo. E inizieremo a farlo stasera", concluse all'apparenza molto sicura di sé.

Cominciò a temere che non si sentisse bene o che quelle esternazioni fossero prodotte da una mente annebbiata. "Non riusciremo a muoverci, non sarà nemmeno possibile entrare dalla porta", insistette, pur andando contro il proprio interesse.  
"Lo so, Castle. Ti chiedo solo di lasciarmi scegliere qualcosa, giusto per poter dire di aver partecipato". Gli fece una smorfia. Di quel passo le avrebbe fatto scegliere tutto quello che voleva.  
"Naturalmente. Anzi, possiamo prima compilare due liste separate e poi confrontarle, per vedere se abbiamo qualcosa in comune".  
"Ci vorrebbe tutta la notte solo per farti completare la tua lista, ti ricordo il numero mostruoso di invitati che avevi proposto per il nostro matrimonio. Lo faremo insieme e ti prometto che fingerò di non vedere le cose più stravaganti che finiranno nel carrello".  
 _Wow._ Chi se lo aspettava quel colpo di testa? Meglio prenderla in parola, prima che cambiasse opinione. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte divertente. E per le cose _davvero_ stravaganti, avrebbe pazientato finché non fosse crollata addormentata. Non era ancora convinto che gliele avrebbe fatte passare senza lamentarsi o tentare di fermarlo, in nome della ragionevolezza _eccetera._

"Ma prima dobbiamo scegliere il nome. Ho _bisogno_ di chiamarla per nome, quando le parlo", si impuntò, temendo che lui si distraesse con il mondo irresistibile dei prodotti per l'infanzia.  
Era talmente commosso per la candida ammissione di intrattenersi in dialoghi silenziosi con la loro primogenita, da essere generosamente spinto a lasciarle la possibilità di decidere senza interpellarlo. Si fermò in tempo, prima di darle il via libera, perché aveva capito che era qualcosa a cui lei teneva molto e che voleva facessero insieme.  
"Hai pensato a qualcosa in particolare, in questi mesi?". Magari nel tempo si era concentrata su un nome preferito a cui teneva in modo speciale, e lui non l'aveva mai saputo perché non aveva osato chiedere, insieme a molte altre cose.

"No", gli rispose poco convinta. E da questo tono dubbioso lui dedusse invece che c'era sul serio un _nome speciale._ Si meravigliò di quante cose gli fossero sfuggite. Ed era altrettanto evidente che fosse lui a non aver riflettuto seriamente sulla questione. Si aspettava forse che avrebbero continuato a riferirsi a lei come "bambina", anche dopo che fosse nata? Evitò di rimproverarsi ulteriormente per le sue mancanze, altrimenti _quella_ lista sarebbe stata infinita. Era tornato in sé, era l'unica cosa che contava.  
"Possiamo consultare qualche sito di nomi online, scrivere degli elenchi ed eliminare quelli che non piacciono a entrambi, oppure chiedere il nome alla prima persona che incontreremo per strada, magari hanno una tradizione di famiglia...".  
"Questa tua eccessiva energia mi fa venire voglia di riportarti nella doccia e chiuderti la bocca", lo rimbeccò estenuata.  
"Non avrei niente in contrario, segnami pure tra i volontari", le rispose solerte.  
Dall'occhiata che gli rivolse fu sicuro che l'attizzatoio fosse ancora tra le opzioni possibili.

"Castle, non voglio che si trasformi in una ricerca inconcludente, quando dovremmo ormai sapere, arrivati a questo punto, come volerla chiamare", esclamò infastidita. Attribuì quello scoppio di cattivo umore al fatto che lei sembrava avere già una chiara idea in mente, mentre lui no. Si sentì messo alle strette, perché non voleva confessarle di essere in alto mare e di non aver considerato prima d'ora una cosa che, d'improvviso, si stava rivelando tanto importante.  
"D'accordo, la faremo molto breve. Chiudiamo gli occhi, contiamo fino a tre e diciamo ad alta voce il primo nome che ci viene in mente. Solo uno. Poi estrarremo a sorte quello definitivo".  
Soppesò le sue parole. "Non sono convinta dell'ultima parte del tuo discorso".  
"So che pensi che me ne uscirò con un nome improponibile, ma voglio farti notare che stai perdendo tempo prezioso, lasciando nostra figlia senza una precisa identità, cosa che le causerà complessi in età adulta".  
"Nostra figlia, avendo metà del tuo DNA, non avrà mai nessun complesso di nessuna natura, lo sai, vero?".  
Era in forma smagliante, e per fortuna aveva ammesso di essere stanca. Se fosse stata in forze, l'avrebbe annientato. Le fece segno che il tempo stava scorrendo inesorabilmente.  
"Va bene", acconsentì visibilmente contrariata. "Faremo come dici tu. Comincia a contare".  
Doveva sbrigarsi a farsi venire in mente qualcosa di credibile, perché lei non aveva nessun bisogno di raccogliere le idee, mentre in lui c'era il vuoto totale.  
"Al mio tre...". Chiuse gli occhi e, invece di sforzarsi di trovare qualcosa a ogni costo, liberò la mente e si arrese al fatto che, qualsiasi nome avrebbe detto, non sarebbe andato bene.  
"Uno... due...".  
" _Lily_ ", esclamarono all'unisono, girandosi a guardarsi sorpresi dal fatto che anche l'altro avesse anticipato la risposta, ma soprattutto che se ne fossero usciti con lo stesso nome.  
"L'hai sempre chiamata così anche tu?", lo interrogò sospettosa, come se lui fosse stato fino a quel punto reticente a condividere informazioni preziose.  
"Quindi ora stai ammettendo di aver avuto in mente un nome preciso da mesi? Mi hai mentito poco fa, Beckett. Che esempio pensi di dare alla piccola Lily? Lei ascolta tutto e ti sta giudicando, proprio in questo momento".

Aveva messo in piedi un diversivo, qualche sciocchezza di nessuna importanza, perché era allibito, non solo per via del fatto che la scelta si fosse rivelata identica per entrambi, ma anche perché non aveva la più pallida idea di come gli fosse salito alle labbra proprio quel nome. Forse lei gli aveva fatto dei sortilegi nel sonno? Lo aveva ipnotizzato o gli aveva somministrato qualche erba magica? Oppure si trattava della loro famosa sintonia? Questo era decisamente quel genere di aneddoto che avrebbe raccontato a chiunque, anche agli amici di sua figlia ed eventuali futuri partner, tanto per metterla a disagio, in eterno.  
Gli fece un sorriso ammaliante che lo sciolse. " _Lily Castle._ Mi piace".  
Certo che le piaceva. "Hai barato, Beckett. Spero che tu ne sia consapevole. Mi hai drogato e innestato quel nome sottopelle con un microchip".  
"O forse Lily ha comunicato telepaticamente con te, come ha fatto con me. Forse vuole proprio chiamarsi così", annunciò serafica.  
La fissò sbalordito.  
"Che ne hai fatto della mia più che scettica moglie? Dove la tieni nascosta?". Le diede un bacio sul naso."Anche a me piace", le confessò in un sussurro, tenendola stretta. Non vedeva l'ora di mettere un intero set di spade laser nel carrello, ma la notte era lunga, e quel momento andava celebrato. Aver deciso il nome significava aver fatto un atto di fede, e cioè credere - senza averne la certezza matematica - che la loro avventura sarebbe finita nel modo desiderato, che sarebbero diventati una famiglia. Significava, soprattutto, aver scelto di essere ottimisti, fiduciosi, invece che paralizzati dalla paura e dalle brutte esperienze passate ed esporsi al rischio di essere di nuovo feriti, perché la vita avrebbe potuto metterli di nuovo alla prova. Ma non potevano vivere con il motore al minimo, in attesa della prossima bomba. Dovevano vivere pienamente, con tutto il coraggio che avrebbero dovuto sfoderare per farlo.

"Vedrò qualcuno, una volta tornati a casa", annunciò con un un leggero tremore iniziale, ma sentendosi più sicuro con il passare dei secondi. Aveva bisogno di fare chiarezza dentro di sé prima che Lily nascesse, voleva essere sicuro di essersi ripreso al cento per cento, una volta che fosse venuta al mondo. Avrebbe consultato un professionista, proprio come aveva fatto lei a sua insaputa quando il cecchino l'aveva quasi ammazzata, la prima volta.  
"Spero che con _qualcuno_ tu non intenda una donna meno ingombrante di me", lo punzecchiò, pur avendo compreso a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
"Non ora che posso finalmente dirti quanto tu sia splendida, e quanto lo sia stata in ogni minuto della gravidanza, senza passare per un maniaco feticista. Te lo ripeterò finché non avrai voglia di farmi sparire in fondo all'oceano".  
"Perché mi tenti suggerendomi idee tanto stuzzicanti, Castle?".  
"Perché ti amo".  
"Ti amo anche io. E mi dispiace... per tutto. Anche di averti tenuto lontano".  
Le mise un dito sulle labbra per farla tacere. "Non mi stavi tenendo lontano, stavi cercando di sopravvivere. Abbiamo tutto il tempo per recuperare quello che ci siamo persi, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti".  
"Anche festeggiare come si conviene il nostro anniversario? È appena passata mezzanotte".  
" _Soprattutto_ festeggiare il nostro anniversario", le rispose tirandola più vicina e dedicandosi finalmente senza nessuna remora a tutto quello che aveva in mente e che ora non aveva più motivo di rimandare.

.

 _Ho pensato per qualche giorno se non fosse il caso rendere il decimo capitolo quello finale, perché è stato un capitolo corposo che, in qualche modo, chiudeva e risolveva emotivamente questa "tappa" del loro cammino verso la nascita di Lily. In realtà però continuavo a immaginarli trascorrere del tempo più sereno a chiacchierare carini, dopo tutti i drammi passati, e quindi ho aggiunto questo. Grazie come sempre a chi ha letto, commentato, chi ha seguito, atteso nella pausa natalizia, mi è stato accanto e mi ha sostenuto. Un abbraccio a tutti! Silvia_


End file.
